Silent Force
by Enchantable
Summary: In the aftermath of the Winter War the race is on for the cure for the Hollowfication process. For that time the remaining Espada have been kept alive to be experimented on. Ulquiorra and Inoue meet again when their positions are reversed.
1. Introduction

**AN**

**new story time. written in internet cafe's so updates are sporadic and gramatically incorrect.**

Ulquiorra Schiffer had never been one to suffer fools, much less to be one himself. At the moment though he had never truly felt more foolish in his entire life. It wasn't his fault that he had ended up in this position, he hadn't expected Ichigo Kurosaki to fail in his attempt to kill him, he hadn't planned for what would happen when Aizen inevitably lost the Winter War. That was foolish and that was why he was currently standing in nothing but a pair of hamaka in front of the blond haired, blue eyed supposedly exiled Kisuke Urahara. The scientist looked at him with uncharacteristic seriousness and tapped his fan to his chin, his head falling to the side as if the change of view would give him the answers he needed.

It wouldn't.

That sentiment seemed to be shared by the cell's other occupant as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques threw his head back and laughed. Ulquiorra didn't really think that the Sixth Espada had any reason to find amusement in their current situation but he had never really understood him anyway. The thought that he, Halibel, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Nel Tu Oderschvank would be the sole survivors of the fearsome Espada was not something he had ever considered a possiblity. Well, he had thought that Nel might survive, she was known for her ability too, and Grimmjow as well, though he was loath to admit it. But he? He had never thought he would survive, that Ichigo Kurosaki would take him as a prisoner rather than as a corpse. He should have known that there was a reason for that, he should have just gone ahead and killed himself. Death would have been preferable to this. Never before had he felt such a strong loathing for Aizen and Urahara, his two creators. Halibel, well, Halibel had always been something of a mystery to him and not one he would care to unravel. She and Nel were absent from the room but he didn't particularly care where they were. If they had survived this long then it was not as though they would die.

"How's it going?"

He looked at the door to find Yoruichi standing there, watching them with a guarded look in her golden eyes. Urahara sighed and turned to her. They were able to read each other with the kind of ease that only comes with spending many years in each other's company. Her face fell fractionally before she gave a curt nod and stepped fully into the room. Grimmjow, ever the cassanova, let his eyes roam up and down her body without the slightest bit of shame. He, on the other hand, kept his eyes averted and his lips pressed together in a tight line like he had since his arrival. Of course he was the one she walked over to, much to Grimmjow's displeasure. She circled him with predatory grace, her gold eyes examining every bit of him. When she reached his front she hooked two fingers under his chin and turned his face to the side to examine that too. He ressisted the urge to smack her hand away, reminding himself that there was no point or purpose to it anymore. She dropped his chin with a frustrated sigh and turned to Urahara.

"I got nothing, did you talk to Nemu?" she asked.

"She's looking through the files but she's got nothing yet," he said shaking his head, "Hinamori's going through Aizen's files as well and when Gin wakes up we'll be able to ask him but so far, I've got nothing. There may be nothing," he added angrily, "I mean, this wasn't supposed to happen! And now there may not be a way to fix it!"

"Getting angry isn't going to solve anything," she said glaring at him, "these two are the most recent test subjects, they're not like Shinji and the others who've been that way for centuries."

"I know, I know but--" he let out a frustrated breath, "this isn't fair," he looked at the two of them, "this is my fault," he shook his head before turning and walking out of the room. Yoruichi hung her head sadly before following him.

"Well that was depressing," Grimmjow grumbled crossing his arms, "think he's gonna give up and just kill us?"

"No," Ulquiorra said, "he will not give up."

"Well he ain't as stupid as Aizen," he said rolling his eyes.

Ulquiorra sighed but had to agree. He had been in Las Noches getting his ass kicked when it happened but he heard about it all the same. He had a feeling people in Hell heard about it. It was Aizen's own fault for overestimating the ammount of loyalty his precious Vice Captain held towards him. Allegedly his little girlfriend Rangiku Matsumoto had managed to talk to him, to get him to heasitate even if it was just for a second. It could have been a number of things that made him heasitate but Aizen would have noneof it. He had hypnotized Gin and made him run Matsumoto through with his own Zanpaktou and then removed the illusion while Gin's blade was still through her chest. What had happened next was the stuff of legends as Gin had demonstrated why, exactly, he had become a Seated Officer at such a young age. Within 60 seconds, two hundred years of careful planning had gone to hell as Gin had destroyed Tousen, Stark and Barragan before managing to stab Aizen. Aizen had, naturally, split Gin open in response. Even as he was bleeding out he had managed to drag himself to Matsumoto and collapse against her. From the way Urahara was talking he had a feeling that the two of them had survived somehow.

They had.

And at the moment Halibel was plotting all the lovely ways she was going to rip Mayuri Kurotsuchi apart, starting with breaking off that stupid middle finger that was currently poking the small of her back with its overly long nail. Next to her she could see Nel glaring furiously, her mind working along the same lines. She had a feeling that their nakedness was more for the pleasure of their current captor than actual necessity. After all, both the remnants of their masks and their Hollow Holes were above the waist area. Mayuri frowned and made some note on the pad he had with his free hand before resuming his poking. Halibel fumed silently, her lips pressed into a tight line that had been hidden by the high neck of her coat and tried to tell herself that slamming her heel into his nose before snapping his finger off was not a good idea. She was running out of reasons why that was. She was already an Espada, being experimented on in an attempt to find a cure for the Hollowfication process, trapped in Soul Society. Frankly she didn't see how death could be much worse than this.

The problem with wars fought on a spiritual level was that the Balance did not like it. That was the same reason the Quincy's had to be killed. Having Aizen as God was preferrable to having the Balance be 'off'. They had come dangerously close to doing just that during the war given the sheer number of Shinigami and Hollow's that had been killed. That was why she and the others had not been executed yet and wouldn't be until the Balance was a bit more stable. In the mean time they were being put to good use as Urahara and Mayuri tried to find a way to reverse the Hollowfication process they had created. She was not quite so foolish as to think they were doing it to cure the Espada, even though their creation was their fault n the first place, no they were doing it to cure the Vizards. Halibel was not sure how they were so different except that they had been Shinigami first. It seemed silly though, it was not as if she had chosen to be a Hollow anymore than she had chosen to become an Espada.

"Stupid, stupid, failed creations!" Mayuri bellowed, his finger digging dangerously low into her stomach.

"And whose fault is that?!" Nel hollered, unable to keep her silence, "we didn't ask to be created! Not by you or by Aizen!"

If nothing else that got him to stop the poking for a moment as he stared in unabashed shock at the green haired Espada. Nel swallowed, a measure of fear creeping into her eyes and Halibel felt irrationally furious. She remembered when Nel had taken delight in soundly beating most of the Espada, challenging even her. Now she was afraid of the oddest things, like this Shinigami Captain in front of them or the dark, which Halibel had found out the hard way last night when she had woken up with Nel curled next to her like an overly large cat. She had been stunned and confused and more than a little infuriated at the weakling her battle-partner had become but it was dark and they had a trying past few days so she had let the Espada sleep curled next to her. And then they had been dragged into the room and stripped and poked. Halibel's eyes went from Nel to Mayuri and back again as she tried to figure out the fastest way to find her Zanpaktou or if it would simply be easier for her to kill him with her bare hands. Could she kill him? Yes, she decided. Even if he had modified himself extensively she could still kill him quickly and quietly.

"That's enough Captain Kurotsuchi."

Her eyes flew to the door where she saw a man standing. He wore the robes of a Captain and the arrogance of a Noble. His eyes swept the room and if he was affect by her or Nel's nakedness he did not show it. Her eyes found the bandages around his hand and the edge of them around his chest where he had been injured in the battle. She saw his un-injured hand move closer to the hilt of his Zanpaktou. He crossed the room to where Mayuri stood.

"Captain Kuchiki," Mayuri inclined his head in greeting, "what brings you here?"

"Concern for the prisoners," he said, his voice making it seem like it was anything but, "and for one of our surviving Captains. How is your research going?"

"As well as can be expected," he sighed dramatically, "given that these are failed creations."

Halibel caught a flicker of amusement in his eyes and found herself hard-pressed not to laugh at the sight.

Apparently there were many of Mayuri's 'failed creations' running around Soul Society.

On her own part, Halibel knew she was not perfect but she knew she was not as horrible a failure as the scientist seemed to think. Even Aizen had been impressed with his creations. Despite loosing the war they had created enough of a dent in the Shinigami forces to have them scrambling to find replacements. She remembered personally turning many white robes red with fresh blood. She did not feel remorse for the lives she had taken, how could she? She did not feel, she acted. It had always been her way, for as long as she was capapble of remembering what her 'way' was. Las Noches and its desert were numbing for both the soul and the body. Once out of there everything had seemed painfully bright, as if someone had decided to turn the lights back on in a dark room. She wondered if Aizen's little girl had adjusted to being in the world again, whether or not she missed her silent captor, her silent protector.

"And do they need to be nude for your experiments to continue?" he inquired.

"Yes of course!" Mayuri snapped

"Because it seems to me that the evidence of their time as Hollows is above their waist," he continued, ignoring the Captain's outburst as he walked boldly over to one of the bins near the window and pulled out two hamaka's, "they have suffered enough. There is no need to add humiliation to their fate."

"You're Rukia's brother!" Nel announced looking at him. He nodded in response, "you two don't look alike."

"Rukia is my adopted sister," he said.

"So you chose her," she said turning to Halibel, "maybe someone'll choose us!"

Halibel highly doubted that. Even so she accepted the hamaka from the Captain with a nod of thanks. Nel was a bit more enthusiastic. She had never really felt the need to dress, as a Hollow she had spent a lot of time running around without any cloths on. After spending a day or so in the company of someone like Mayuri she had never been so desperate for some kind of covering. She saw Captain Kuchiki's eyes flicker to her and back to the still-ranting Mayuri, so quick that she had almost missed it, but she was sure it had happened. For some reason she felt laid bare under his stare. She didn't like not feeling in control and after only a few moment's in his presence that was exactly what she felt. With Aizen it had always been a game, always. The rules were simple, he won and everyone else lost. It was rather like dealing with a child. She had a feeling that this Mayuri character was going to be no different, not that she minded. This game she knew how to play. She had a feeling that with Captain Kuchiki, the rules were very very different. Angrily she reigned in her thoughts. Her lifespan was very short all of a sudden and even if she was turned into a Shinigami, she didn't know to what point or purpose it would be. It was not as if they would expect her to go and hunt down her own kind. Or perhaps they would. It was not as though she had any special love for the Hollows and with her Fraccion dead--she shook her head, better not to think about them. They had died doing what they had been created to do, she could give them no better death than that.

By the time she was pulled out of her musing, Captain Kuchiki was nothing more than a distant memory.

"Alright you two," Mayuri turned around, a long, wicked needle in his grasp, "lets try something a bit different."

"Where are you going to--" Nel began to ask but was cut off when he plunged it into Halibel's Hollow Hole.


	2. The Swan Song

**AN**

**I had this problem before, let me clear up. This is an ENSEMBLE fic, meaning its not just about Ulquiorra and Orihime. If any of these offend you, then don't read. **

**GinRan**

**IchiRuki**

**Urahara/Yoruichi**

**Hitsuhina**

**Kensei/Mashiro**

**More may be added.**

**If you're okay with that then read on. **

She was not ready for this. That was the first and only though in Orihime's mind as she stood at the door to Urahara's lab. Oh why had she agreed to this? She should have said no, not smiled and nodded like the simple girl she had been not so long ago. But everyone had been so hopeless, so desperate to stave off the agony that would surely come with acknowleding just how much the world had changed that she couldn't bear to refuse. So here she was, outside the lab and wishing she was anywhere else in the world. She was wearing the black robes of Soul Society, the fabric stark against her skin. Her hair was pulled up and secured back. Irrationally she reached up and pulled it free, letting the weight settle around her shoulders. As she slipped the clip into her sash she wondered why she did that. It wasn't like he wasn't going to recognize her. Everyone around her was in such a state of denial though, even if he had been her captor he had been honest and at the moment she felt as if the next fake smile she gave was going to split her face in half. She needed the honesty, even if it was coming from the one person she never wanted to see again.

_"Are you scared?" _

_"You're useless to Aizen now, there's no one left to protect you. Its over. you will die alone here where no--one can touch you. I asked you if you're scared."_

_He didn't call her woman at least. He didn't call her anything. He just stood, close enough so that she could feel the lack of heat from his body, close enough to smack or reach out and touch. Close enough to kiss. He looked down at her with his cyan eyes, hands in his pockets. The uncaring look in his eyes had long ago been replaced with a kind of dulled interest, as though he wouldn't let her (or himself) show how much she intrigued him. He had maintained his doll-like persona perfectly, he was given a task or an order and he completed it. He didn't let (or himself) see how desirable the prospect of being something other than doll like was. _

_What was the point? He knew the Ryoka boy was coming. He knew she would be saved. Her response didn't really suprise him. _

_"I'm not scared," she said, "everyone came to save me. So my heart is already with them."_

_It didn't suprise him but he felt that if he had allowed himself the luxury of feeling things he would have felt angered. Her firends were coming to save her, sure but he had been there all along. Captor, protector, maybe some other lifetime they could have been friends. He could see as well as she could that she was not going to be the Ryoka boy's princess, that she couldn't be. No, if anything, he was the princess to Rukia Kuchiki's prince. After all, she was the one who had come in and saved him, even if he had returned the favor. No, the tale of Orihime and Ichigo as lovers was over, her heart may have been with him but his was far away with someone else and she was too blind to see it._

_"Will it bother them, how much you've changed?" he asked finally, not moving from his proximity to her. This question was asked out of simple curiosity._

_"I won't tell them," she said finally._

_"You can't pretend forever, woman," he said looking down at her._

_"You have," she responded, raising her chin in uncharacteristic defiance._

_He had no response for that._

Squaring her shoulders, she knocked on the door.

"Shut i--Orihime!" Urahara smiled, "Unohana told me to expect you, come in, come in."

He led her into the lab. It was neat, probably due more to the fact that he hadn't been there for long than anything else. Papers and boxes were pushed against the wall. A desk was the one messy part, scattered with notes written in a bold, angry hand that revealed just how frustrated he was. Her eyes found the two occupants and her mind stalled. The first one she saw was Grimmjow. He was sitting against the wall. He would have just looked bored if not for the sheen of sweat that decorated his flushed skin and the erratic, shallow rise and fall of his chest. The remnants of his mask, permenantly in that crazy grin, were no where to be found. Instead there was a long, angry looking purple scar outlining where it had once been, as though it had been forcibly removed. She felt the beginnings oftears in her eyes. She remembered Grimmjow as the arrogant, loud Espada who had followed his own strange code of Honor. To see him like this was like seeing a tiger in the zoo. It was impressive and frightening to be sure but the fact was that it was somewhere it did not belong. She could see, like a caged animal, Grimmjow's spirit was breaking bit by bit. She didn't stop to think why she was upset at the prospect of one of the men who tried to break her spirit having his broken, she just knew it was wrong.

She tured to yell at Urahara. What came out of her lips was another sound entirely as her eyes caught sight of her one time captor. He looked like a broken doll, thrown into a heap on the floor by its displeased owner. His helmet had been broken, leaving her view of his features unobstructed. His half-open eyes stared unseeing at the wall in front of him. His limbs were splayed out awkwardly, as if he had crumpled to a heap with none of the eerie grace he had worn as easily as the cloths on his back. Two of his long fingers were bent painfully and it was clear that they were broken. She could see the marks in his lip where he had bitten it nearly through. It was the first time she had ever thought the tear tracks belonged on his face. To see him so harmed, so broken when he had let no true harm come to her was enough to illicet a sob from her lips. She knew alarm must have joined the pity in Urahara's eyes but she couldn't be bothered to care as she raced over and fell to her knees next to him. Heat was radiating off him in waves, enough to make her draw back momentarily before she pushed back the feeling and leaned over him.

"U-Ulquiorra?" she whispered, her leadened fingers aching to touch him.

For a moment there was silence, and then,

"What do you want, woman?" came the breathless, raspy, almost unrecognizable reply.

"Nothing," Orihime said, her knees weak with relief, "I'm going to-"

"Unless your going to end this miserable existance, I suggest you don't finish that sentance with the word 'help'," he told her bluntly.

"Now now," Orihime scolded gently, "don't make me force you to live."

A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips but he was unable to form the gesture fully. Instead he could merely continue to lie there. As usual it seemed to be enough for her and she stood up. For some unfathomable reason he immediately found himself missing her presence. He supposed it was because he had spent so much time in her company recently, back when he had been something more than a living lab rat. As it was he could do little more than lay on the ground, his uncoperative body refusing to move. His head still ached from when the remnants of his mask had been forcibly removed. He wondered if Halibel or Nel was faring any better and decided it made little difference. The fact was that they were all going to die. Despair had settled over him after the third needle was pushed into his Hollow Hole and by the time his helmet had been removed he had imagined he would welcome death with more joy than he had shown anything else in his lifetime.

"President Urahara., Orihime."

Framed in the doorway was Nemu Kurotsuchi. Her braid had been cut off in an effort to bring down the fever that had almost killed her and her arm was still wrapped in the bandages from where one of the Zanpaktou's had almost removed the appendage but other than that there was no visible sign of injury to her. She stood in the doorway with no sign of fear in her, as though she usually walked in on odd, twisted experiments. Urahara belatedly remembered who her father was and reasoned that she probably did do just that. He wondered if she usually looked as sad as she did at the moment. He supposed that it made sense, after all if someone went around telling him that he was a failure (without the joking, amused tone that Yoruichi used) he'd probably be very sad as well. He tried to give her a smile but only saw confusion and a bit of fear in those eyes of hers. He wondered if it was hard for her to see other 'failed creations' being experimented on, being called one herself. He hoped he knew that she wouldn't end up in this position.

"Vice Captain Kurotsuchi, how are you?" Urahara smiled.

"I shall recover," she replied, her voice even, "I was sent to inform you that Halibel and Nel have both had their masks removed and are suffering simliar symptoms," she recited methodically, "oh and that Vice Captain Hinamori has been unable to find anything useful in Aizen's files but is continuing her search."

Urahara nodded and sat down with a heavy sigh. It had been Hinamori who had struck Aizen down finally. After Gin had fallen she had appeared on the battlefield. Unohana had apparently left her Zanpaktou out in hopes that the girl would pull herself together and help. She had come to Aizen, all wide eyes and apologies, clutching her Zanpaktou to her chest like a child with a doll. Having just lost his other Vice Captain and believing in Hinamori's loyalty he had accepted her next to him. That, if nothing else, had sealed his fate as Hinamori proceeded to stab him through with her Zanpaktou and then send enough spiritual energy through him so that the man who would have been God was nothing more than a horrible, vibrant pink colored memory. Her arms had been severly burned with the ammount of spritual energy that both she had used to kill him and that he had released when he died. She would carry those scars for the rest of her life. As it was, Hinamori was peremnantly wearing mittens with all the bandages wrapped around her hands.

"Has she spoken to Hitsugaya yet?" he asked looking up at her.

Nemu shook her head. She didn't understand why Captain Hitsugaya was being so foolish but she supposed that if she had time to let emotions get in the way of practicality she would be as well. After all, Hinamori had been in a coma and tried to kill him in the defense of a man that she had just murdered, it was so confusing she could see how the young Captain had sought comfort in the arms of the Ryoka boy's little sister. Still, she liked Hinamori. The Vice Captain had never treated her any differently because she was created, not born. She did not like to see her upset, especially over Captain Hitsugaya. Maybe she could get someone from the 11th division to break his legs, Ikkaku owed her a favor after all. She looked at the two creations lying there and then back at Urahara. Her eyes locked with Orihime and she saw the pleading look in them.

"They should rest," she said finally, "as should you. Experiments go far more quickly when you and your subjects are in good health."

Wearily he nodded his consent.

The relief on Orihime's face was overwhelming. It did not bother Nemu as much as she would have thought. After all, she had stayed with her creator and protector through much worse, she had defended and helped him. How was what Orihime doing with the two Espada any different. She could see the girl was different, even if the rest of the world wished to deny it, and it made sense to her that she was protecting her creators. Nemu wondered if the Vizard or the Espada would remain with their creators but something told her they would not. Things would be much much easier if the Hougyoku was still in existance.

She allowed herself a small smile of triumph before she walked out of the room. To say that Soul Society was in chaos was an understatement. It was in complete and total chaos, she was shocked that there hadn't been some kind of rebellion already, she imagined it would not be hard for someone with a tenth of Aizen's power to sweep in and declare themselves the leader. She walked towards the Fourth Division automatically. She knew it was time to have her bandages replaced, even though the process was not one she enjoyed at all. She felt rather bare without the weight of her braid but knew that she would rather be without it than still be lying in that silly hospital bed. The Fourth Division needed the bed anyway, there were too many who had been injured and worse now, the beds were emptying with people dying rather than getting better. Her feet unwillingly stopped outside one room.

Beyond that door she knew lay the shells of what had once been Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru. That was what they were now, shells. Oh they looked like more, their hearts still beat and their chests rose and fell but there was nothing in there now. She wondered why everyone hoped they would wake up. She knew Gin had been essential to winning the war and Matsumoto had been directly tied to that as well but everyone had seemed rather willing to write off the traitor and the drunkard a few weeks ago. Then they had become the stuff of the bedtime stories she could remember reading to herself, the unlikely hero and his one true love. She wondered if Gin woke up first and kissed Matsumoto, would that wake her up? She doubted it. The two of them were perfect inverses of each other, they were each other's other half. Gin with his pale hair and warm eyes, Matsumoto was the opposite of him. She wondered what effect Gin's sudden loyalty would have on his punishment. She hoped that it would have some kind of effect, it would be a terible thing to have Matsumoto loose him all over again.

She walked into the room designated for lesser injuries to find it already occupied. Unohana waved her in, her hands already busy with her current patient. Momo Hinamori, soon to be Captain of the Fifth Division if the rumors were true, was sitting on the bed looking far more like a child than she had in some time. Nemu winced in sympathy as she watched Unohana remove the bandages from Hinamori's arms. Hinamori bit her lip, trying to be brave as the bandages were peeled away to reveal the angry rust colored burns that decorated her arms. Unohana even seemed sympathetic as she gently removed the salve and reapplied it. Nemu knew it must be hard for the Captain, not to be able to heal Hinamori, but the burns on her arms were unique. She was lucky to have them being healed at all. Even Orihime's treatement was ineffective. By the time that Unohana had wrapped her arms, Hinamori was a good deal paler than she had been and her lip looked as though it would begin to bleed if she kept biting it as she was.

"Finished," Unohana said softly, "Vice Captain?" she inquired turning to Nemu who reluctantly stepped forward for her turn to be tortured.

"This is bullshit!" the angry cry came down the hallway.

Instantly Nemu and Hinamori hurried out as Unohana put down the bandages, washed her hands and stepped into the hallway. Framed in the doorway of a room down the hall, still bandaged and obviously recently having woken up to find himself without a Zanpaktou, Kensei Muguruma was understandably upset at his current situation and was obviously not shy about letting all of the Fourth Division know his opinion. Unohana sighed, obviously reminded of what it was like the first time that Kensei had been the Captain of the Ninth Division. She walked over and stood in front of him. Suprise registered in his eyes for a moment before anger quickly replaced it.

"Where the fuck is my Zanpaktou?!" he demanded angrily.

"We have all your Zanpaktou's in safe keeping," she responded patiently, "when we are able to find a cure--"

"A cure?" he laughed, "a cure for Hollowification? Who are you experimenting on? The Espada?"

"The surviving ones," she replied.

"And what the hell makes you think we're any different?" he demanded, his voice becoming uncharacteristically calm, "just because we were Shinigami first? What kind of sick ass opperation is this?!" he looked at her, his voice rising once more, "you all started this! Its your fault that Aizen got to the point where he did! You didn't stop and think that maybe your logic was faulty, maybe we weren't the bad guys because we became Hollows, maybe you were the bad guys because you let someone like Aizen Sosuke exist!" he shouted slamming his hand down, "how many more have suffered because you were too fucking blind?!"

General Yamamoto stepped in, one of his hands sliding over the Captain's eyes and rendering him unconscious. He caught the falling man easily as he had Hinamori and moved him back into his room. For a moment, everyone stood there silently as the words of the one-time Captain echoed in their minds. This was their fault, to some degree. Even if his words were said in anger and pain it did not change the truth of them.

And that made it so much worse.


	3. A Dangerous Mind 2 ART by Dwellin

Ichigo Kurosaki was not, in any way, shape or form, amused at the moment.

And he was missing the reason why the hell everyone else was.

It wasn't his fault that Aizen seemed to think running him through was a good idea. Just as it wasn't his fault he never knew his father was a Shinigami at some point. And it really, really wasn't his fault that, convinced he was going to die, he had confessed his feelings to that damn midget of a Shinigami only to discover that she felt the same way when she pressed his lips to hers. Along the line of things that were not his fault, surviving was one of them. Sure he was alive, in some regard, but he was about as useless as the unconscious Gin Ichimaru. Frankly if his family continued to plan his wedding any longer he had a feeling he was just going to take Zangetsu and finish the job Aizen had started. That would be far preferrable to listening to their incessant chatter, not to mention correcting them that even if Hitsugaya was dating Karin he was not going to be a groomsman.

"And then, my son, you will give me grandchildren," Isshin declared.

"Dad!" he felt his face heat up but it was nothing compared to the soft laughter in the doorway

.

Rukia Kuchiki were standing there and suddenly he thought his Zanpaktou was much to far away to do an effective job.

"Come on," Yuzu said finally dragging Isshin to his feet, "we can't plan a wedding if they haven't even gone on a date yet," she pointed out dryly.

And then they were alone.

He swallowed thickly. This was unfamiliar ground for him. Of course he had dated girls before but not ones he had actually really cared about, not ones like Rukia. She stood in the doorway in all of her understated glory, the white hospital robe she wore far too similar to the one that she had worn to her execution for his liking. He could see the bandages on her body, the discoloration of her left eye and the way she favored her left leg slightly but to his eyes she had never looked more beautiful. He knew the scars she'd forever carry on her shoulderblade were his fault. She had protected him and paid a high price for it. Guilt welled up in him along with the positivity that Byakuya Kuchiki was, once again, going to kick his ass. Only this time he had a feeling he was also going to be forbidden from even thinking about Rukia, much less dating her. He stopped, he didn't even know if she wanted to date him. It was one thing to profess love on a battlefield when you were convinced you were going to die, it was quite another to actually make a relationship work. He looked down at the sheet that covered his legs, unaware she had moved until she was next to him.

"Ichigo," she began. He looked up at her, unsure of what to say. As usual Rukia seemed to know far better what to do because she leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. That was fine for Ichigo who leaned as much as his bandages would allow and returned the kiss, one of his arms coming alongside her waist as he supported his weight on it, "feel better?" she asked breathlessly when they broke apart after a moment.

"Until your brother puts me back here," he said with a grin.

She smacked him.

"What the hell was that for?!" he cried indignantly.

"You got yourself in this position trying be a hero!" she shouted.

"I was trying to save the world!"

"You rushed off into battle like an idiot! You deserve to be lying here! And furthermore if you're going to date me you'd better try to get along with my brother!"

"I do try!" he shouted.

"Try harder!"

He growled and leaned forward, seizing her lips with his own. She pressed back harder, using her better health to push him back onto the pillows and take control of the kiss. He fought back but not as much as he could have. After all, having Rukia pressed against him, kissing him so soundly, well he could think of a lot worse ways to re-open some wounds. She sat back on her heels and gave him a satisfied smirk that had her violet eyes dancing. He decided right then and there that dating Rukia Kuchiki was deffinitely a good idea, especially if this was how they were planning to end all of their arguments from now on. At the sound of Kensei's angry voice though, the outside world caught up and he reluctantly drew away. Rukia settled herself on the bed next to him and looked up at him until their eyes locked. She saw the unspoken fear in them. He was, after all, a Vizard himself. Even if they were seeking a cure it would undoubtably come at a terribly price and not one that she was sure was worth it. Nel may have appeared as a fully grown woman but inside she still acted like the little girl with the crush on Ichigo who had glared at her furiously.

"They'll be okay," she said softly, "they survived this long."

"I know," he said with a sigh, one of his arms looping about her shoulders and pulling her closer as if he needed to touch her to reassure himself that she was still there, that was fine with her since she need just as much reassurance as he did.

**Break**

Halibel struggled against the overwhelming desire to remain sleeping. Whatever this idiotic fool of a scientist had doped her with was doing its job since it felt like the remnants of her mask were now over her eyelids instead of her jaw. Somewhere to her left she heard Nel whimper and curl tightly around herself, the paper of the exam table she was on rustling under her body. She tried to make a fist, to move, to do anything but her entire body felt numb, especially around her Hollow Hole. She felt the brush of a cotton swab poking but it was just a dull pressure, like it was running along the outside of her skin. As quickly as the pressure had come it was once again gone. She caught the sound of protest, of need for contact, before it had a chance to escape from her lips.

"Yes, yes, yes," she heard the voice of Mayuri come to her ears, "oh yes, Nemu! Nemu get in here you failed creation!" someone entered the room, "go give this to that idiot Kisuke. Tell him we've got bone marrow forming now and that within a few days, when I accelerate this properly, I'll be able to stimulate muscle tissue and tendons and then we should have two nice, whole Shinigami on our hands."

"What will happen to them?" a cool voice asked softly.

"They'll be Shinigami," he said, exasperation clear in his voice, "its not like we're just going to kill them off, we're short handed as it is."

That, more than anything else, was unsettling to Halibel but she had no time to ponder as the pull of sleep became overhwelming and, against her will, she succumbed to it.

Nemu watched the olive skinned Espada relax on the exam table and hoped that knowing her fate was not sealed had given her some small measure of comfort. Mayuri turned back to his work and she walked over to the green haired Espada. She looked far too childlike for Nemu's comfort. It was true what he was saying, her eyes could pick out the barely visible lengthening of the bones that lined her Hollow Hole. They were growing rapidly and would continue to do so as it began to fill in. The green haired girl looked at Nemu with water-filled eyes and she found herself pitying the poor creature. Her lip trembled and she looked down before looking back up at her.

"I'm cold," she whispered curling tighter into a ball.

"Hold on," Nemu walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a blanket before grabbing another.

"What are you doing?!" Mayuri hollered at her.

"Making sure your creations don't die!" she barked turning around and glaring at him. His eyes widened in shock at her outburst before narrowing to slits, "this won't interfer," she added, softening her voice and lowering her eyes, "but if they do die this will all be for nought."

"I suppose your right," he said after a moment's consideration, "they aren't as strong as you anyway," he waved for her to continue, turning back to his notes.

Nemu walked over to the green haired Espada and spread the blanket over her, making sure she was far more covered. She turned to go and cover the olive skinned one but the green haired one's hand tugged at her wrist.

"Is Halibel okay?" she asked softly. Nemu realized she was asking about her friend and could only nod, "what about Ulquiorra a-and Grimmjow?" she questioned, "and Ichigo?"

"They are alright," Nemu answered finally, "Ichigo as well."

She nodded, her green hair falling over her face.

"What's your name?" Nemu demanded before she could stop herself.

"Neliel, Nel," she amended with a yawn, "do you have a name?"

"Nemu."

"Pretty name," Nel murmered before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Nemu quickly turned and covered the unmoving olive skinned Espada before hurrying out of the room before her father could scold her for the brightness of her eyes. She had felt much to her creator, not much of it good, but she had never truly been disgusted with him before this. But at the moment that was what she felt, disgust and horror and a handful of other emotions that had caused her to verbally lash out at him as she could never remember doing before. She saw the strange looks people gave her as she hurried towards the Research Institute and knew she must look terrible. She rarely looked like anything. Her pace quickened as she kept her eyes on the ground. She had made the run between the two places so frequently in the past few days that she knew it by heart. The ground was getting blury underneath her eyes and she realized somewhat belatedly that she was crying. Not sobbing, not yet but it was a near thing if the lump in her throat was any inidcation. She hadn't cried in years, she didn't know that she could cry anymore. Apparently her body had set out to prove that she could and was very nearly about to.

She was stopped by someone. She murmered an apology she wasn't sure they heard and tried to sidestep them. The moved with her, blocking the way. From her viewpoint all she saw was that they had big feet. Big, familiar feet. Her head flew up to make out a balding head and a pair of eyes bright with confusion at her current state. Before she could question why she was doing what she was doing, she had thrown herself against his chest and begun to sob openly. If he was shocked, he knew better than to say anything or heasitate as he gently put her injured arm out of his embrace so that he couldn't hurt her as he hugged her properly. She felt him hook an arm under her legs and stand up, carrying her as though she weighed nothing. Without a backwards glance he carried her all the way to the 11th Division and slipped into his room, kicking his friend out and closing the door behind him before sitting on his bed with her in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Ikkaku asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"We're not that different!" she sobbed into his shoulder, "they're not different and what if, what if he does that to me one day?"

"He won't," Ikkaku said, his grip on her tighening, "I won't let him."

He felt her head bob against his shoulder.

"You need to sleep," he said, his voice regaining some of its gruffness, "you've been running around for days now," she began to protest but her eyes were so heavy and he smelled so nice, "sleep," he pleaded, his voice firm.

He looked down at the bundle of woman in his arms and sighed. He had been meaning to track her down but there was so much to do. He knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself but had never stopped to think about how seeing other so called 'failed creations' would affect her. The answer was clear and he mentally kicked himself for not going to her sooner. He didn't want her to think he was going out of his way to check up on her anymore than he wanted Yachiru to keep asking him if his 'girlfriend' would get upset if she continued to suck on his head. Moving gently he laid her down and pulled the sheets over her body. She curled on her side, cradling her injured arm to her chest. He sighed and brushed one the pieces of hair away from her face before getting up. He had to go and tell Urahara that she wanted something and hope the newly re-appointed President of the Shinigami Research Institute would know what the hell it was about.

Sighing he got to his feet and walked to the doorway, looking both ways before he exited. In the battle he had been an idiot and used his Bankai. Now he lived in perpetual fear that someone was going to come and demand he fill the sudden shortage of Captains. He had wound up in a dumpster two days ago when he saw the Commander General coming down the street. The 11th Division was luck not to loose many members, probably because they had gone into battle so gung-ho and with such brute force that the Fraccion were pretty soon non existant. He was thrilled about that and he did not want to leave the 11th Division, to go to another place so filled with sadness and the pain of loss. So now he was getting very good at stealth and sneaking around the Divisions.

So good that he managed to stumble across another one sneaking around. He had never really known Momo Hinamori except first as Aizen's innocent little Vice Captain and then as the woman he knew no-one in Soul Society would ever betray again. Still he found it rather odd that someone else had found his hidden route and was sneaking along with just as much stealth as he was. Their eyes locked and she clapped a heavily bandaged hand over her mouth before wincing and letting it drop. He immediately cursed the fact he had found her when he noticed the puffy red surrounding her eyes. If he was about to comfort another crying girl he was going to, well, he wasn't sure what he was going to do but it would involve anger and probably giving away his location.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice a gruff whisper.

"Hiding," she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah I got that," he rolled his eyes, "you just killed your former Captain in cold blood, why the hell are you hiding?"

"I--" she looked at the ground, obviously wishing she could toy with the hem of her robe but unable to because of the bandages, a blush crept up her cheeks in shame.

"Hinamori!" a very familiar voice sounded and her head flew up, eyes wide with something akin to fear, "Hinamori where are you?!"

"Hiding from him?" he looked at her with disbelief, "what the hell are you doing that for?"

"I can't face him," she whispered, "not yet."

"He's waited a hell of a long time for you to wake up," he said gruffly, "the kid was distraught, when you called him when we were in the real world--" he shook his head, "he was really broken up about it."

"I know," she said, her tone obviously frustrated, "and now he's got Karin Kurosaki to comfort him. I'll face him soon, just not now," he opened his mouth, "why are you here?" she challenged.

"I don't want to get promoted," he said looking down angrily.

"I don't either," she admitted softly, "everyone's saying I will be but," she looked up with wide eyes that he had a feeling had seen to much to be as innocent as they were, "but I'm not ready to be a Captain, not of the Fifth Division," _not of Aizen's Division._

He nodded, hating how much that made sense. He wanted to tell her to get the hell out there and talk to the boy who had spent hours--no days going over everything that had happened to try and figure out what _he _had done wrong. As unwilling as Hinamori was to see what Aizen had done he was just as unwilling to see that there was nothing that he could have done, that the battle was not his to be fought. He glanced at the whisp of a Vice Captain next to him and then back to where he knew that Captain Hitsugaya had been. He knew he should respect her wishes but he had never been one for runing away from his problems, nor letting others do so. Before she could stop him he let out a burst of Spiritual Energy, just enough to alert anyone within a five foot radius. It wasn't enough to give away his precious hiding route but it was enough to alert him and have him come instantly.

"Hinamori!" he skidded to a halt.

"S-sh--" before he could stop her she had taken off like a deer, unable to face her one-time best friend.

"Damn it," Hitsugaya hissed, ice rapidly forming under his foot.

Ikkaku couldn't help but agree.

**Break**

The gentle rise and fall of Ulquiorra's chest was almost hypnotic for Orihime. Within hours of their Hollow Holes beginning to fill in, the four Espada had quickly been moved to the Fourth Division for better monitoring. Their respective Holes had been bandaged but thin wires snake out of the bandags, revealing the ammount of monitors that sent their readings to the scientists studying them. She had found herself in the doorway of Ulquiorra's room even though it was well past nightfall and far past any semblance of normal visiting hours. She couln't say why she felt the need to be standing there but she felt it all the same. She knew that she had drawn strength from her friends, from the knowledge that they would come to rescue her, but Ulquiorra didn't have that. None of the former Espada had that and for that reason she was standing in his doorway watching her former protector sleep.

Had he been her protector? Part of her seemed to say that no, he had been her captor but part of her listed off the fact that he had never hurt her or let harm come to her. Grimmjow as well, to a lesser extent, but he especially. He had always been there, making sure that she ate and slept and did all the things that she wouldn't do willingly for herself. Frankly after she slapped him she had been convinced that she would never hear from him again, that one of the other Espada would be her protector, but no, he had come back as though nothing had happened, as though she hadn't slapped him like an angry lover. After all, even when Ichigo had come in like some rightous angel, she had begged him not to kill her former captor. She didn't know why but the sight of the Espada falling in a heap in the ground at the death of his creator was something her heart could not accept. But now that he and the others were being so, well, so destroyed, she wondered if it wouldn't have been better to just let them die.

"You don't have to stand there woman, you need rest," Ulquiorra's uncharacteristically soft voice came, slightly muffled by the oxygen mask strapped to his face.

"Ulquiorra," she gasped, "I didn't know you were awake."

"Now you do," he opened his right eye rather lazily and looked over at her, "why are you here?"

"They don't understand," she said finally looking down, "I can't tell them," she looked up at him, "they won't understand how different eveything is," he raised an eyebrow at her statement, "you understand--" she bit her lip but he said nothing, "you were _there_ and if I have to pretend for another instant right now I think I might go crazy."

"You can come in," he said finally, his eye drifting shut.

She wasn't bothered by his rudeness anymore than she had been those long months in Las Noches. It wasn't that he was necessarily trying to be rude, only that he was acting like he always did. For that, if nothing else, Orihime was grateful. She stepped fully into the room and walked over to his bed. Even in the moonlight she could see that his skin was slowly turning from chalk white into a more normal skin tone. She could also see the Cyan lines from his eyes fading slightly. She wondered if his 4 tattoo would also fade. It was odd enough to see him without his mask and she knew that he probably had a scar like Grimmjow, his hair just covered it. At the moment he looked far less doll like and far more like one of her injured commrads. She knew that her power couldn't negate Hollowification for some reason and that if she healed him now she was going to get in trouble and force poor Shinji to stay in his odd form longer. She lowered her hands an looked at Ulquiorra almost sadly. He opened his right eye again and studied her, turning his head slightly to see her better with his right eye. She noticed the slackness of his left eye and bit her lip.

"Did something happen to your left eye?" she asked

"An ability," he said with a sigh, "I imagine that Grimmjow is currently rather feline like at the moment," he said, "it will be back by morning."

"O-okay," she nodded her head before looking back at her hands and then back up at him, trying to tell herself that she was not tired, that she was not dreading going back to her room.

If she did she'd have to pass everyone. Someone would be awake and they would look at her with that horrible pity and sadness in their eyes and she'd be forced to smile and reassure them. She didn't want to. She wanted to hit them and make them see tha they had lost people, that things were different now and they had to deal with it, not hope that everything was the same. Then she'd feel horrible for thinking such things. People had been lost, good people who didn't deserve the deaths they had been given. All her friends were still around, in some form. She looked at Ulquiorra. Was he her friend? Captor seemed to be the wrong word for what he was, especially now that she was the one sitting there looking at him. She wasn't sure what he was, just that she was very glad that he, Grimmjow and Nel were not dead. Halibel as well, she added, even though her interactions with the olive-skinned Espada had been more limited than the other Espada. She had heard about her beating the tar out of Nnoitra though and that, if nothing else, made her like the Espada.

She wondered if it was bad that she was thinking of the Espada as friends instead of enemies. Not friends, exactly, but not enemies anyway. Maybe she was as crazy as everyone thought she was. After all, she had been kidnapped and forced to stay against her will. But no harm had come to her, Ulquiorra had seen that even when he and Grimmjow were fighting. She felt her lips tug up into a smile, for some reason she was reminded of Renji and Ichigo fighting about Rukia before they had gotten along. The smile turned inot a yawn, as she fought off sleep.

"Get some sleep woman," he said after a moment, not opening his eye.

"I'll go now," she said getting to her feet with a heavy heart.

"I said to get some sleep, I didn't say you had to leave," he countered before she could take a step, one of his unbroken fingers motioning to the cot that Urahara had left, "the scientist isn't going to be back anytime soon if his cat woman has anything to say."

"Is it okay if I sleep here?" she asked biting her lip.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, not bothering to open his eye.

Orihime nodded and pulled the cot closer to Ulquiorra's bed before settling herself on it, pulling the blankets to her chin.

"Goodnight Ulquiorra," she said.

"Goodnight, woman," he returned.

She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.


	4. Somewhere ART by Dwellin

Halibel knew that walking to the bathroom was a bad idea. Her body was still weak but she had a feeling that if she did not see, if she could not see, then the curiosity was going to kill her. So, quietly as not to wake Nel, she had staggered the great distance to the bathroom and closed the door, practically collapsing against it. She knew she had disconnected the monitor and that she only had a few moments before the small room was full of angry healers so she shoved herself up and squared her shoulders, unwilling to have her first look at herself be with her appearance so weak. She squared her shoulders and turned around to face the mirror, stopping in surprise.

Her mask had always disgusted her. It was not something that she had been very open about (what had she been open about, she wondered) but it did all the same. It curved down her cheeks, almost like she had fangs before outlining the lines that would be on her face if she had ever bothered to grin. There was nothing to smile about in Las Noches in her opinion so she had never really bothered. The remnants were gone, all that was left were dark purple scars. She reached up and touched one with the pad of her finger, feeling the deadened skin there. Her skin was naturally dark, not as dark as Yoruichi's but dark enough so that the purple of the scars was not frighteningly obvious. Her lips were parted in an almost comical expression of surprise. She always had a very expressive face, one of the reasons that silence and a high collar were a necessity to her survivial. That and her lack of clothing, so everyone would look anywhere but her face. Why would anyone bother when there was so much else to see?

She frowned and shook her head, the weight of her bond hair comforting in its familiarity. It was a bit longer now, probably due to the fact that her body was working much more quickly than it usually was. She heard footsteps and quickly finished her survey. Her skin was the same, same teal eyes, same everything. Reaching up she tugged off her bandages and saw her eyes widen. The skin underneath was an angry red of new skin and stung like it as well. But it was skin. She was whole. The bandages fell from her hand as she focused on the rest of her apperance. Not a lot of skin to be shown in the pale robe she wore but she had a feeling that there was nothing left to hide from the Shinigami. Swallowing past the lump that seemed to have appeared in her throat she opened the door and was immediately faced with the strangest assortment of characters she had seen since she met with the Espada. They all were immediately subdued by the apperance of none other than Captain Kuchiki. Once again she felt bare beneath the sweep of his eyes and ressisted the urge to clutch the neck of her robe more tightly.

"Is there a reason you were out of bed?" he asked, his voice betraying nothing.

"Is it not permitted to go to the bathroom without an escort?" she asked, wondering when her voice had gotten so rough. He seemed mildly suprised, as did the rest of the Shinigami and she wondered why they thought the two of them were so different.

"Vice Captain Kotetsu," he turned his head, "there needs to be some system in place to remedy this problem," he said, "also it would seem that she has--"

"Halibel," she broke in, her voice more sure. A brief flicker of suprise echoed in his eyes before they hardened once more, "my name is Halibel."

"It seems that Haliebl has removed her bandages," he said.

"7th Seat Yamada!" she turned to a black haired, somewhat feminine man, "see to the bandaging of its wounds."

The rest of them filed out, leaving the black haired man alone with them. Halibel ressisted the urge to cross her arms in frustration. Unless something had changed since she had looked in the bathroom she was a 'she', not an 'it'. The man swallowed and motioned to the bed before grabbing a roll of the thick white bandaging that she had been wearing moments earlier. She sat down on the bed and he approached her, clutching the bandages to his chest. He seemed a bit frustrated as he put them down and walked back over to the cabinet, pulling out a small tube of something and re-appearing next to her.

"This is silly, that we can't heal you," he said grabbing a cotton ball with more force than was probably necessary, "I mean you're as whole as anyone else," he put some of the clear ointment on it and looked at her, "undo your robe please, this will not make the montior hurt so much," he held it out, "its liquid bandage," he added as a sort of afterthought as she shrugged out of her robe, letting the fabric pool around her waist, "thank you," he added rubbing the cotton ball across the tender skin, "my name's Hanataro Yamada by the way."

"Bel-Bel?"

Halibel pressed her lips into a thin line, hearing Hanataro bite back a laugh at the frustration in her face at the accursed nickname. Of all the things that Nel had to forget, apparently calling her Bel-Bel was not one of them. She turned her head to see Nel push herself up and look around, blinking the remnants of sleep from her eyes. Nel may have continued to act like a child but the fact was that she no longer looked like a child. Inwardly Halibel was worried for her--she frowned. What was she to her? The Espada had never really been friends, she thought. One look at Aizen and the idea of having people any closer than an arm's length was suddenly very unappealing. But she did care for Nel, she was worried about what would happen if someone decided to show her kindness and expect something in return. Hanataro didn't seem the least bit perturbed by the fact he was alone in the room with the two of them. He seemed a little nervous but she had a feeling that had more to do with the fact that he was in a room with two women chosen because of their ability to fulfil most male fancy rather than the fact that they were Espada. Nel seemed far more afriad of him than he was of her since she hugged her knees as close to her chest as she could and surveyed the room with wide-eyed innocence.

"Bel-Bel what's going on?" she asked looking around.

"We're being turned into Shinigami," she responded before she realized her mistake.

Nel let out a shriek worthy of Grimmjow's release form and quite literally dove under her bed. Halibel smacked her forehead with her palm, cursing herself for forgetting that when she was child-like Nel had an insane fear of Shinigami. Hanataro jumped to his feet but it was too late as suddenly the room was swarming with Shinigami looking for the 'escaped' Espada. The sight that greeted them was clearly not one they were prepared for. Then again, she supposed that if she came into a room and saw a Shinigami rocking back and forth, torn between screaming and sobbing, she'd probably be stunned too. A man with bright red hair and many tattoo's visible underneath the bandages he wore shoved people aside and walked over to Nel, crouching down with a slight wince and put a hand on her shoulder. Her head flew up, catching him in the chin as she looked around wildly before her eyes landed on him. For a second there was nothing but panic and confusion on her face and then recognition flared in her eyes. Much to the suprise of both Halibel and the red haired man she flung herself into his chest, knocking them both to the ground. Halibel raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the red haired man managed to bring Nel to some sebelance of calm.

"Renji--" the black haired Shinigami she recognized vaguely stopped in the doorway, her violet eyes wide, "is that Nel?"

"Yeah," Renji grunted from his position underneath the very not-childlike Nel Tu, "or I hope so--"

"You don't remember me!" Nel wailed into his chest, "you're so mean!"

"I remember! I remember!" Renji protested loudly, "and you're on top of me so I'm clearly not that mean."

"You know this, Nel?" Byakuya asked, his voice as impassive as ever.

"Yes," Rukia replied, "though she didn't look like that when we met her."

"Really?"

"She was attacked," Halibel stated, "by two others. Their attempt to kill her obviously failed but she did revert to an Arrancar and a child," she looked down at Nel, "though she has regained her form and her powers, her mentality is still that of a child."

"Obviously not her body," Renji snapped from his position underneath her.

"It would appear we need a different montioring system," Unohana said lightly from the doorway, "we have many patients, I do not think these two are in any danger of leaving."

At her unspoken command the massive ammount of people in the room dissapaited with impressive speed. From the snippets of conversation she heard, apparently Nel had met Renji and Rukia when she was traveling with her Fraccion and playing some game called 'eternal tag'. Nel certainly looked as eccentric as any of the Shinigami did with her bright gree hair and markings. The scars she had gained from her mask removal were hidden, just as Ulquiorra's were, by her hair. Halibel frowned. She hadn't realized that the Fourth and Sixth former Espada were also there. She knew, of course, but she hadn't really thought about them. She imagined that they were alive and probably just as miserable and she and Nel, though at the moment Nel seemed more than happy to be sitting there. Halibel bit back the urge to yell at her, reminding herself sternly that while Nel maintained the mentality of a child she most certainly didn't have too. Hanataro finished.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome," he smiled, "you don't think it'll be a problem bandaging her do you? I mean Yachiru always has to have someone hold her down."

"She should not require that," Halibel said, "how are the others?"

"I'm going to check up on them now," he said, "they should be doing as well as you."

Halibel nodded and looked out the window. It was bright in Soul Society, everything was so alive in stark contrast to Las Noches. She wondered how Gin had stood giving everything up, though given what had happened the answer was clearly 'not well'. Gin had always been a source of confusion for her. Tousen was obviously too stupid to realize that Aizen was planning to drown Soul Society in a wave of blood, not look for peace. But Gin, Gin had always sort of been there, a kind of foxy shadow next to Aizen. For all her desire not to smile, it seemed that Gin hardly knew anything else.

She knew that at one point she had not been a monster. She had been a soul, a single living entity that had too much attachement to the real world to move on to Soul Society. Even someone like Ulquiorra, someone who had been a Vasto Lord comprised of many hundreds of souls, in the end one had won out for dominance. They had become Hollows because of their foolishness, because of their arrogance and they had become Espada because of their strength. Just as she knew she had not been a monster, she knew that Gin always had been one. Some people were just naturally inclined towards evil and Gin was clearly one of them. She imagined that her soul was as well or she wouldn't have become an Espada. She wondered if the people in Soul Society knew that Gin considered Aizen the closest thing to a father that he ever had.

"Well?"

Hanataro and the others looked up to see a woman standing in the doorway. Her hair was short with a single braid that fell down her back wrapped in cloth. A bandage wound around her neck. Halibel could vaguely remember her stabbing Barranga with something. The Espada had managed to slice her neck rather badly before she rammed the black and yellow object into the same spot and within seconds he had fallen. At the moment she looked at them with cold eyes, no suspicion, no hatred, just cold, calculating eyes that seemed to analyze everything that they saw. Halibel had seen enough warriors to know that this one had just had something very dear ripped away. She hadn't seen her crying on the battlefield or confessing love to anyone so it must have been something else.

"Captain Soifon," Hanataro bowed to her, "they're recovering well."

"As are the other two," she said looking at them, "you two!" she barked over her shoulder at two black robed women, "you're in here."

"Hold it! Hold it!" Mayuri was back. Halibel saw Nel wince and felt like she wished to do the same, "guards?! Why?" he demanded.

"You've completed your research," Soifon snapped, her voice holding no patience for him, "you've said yourself that they're becoming Shinigami and there's nothing more you can do, any more acceleration would be dangerous. Therefore they and the other two are in my custody from now on, as the Vizards will be once they are cured and we figure out how best to deal with them."

"Bu—"

"Now is not the time to argue with me," she advanced, seeming much taller even though she had to raise her chin to look him in the eye, "we have lost enough people without someone like you running around loosing us more! Now I strongly suggest you go and prepare for the promotion ceremony before I have you arrested for abusing Shinigami."

Mayuri seemed to know better than to argue with the furious Captain. He turned and walked out. Soifon nodded at the guards and walked out, but not before Halibel was quick enough to catch sight of a tear glistening on her cheek before she angrily swiped it away.

**Break**

As far as Zanpakto spirits went, Benihime liked to think that she was one of the more understanding ones. After all, she had been very understanding when Kisuke Urahara, little more than a punk kid, had awoken her. She had been equally understanding when he had forced her to reveal her true form to him in three days instead of hundreds of years. And she had, in her opinion, been especially understanding when he had uprooted them and walked off to the real world. Of course by that time she had been far too understanding in her opinion and so she'd decided not to talk to him for a couple of decades, just to teach him a lesson. However now they were back in Soul Society and she was rather pleased to be back in the company of the other (if slightly weaker) Zanpakto spirits.

So she didn't get why the hell he was so upset.

It was clear that he was. Instead of her giving him the cold shoulder he had _left_ her on his desk and gone off to God knows where with his little black cat woman. Needless to say Benihime was not in any way, shape or form amused. She had it in her mind to keep him from achieving Bankai for the _next_ hundred or so years just to make sure he learned his lesson. When the door opened she was sitting on the desk, her arms crossed and her head held high in the air. Kisuke Urahara, on the other hand, felt all the fight drain out of him. He was tired enough without dealing with Benihime's decision to appear for the first time in a hundred or so years instead of just obeying his command for her first form.

"Benihime," he greeted, the weariness in his voice apparent.

Benihime turned the force of her red glare to him, pleased to see that the years she'd ignored him had returned the force to the gesture's effect. Then again, she doubted that there wasn't a person who wouldn't be affected by coming in to see her. Benihime was apptly named. She dressed like a Princess, her face painted a perfect white and decorated with red paint that matched the color of her eyes. She did not dress for battle like most but rather she wore a full red kimono, embroidered with black and gold in the scene of a massacer. The black and gold theme was repeated in the ornaments she wore in her ebony hair.

"Why are you sulking once again?" she asked, her voice cool and aloof.

"Oh I just created monsters," he said with an absent wave of his hand that belayed the bitterness and self-loathing in his voice.

"You've always created monsters," she replied dryly. He sighed and reached for the cane but she smacked his hand away, "what's really bothering you, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs?" she taunted.

"Nothing," he snapped as she once again eluded him.

"Come on Kisuke," she purred, "we both know its more than that," he glared, his head turning in time with the red that flowed around her, "I want to hear you say it," he looked away as though she had struck him, so she grabbed the fan from her obi and obliged, leaving a welt on his cheek, "say it," he pressed lips tightly together, "you never wanted to come back to Soul Society. You loved the fact that she chose you over all others, loved that fact that in her eyes you were worth more than the great Byakuya Kuchiki," she grinned, pleased at the effects her words were having, "and now its a hundred years later, she's still a Princess and you are still the little knock-kneed orphan that she brought home so many years ag—" his hand streaked out faster than she had thought, wrapping around the hilt of the cane he concealed her in, "you've gotten fast."

"Wake up, Benihime," he ordered, his voice cool. The cane vanished as the blade widened and gained its elaborate designs.

"Are you going to try for Bankai?" she asked as he turned and walked towards the door, Benihime over his shoulder easily.

"Nope," he said with a grin. She frowned and walked froward, keeping up with him easily.

"Why not?" she demanded crossly.

"Because you're not going to let me," he said with a shrug, she pouted and he chuckled, "although if you'd like me to I'd be happy to walk into the promotion ceremony in full Bankai glory."

"Well you'd hardly be able to look like _more_ of an idiot," she sniffed dryly.

"Never underestimate my ability to look like an idiot,"he said.

"I would never," she said in mock seriousness, "must we go to the promition ceremony, its so boring," she added with a huff, crossing her arms angrily.

"I know, I know," he agreed, "but we need to go," he smiled over at her, "besides, you get to see Ashisogi Jizo again."

She was silent for a moment.

"I hate you."

He laughed but it was tinged with a bitterness that worried Benihime greatly. Even moreso when he stopped outside the doors and looked over at her.

"I hate me too."

The promotion ceremony was somber. So many had died, so many were still hurt. The mood of the ceremony suited Hinamori just fine. She was not happy and did not see why everyone thought she should be. Even if she had finally come to her senses, even if she had finally done what was necessary, the fact was that she had turned her back on her oldest friend for a man who had tried to kill her. Belted at her side, Tobiume shared her sadness. The blade had been screaming for revenge and blood when she had killed Aizen but the fact was that Tobiume was just as sad as she was. They had worked towards their goal, to be stronger for Aizen, for so long together that when the goal was gone it hurt worse than anything. Her eyes rose fractionally and she caught a glimpse of intent blue-green eyes staring at her and she hung her head. Maybe there was something that hurt more.

"Fifth Division Captain Momo Hinamori," the Commander General said, his voice soft and almost regretful.

"Thank you," Hinamori whispered.

"We will forgo speeches," he said, a note of kindness in his voice, "you are all free to go."

She was immediately swarmed with people offering congratualtions. She felt his familiar spritiual pressure fighting his way through the crowd. Quickly she hurried in the opposite direction, desperate to get away. It felt as though people were pulling at her, as though she was being forced to stay when she wanted to be anywhere else. Tobiume, sensing her distress, began to hum in preparation for being released but she ordered the blade back into submission. Fighting her way through the crowd of Captains she hurried out of the meeting room and raced down the hallway as fast as she could.

"Hinamori!"

Her feet stopped against her will. She turned her head almost painfully to see him standing framed in the doorway. One of his hands was grasping at the hilt of Hyourinmaru and she could feel through Tobiume that it was just as desperate to get to her as its master. He saw her tense a second before she ran and even though he raced forward she was gone before he could even touch the hem of her cloak. He gritted his teeth against the urge to scream, knowing that freezing the room of Captains behind him was probably going to get him in a lot of trouble. It was not as though he didn't have enough to deal with. Matsumoto, probably the only person who could understand, was out of comission in more ways than one at the moment. He wished that she hadn't tried to reason with Gin, he needed her advice desperately at the moment and the fact that she was still sacrificing herself for him just didn't make sense to him,

Then he saw the ice spreading from his feet and realized he was doing the exact same thing.

Well one of them was going to have to fix it, one of them was going to have to be strong and Matsumoto was clearly not going to be the one in this situation. Even if it was going to get him in heaps of trouble he gripped Hyourinmaru and immediatley made the command. The crack of thunder and lightening was almost frighteningly close but the Captains knew a lot better than to say anything to him when he was in such a state. He raced out into the street, his eye seaching. His eyes caught those of Ikkaku who jerked his head quite obviously in one direction and he was off again. He found her huddled under a tree, she had taken off her white cloak and suffed it into her cloths in a failed attempt not to ruin the garment. He was strongly reminded of that day when she had first recieved her Shinigami cloths and come home practically dancing with them. Unbidden a smile tugged at his lips and he stepped under the tree. Her head flew up, her eyes wide and frightened. He realized that he had gotten taller than her, not by much but by enough to make a difference between them.

"Hinamori," he said, his voice soft.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she greeted.

He felt the tree next to them go up in a blaze of lightening induced fire. After years and years of trying to get her to call him 'Captain Hitsugaya' she had to finally give in to it. He wondered if it was some kind of cruel twist of fate that at the moment he would have cut his arm off to have her call him 'Shiro'.

"Is there something you need?" she asked, knowing better than to point out the fact he had just blown up a tree next to her.

"You've been avoiding me," he said stepping forward. She stepped back until she was as far away from him as she could be without going into the rain, "why?"

"I haven't--" she began. He glared at her and she looked down, "what was I supposed to say to you?" she asked, her voice soft and almost scared, "that you were right? That everything I ever worked for was a total lie?!" her voice rose in near hysteria, "that it wasn't until I realized that Aizen had almost killed _you_ that I knew he was so evil?!" he heard the sob that slipped from her and he felt his own heart ache, "tell me!"

"You could have said 'hi'."

She stared at him in shock. Was he making a joke? Then she saw the seriousness in his eyes and realized that however much she had been afraid, however much she had tried to put the distance between them to give him a chance to be happy with some else, the fact was that he had had missed her just as much as she had missed him. Her eyes hit the ground in shame as she fought the urge to run as far away, as fast away as she could. She opened her mouth to reply when someone skidded into their hiding space.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Hinamori! Come quick, Gin Ichimaru has woken up!"


	5. Its the Fear ART by Dwellin

**AN PLEASE READ AN**

**Okay Gin is ooc, please remember that and don't write me reviews saying "WTF?". I promise he'll be better soon (if Rangiku wakes up...). Ulquiorra is as well but for a different reason (you'll see soon) also, there's a spoiler for Nel's Zanpakto. **

The garden that surrounded Hisana Kuchiki's grave was nothing short of breathtaking. Byakuya would never have allowed anything less. Bellflowers, plum blossoms, sakura trees, they all surrounded anyone who walked along the white-stoned path. Bordering the path on either side was a pair of twin streams that trickled merrily along the way before surrounding the white gazebo that served as Hisana's final resting place. The stone inside, the last real proof that Hisana had lived, was simple. She had forbidden him from carving his name opposite hers, from painting the letters red, from swearing to wait faithfully until he could join her in the afterlife. He had asked her why and she had simply smiled softly and said that she still believed he would one day fall in love. The fact that she knew, that she acknowledged it, that made it so much worse.

He had loved Hisana, as much as he knew how to love another person, but he had loved _what _ she was far more than he had loved _who_ she was. Hisana had been everything he had desperately needed. She was someone who needed him, him above all others. Not like Yoruichi wanted a playmate before easily casting him off, not like his grandfather wanted an heir that would obey him unlike his arrogant son, no Hisana had needed him first as a friend and then as a lover. She had needed him just as much, needed him to get her out of the hell her life had become, needed him to help her find her sister. He wondered sometimes, when he was feeling the most self-deprecating, if they had more time would they have truly fallen in love? If she had not needed him and he had not needed her, would they have been able to have a happy ending to their epic love story.

He supposed it made little difference now. Hisana was dead and gone and he was stuck, as he had been for a long time, in a kind of purgatory. He was not really here, not really there, just sort of existing. He came to the garden every now and then, just to remember, but recently life had become too complicated to allow him the luxury of remembering. In fact, he would not be here at all if he hadn't seen the dart of black. He knew she let him see her, she was very good at remaining invisible when she wished too. He had obliged her unspoken invitation and set down the reports he had brought home to read before making his way through the garden to the gazebo where he knew she would be.

She was dressed in black, her back and shoulders bare save for the cascade of purple hair that fell unbound down her back. Her amber eyes were locked ahead on the monument but he knew that she had heard him come in. Under the cascade of hair he could see the jagged skin where half of her ear had been torn away, leaving it almost comically pointed. He stepped fully into the gazebo and she turned her head, her golden eyes flickering over his body before returning to the monument. He let the silence become thick with unspoken questions, one of her true annoyances. She broke the silence, turning around to face him fully. She looked more exposed than Halibel the first time he had seen her in Mayuri's lab.

"I did not expect to see you here so soon," he said, keeping his voice carefully smooth. She swallowed thickly and looked down. He found himself wondering when she had become the child and he the adult in their relationship, "I did not expect to see you here at all."

"You and me both," she muttered softly, one hand coming up to finger the jagged edge of her ear.

"Would you prefer to go inside?" he offered but she shook her head in gentle refusal, "is there something—"

"One of your elders came to me last night," she interjected, "and one of the Shihon Clan," he felt icy fingers creep up his spine at the realization of what she was about to say, "they said that the Shihon Clan could be returned to its former status," he braced himself inwardly, "if our engagement was re-instated."

"I see," he stated, desperately wishing the ice inside of him would hurry up and make him numb instead of sick, "and did you give a reply?"

"Of course I did!" she cried, her eyes turning indignant, "I refused their offer and they said I simply needed time to think about it!" she crossed her arms angrily and he saw her eyes shine brighter than they had a moment before, "as if I don't know what I want."

"Do you?" he asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"she snapped.

"You're still here, even though the battle is over. You've heard the rumors as well as I have and now that Urahara has been made the President of the Shinigami Research Institute and Hinamori has been appointed the Captain of the Fifth Division, one can only assume that the rumors about your impending appointment as Head of the Special Forces is true as well."

"I should be head of anything," she muttered darkly, "Soifon—"

"Your protoge has done extrodinarily," he said, "no-one is arguing that, but we should not let loyalties to our friends come before our duty to protect the population of Soul Society," Yoruichi looked down, "we have lost many, those who remain must do what is necessary, regardless of what they want."

"I know," she let out a frustrated breath, "I know," she looked up, "when I accepted my exile I assumed I would return," she shrugged, her arms wrapping around her waist, "and then fifty years became a hundred and I just, I adapted to the idea of spending the rest of my days in the human world," she closed her eyes, "I never dreamed we'd come back."

"Ah yes," he nodded coldly, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "how is the great Kisuke Urahara enjoying his 'triumphant' return to Soul Society?"

"Don't start," she warned, "he's beating himself up enough without your help."

"As he should," he said, a note of animosity in his voice, "its not as though he didn't create the Hogyoku—"

"He had no way of knowing Aizen would take it—"

"He should have planned for it!" Byakuya cut her off sharply, "instead of running off and then hiding it in the body of _my_ sister!"

"The fact that she was your sister had nothing to do with it!" she cried hotly, "besides I didn't see you running to save her until after someone else had already done it for you."

He looked away sharply and she wondered if it would have been better for her just to hit him. For a moment they were silent, the only sound was that of her labored breathing, he was still a noble, still composed. Her control was long since gone. She knew his lack of action in saving Rukia, in dishonoring his wife's memory, was one of the true sore spots for him, just as his general dislike of Kisuke was for her. It was low blow for her to go there, even lower after the fact that he had quite literally gotten himself impaled to save her. Then again, it was low of him to place all the blame on Kisuke.

"To absolve him completely of blame is the same as saying _Kyoka Suigetsu_ was just Aizen's blade," he said, his voice quiet.

"No-one's absolving Kisuke of anything," she replied, "least of all him," she sighed, "I heard him aruging with Benihime the other day."

"I thought his Zanpakto wasn't speaking to him," he stated, his voice revealing mild suprise.

"Apparently she was worried enough to break the silence," she said.

"Why are you here?" he asked after a moment.

"For the same reason I imagine Orihime has been keeping the company of Ulquiorra," she said with a shrug, "the world could end and you'd still be Little Byakuya." He smiled at the nickname, amused since now he was taller than her.

"Captain Kuchiki! Special Forces Head Shihon!" a man in a black Shinigami uniform raced to them, "Gin Ichimaru has woken up."

The cry had gone out all over Soul Society. Gin Ichimaru had woken up. Despite not being the first informed, Yoruichi and Byakuya were none the less the first on sight. Of course Uhohana had put his room in lockdown, stating that traitor or no, no-one under her care was going to wake up at the point of a Zanpakto. It was no suprise though that the one person she permitted insdie was Momo Hinamori. After all, Aizen had chosen the two of them as much as he had any Espada. He had found them both when they were little more than children and become a hero to one and a father to the other. Hinamori agreed to go in, once more distancing herself from the scared little waif who had followed Aizen so blindly.

Like most young women she had been put off by Gin, hell she had once blamed him for making Aizen do what he had done, but she had never really be afraid of him. Between working for Aizen and being around Matsumoto she had spent far too much time in his company to be truly afraid. Now, looking at him, at what he had become, it was a wonder she had felt anything but pity for him. Gin was a shadow of his former self in more ways than one. His hair was limp and silver, hanging almost to his shoulders and dull with neglect. He seemed sad, sad enough not to smile, sad enough to have his eyes open. Though they had once been the color of polished rubies they were now dull and closer to that of old blood. The hand that had been resting on Tobiume's hilt dropped to her side.

"I don't need your pity," Gin's voice was little more than a rasp thanks to the tube that had been down his throat.

"I don't pity you," Hinamori replied looking hard at the ground and then back at his eyes, "I loved him too, you know," his eyes locked with hers, "even after I had every reason not too, I still did. And I—I had a person too who called me back, who stayed with me when _they_ had every reason not too," she smiled, her eyes watery, "so I don't pity you," she said, "because we have people who love us, who care about us, who show us that the world isn't evil because of one man. That we're not just evil and I—" she stopped, "I've been terribly foolish and I have to go," she turned and hurried to the door, "don't worry, she'll be okay, she just got you back after all," she added before throwing open the door.

"Hinam—oof!" Hitsugaya was knocked solidly back against the wall as Hinamori streaked out of the room and collided with his chest.

"I'm so sorry Shiro," she said, her voice muffled by his robe.

"Stupid bed wetter Momo," he murmured, his voice full of affection as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder, "didn't I tell you there was nothing to be sorry about?"

Unohana smiled and gently closed the door, feeling as though Hinamori was finally out of her care. A sharp inhale reminded her that she'd probably need all the strength to heal the poor soul next to her. She turned around and faced him before walking over. Aizen had split him like a fruit, the long scar he would wear forever stretched from below his naval to the base of his throat in a jagged, angry line. Matsumoto's scar would be hidden probably between her breasts. Quietly she walked over to him and began her inspection of his broken form.

"Will she—" he stopped, unable to complete the words.

"Now that you've woken up, I am more optomistic," she said, "but I expect her to recover," she added. He nodded, "there are other survivors who have been brought here for help, the Vizards for one," there was a brief flicker of suprise in his eyes, "and four of the Espada, Halibel, Nel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow."

"You're curing them," he said. She nodded.

"Any information you have would be greatly appriciated. Aizen seems to have destroyed all his notes—"

"Las Noches," his breathing became labored and he raised a hand, coughing almost violently into it, though he struggled to get the words out. Unohana darted forward and tried to heal his lungs but he waved her off, determined to speak, "black box, behind the third shelf in his study, Ulquiorra knows where."

"Rest," she soothed, hesitating a fraction before placing a hand against the bare, too-warm skin of his back, "your body needs to recover," he shook his head as his lungs struggled to clear themselves. Unable to stand the sight of someone, even him, suffering, Unohana pressed two fingers to his forehead and knocked him unconscious with a quick spell. He sagged fully against her and she felt her heart ache, "oh Gin," she sighed, 'what did he do to you?"

She was shocked at how thin he was, more bones than anything else as if he hadn't been eating or he had been sick for a long time. His face seemed younger without the murderous grin, more like the little boy that had shocked them all with his talent at such a young age. Gently she laid him down against the pillows, propping him up so that if he started coughing again he wouldn't choke before help could come. She grabbed a cloth and wet it, wringing out the exess before carefully wiping his hand and face free of the blood that reminded her of the ruby of his eyes. She opened the door and looked out.

"Vice Captain Kotetsu," she called gently, Isane appearing instantly as she led her into the room, "I need a diagnostic on Gin," she said, "he seems to be coughing up blood."

"Yes, Captain," she said.

"Thank you," Unohana opened the door and stepped outside, "7th Seat Yamada," he was there instantly, "how are the Espada doing?"

"As well as can be expected," he said, "they seem to be nearly fully Shinigami now, though," he paused and frowned, "though their Soul Power is almost non existant for most, it seems to be resetting itself," he explained, "see each of them was chosen for their Spiritual Power and we've seen them fight so it shouldn't be shocking when I tell you that it is my belief that within the week each of them is going to achieve Captain Level Pressure."

"You believe they'll have Bankai?" she asked.

"See that's the thing. Their Zanpakto's are designed to convert their users into their origial, albiet more powerful, Hollow form," he sighed, 'the issue is that since they're going to have no more Hollow Form, we don't know what their Zanpkato's are capable of."

"I see," she said, "it would seem that Ulquiorra Schiffer has information as to the location of Aizen's notes, something we need to ensure the process of reverse Hollowification will not damage the Vizards or Ichigo Kurosaki," she looked at him, "I need you to do all you can to ensure that he is ready as soon as possible."

"Of course, Captain Unohana," he bowed and hurried off down the hallway.

While he had spent most of his time in the company of the female Espada it was hard to miss the presence of the males. Even shrieking in fear Nel was still a good deal quieter than Grimmjow and even though he was quiet Ulquiorra was unsettling enough to make up for his lack of volume. Squaring his shoulder he pushed open the door to probably the strangest sight he had seen in a while. If the Espada became Shinigami then these two would fit right in. Grimmjow was testing how long he could take off his montior and re-attach it to a different part of his body before the alarm even started. One of Orihime's fairies seemed to be assisting him in the game. Ulquiorra was sitting cross-legged on the bed looking at the notes that Urahara had left out, his head cradled in his hands. His left eye had re-appeared as his skin had become a normal tone instead of its chalk white. He too was in the company of a pair of faries who seemed to be bringing him new reading material. Sitting on a cot between the two beds was Orihime, one of her fairies perched on her finger happily chatting away.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, feeling like he was interuptting something, "Captain Unohana sent me."

"She didn't bring food did she?" Grimmjow demanded, he shook his head and the Espada swore angrily, "listen you tell her to bring us food or that woma—"

"Orihime!" she called to him cheerily, the fairy on his shoulder glaring angrily to accent it.

"Or Orhime is going to cook for us and I'm not staying here to eat what she makes, you got it?"

The door opened to reveal Soifon with two black cloaked men in tow and Hanataro was close to losing his patience.

"I need to speak to Ulquiorra!" he burst out almost angrily. The green eyed Espada looked up, clearly suprised to hear his name spoken, "can you walk?" he nodded, "come on," he shrugged and stood up, following him out of the room despite Grimmjow's protests, "I'm 7th Seat Hanataro Yamada," he added, "we've spoken to Gin Ichimaru and he said you know the location of Aizen's study where he kept his notes."

"I do not know what they look like," the former Espada replied.

"We do," he said, "we need you to take us there as soon as your health permits. We'll have a team ready to accompany you to Las Noches."

"And if I refuse?" he asked.

"Then a lot of innocent people are going to die," he snapped angirly.

"And if I accept?" he asked.

"I don't kno—"

"If this mission is sucessful then you will have proven yourself capable of loyalty by choice," Vice Captain Sasakibe, "If the other former Espada do the same we will consider you all candidates for the Shinigami Institute. If you do not wish to become Shinigami you will be stripped of your powers and sent to the human world."

"I will go," he said after a moment, "if the others are included in this team of yours," he said.

"I will speak to the Commander General," he replied, "though I do not forsee it to be a problem," Ulquiorra nodded in response as he turned to Hanataro, "do you have any ideas for how to heal them?" he asked.

"Actually, sir," he said with a smile, "I do."

**Break**

Nel knew she was going to get in heaps of trouble for what she was about to do, but she was just too bored to care. Besides she had heard that the Vizards were somewhere and there were more of them so maybe they'd play with her. It wasn't that she didn't like Bel-Bel but she could be so boring and so serious. Sometimes she'd look at Nel almost sadly, like she was thinking about how Nel used to be. Nel imagined that she was quite different given how sad Bel-Bel looked but it wasn't like it was her fault she changed. She had attached her monitor to Bel-Bel and waited until the guards were alseep before ducking out. Now she was tiptoeing along the hospital, trying not to make any sort of noise so that they wouldn't hear her.

It wasn't terribly hard, except now her feet were much bigger than they had been before. Also her hair was too long, it kept falling in her eyes. She missed the weight of her mask remnants but she was glad that her hair covered the scars. She already had the one on her face, she didn't want to add to it. She frowned and tiptoed around the corner before stopping and pressing her back to the wall, waiting for the sound to pass.

"Sit down," Rukia demanded, helping Ichigo into a chair before the orange haired man could collapse anymore.

"I can't—its no use!" he doubled over, his fingers digging into his scalp.

"Ichigo you practically dead a few days ago," Rukia sighed, "you shouldn't push yourself this much as it is. I know you don't like depending on people but Orihime's going to be better soon, the fairies are already crossing over and soon she'll be able to help everyone."

"Its not nice to spy on people."

Nel jumped and whipped around, her hands clapping over her mouth to muffle her shriek of suprise. Standing beind her was Renji. He still looked injured but not as bad as he had before. He didn't seem as tall or frightening anymore but she supposed that was more due to her being considerably taller than before. She swallowed thickly and let her hand drop, bracing herself for him to go and get the other Shinigami or throw her back in her room to be bored silly. He approached her until he was standing over her and looked down at her, raising a hand. She flinched away but suddenly found the back of it pressed to her forehead.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked softly

"You don't have a fever," he said removing his hand, "what are you doing out of your room?"

"I'm bored," she pouted, "I'm fully healed," she yanked her robe down to show him the slightly darker skin where her hole had been, "see? And now I'm bored!"

"Okay okay," he said hotly, "pull your robe back up."

"Your cheeks match your hair," she told him.

"I'm not the one standing there with my robe around my waist," he snapped, yanking the garment back into its proper position before going down the hallway. He stopped and turned around, "well?"

"Where are we going?" she asked trotting to keep up with him.

"You said you were bored so we're going to entertain you," he said stopping at the door when she fell behind, "what now?"

"I can't go out there," she said softly looking at the doors, clutching the neck of her robe around her tightly as though for comfort, "its _Soul Society_."

"And?" he rolled his eyes, "look your with me so you can go out and anyway," he looked over his shoulder and then back at her, "you're going to have to go out there sometime," he offered a hand, "come on."

Nel swallowed thickly, looking from his hand to his face to the door and back again. Slowly she reached forward and took his hand as he pushed open the doors with his free hand. She winced at the bright light before her eyes adjusted. Everything was so, well, vibrant, so different from Las Noches and the desert she had called home for so long. Her eyes were wide and she knew her jaw was on the ground in shock at the sight. She didn't realize she had moved closer to Renji, wrapping both her hands around his arm in a failed attempt at security until she looked up to see his face.

"Your cheeks match your hair again."

"Come on," he grumbled leading her outside, "Sado!" Nel's head flew up in suprise.

Of all the Shinigami she'd seen so far, Sado seemed to be the least hurt or the most recovered. He was also just as tall as she remembered, dwarfing her even once she was taller herself. Still despite her changed apperance he still smiled slightly at her, his lips quirking up even though his hair covered his eyes.

"You got taller, Nel," he said, causing her to turn as red as Renji's hair, "are you allowed to take her out of the Fourth Division."

"As long as I'm with her," he said with a shrug, "after all, Nel hasn't done anything to hurt any of us."

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Nel says she's bored," he grinned, "I'm taking her to the 11th Division."

"Are you sure that's—" he frowned slightly, "wise."

"I can fight anyone you bring," Nel snapped, distangling herself from Renji and raising her chin, eliciting that small smile from Sado again, "lets go!" she marched off.

"Uh, Nel?" Renji called after her, "the 11th Division is this way."

"I knew that!" she snapped marching off in the opposite direction. The two men jogged after her as she headed towards the building.

She liked the 11th Division as soon as she got there. Everyone was so, well, loud. They didn't shut up for anything, especially not for her. Renji and Sado led her into what she assumed was a sort of training room. Renji opened the door and stood to the side as a black-robed Shinigami went sailing out of it. Nel's eyes widened as she peered around the door to see a group of Shingami lining three sides of the room, the side with the door was left clear for those who lost to the bald man standing in the center. He had a wooden sword over her shoulders and was glaring at the open doors, as though the fact that the Shinigami had sailed through them instead of slamming against them was upsetting him.

"Hey! Ikkaku!" Renji stepped in.

"Renji, you come to fight?" he demanded, glaring at him.

"Hehe," Renji held up his hands, "still healing," Ikkaku's glare darkened.

"I'll fight you," Nel stepped into the doorway, "I'm bored," she added as way of an explanation, "this could be entertaining."

"Why the hell not?!" Ikkaku tossed her a wooden sword which she caught deftly, "I hope your recovered enough for this gi—" she slammed her sword up and around, smacking him solidly in the shoulder.

"I'm bored!" she pouted, "you're boring me."

"Oh I'll give you something to be interested in," he said blocking her next attack.

Nel grinned as the two of them fought. The other Shinigami who had been in the room had left as it quickly became apparent that the two of them were not going to limit their spar to the floor. Nel knew she was weakened but even in her stongest state she had a feeling that Ikkaku was not someone to be taken lightly. She was quickly not bored. In fact, she was thrilled. The simple action of fighting against someone, no blasts no nothing, was thrilling. Her blood pounding she continued to counter and attack, even though she felt several welts decorating her newly healed arm and the too-tight skin around her hollow hole was aching.

"This is awsome!"

Nel frowned, looking around for the speaking and recieving a solid whack on her shin for it. She resumed the battle, unsettled but unwilling to stop.

"This is sick! Way better than those stupid Espada. I love it here! Now lets kick this guys ass!"

That voice, it was so familiar. Nel kept hitting back, trying to find an opening and listen to the excited voice that only she could hear above the shouting.

"Come on, come on, come on! Let me in!"

Nel gritted her teeth.

"Neliel, Nel you know you want to. Just say it, I wanna fight too! I'm bored!"

"Declare! Gamuza!" she shouted.

The wooden sword she had been holding vanished, replaced with a long double-ended lance. It was different from the one she had used in her release form, longer and more streamlined. The edges glinted with curved blades while the green body of the lance was smooth under her fingers. Her hands instantly wrapped around the hilt of the blade, her feet shifting into a different stance before she realized what she was doing.

She looked around at everyone's shocked faces and, for the first time in her life, felt like a monster.


	6. Aquarius ART 2 by Dwellin

**AN PLEASE READ AN**

**Okay there was some confusion, which I'm sorry about, but Nel didn't become a centaur, she manifested her Zanpakto. Think of it like a dual bladed lance, except green. This is the closest I could find (****poplegacy.planets./Weapons/SOT/popweap8.jpg****) in case you were wondering. As for the idea of Renji/Nel. Well, I hadn't really thought about it, but maybe...Oh and Soifon's new, bitchy attitude that she's been displaying will be explained...soon.**

"What the hell was that?! We were told it would be at least a few days before they were going to display any kind of Spiritual Pressure!"

"I know but—"

"And what the hell was that _thing_? I thought an Espada's Zanpkato was their former release state!"

"Yes but—"

"It is my belief that Neliel's time spent in an alternate form has, for lack of a better word, enhanced her ability to adapt to the change," Urahara stated, interuptting everyone, "even though she did not carry Gamuza in her alternate form, she did retain enough Spiritual Pressure to take on a Privion-Class Arrancar."

The Shinigami gathered nodded in understanding, though Urhara imagined they did not understand anything. Seconds after awakening Gamuza, Nel had raced off. Renji and Sado had managed to corner her. Gamuza had reverted into a normal dark green Zanpakto, apparently having been summoned by Nel's spiritual power. Upon examination it had been revealed that the green haired woman was far ahead of her peers, her readings were those of a Shinigami between Captain and Vice Captain level and rapidily approaching the former of the two. Of course her emotional maturity was another thing entirely. She physically would not let go of her Zanpakto, unwilling to be separated from Gamuza anymore.

"As for the case of her Zanpakto, it is not unfathomable that their Zanpakto spirits would remain similar if not the same," he said, "though their are some distinct differences between the weapon she carries now and the full form she took on as an Espada. I believe that could be explained by her weapon altering to become a Shinigami weapon instead of a full-body release form."

"And," Commander Yamamoto began, "do you believe if she were to reach Bankai that she would regain her release form?"

"There's no real way to know," Urahara said scratching the back of his neck, "I mean she has no trace of her Hollow in her anymore. She was, quite literally, communicating with her Zanpakto's spirit, no different than what I do with Benihime or you with Ryujin Jakka. Gamuza has stopped being her form and has become her Zanpakto spirit."

"I see," he said quietly, "do you believe her to be a danger?"

"Not her," he said, "if anything I would try to keep her calm, I'd allow Vice Captain Abarai to be her primary guard from now on," he added, "she seems to respond far better to him and the others than she does to her current guards. With her Spiritual Pressure growing so quickly she could inadvertantly harm herself or others."

"Why Vice Captain Abarai?" he demanded, "why not one of the more," he frowned, "experienced, Captains?"

"Vice Captain Abarai achieved Bankai with remarkable speed and fought very well in the battle. It is my belief that he will soon have mastered his Bankai," murmers went up of suprise, only Byakuya didn't seem shocked, "in that time he needs to train. If we wish to fully understand what Nel and Gamuza are capable of she needs to train as well. I fear that with the, uh, prejiduce that is held against her, any other would be ill suited to the task."

"And what of your Bankai?" he asked, "would you be better suited to train her? To understand the changes?"

"With all due respect, Commander General, Benihime does not feel my punishment is complete and refuses me Bankai," he said, "I feel that I would also do better to observe the changes without forcing them myself."

"Yes," he nodded, "very well. Kenpachi was impressed with her fight and has offered one of the spair training grounds on the condition that his subordinates may watch and see 'how a real warrior fights'," he looked up, "is that acceptable?"

"Of course," Urahara bowed, "there is one more thing i wish to discuss with you," he looked around, "a more personal matter."

"Very well," he said, "the rest of you are dismissed."

Renji walked back to the Fourth Division, unsure of how he was supposed to take Urahara's comments on his ability. He had achieved Bankai very quickly, sure, but he still hadn't mastered it. Zabimaru seemed, like a lot people in his life, determined to make him work twice as hard as anyone else and then be fucked over in the end. It wasn't his fault that he still could hardly hold his own against Byakuya Kuchiki, not that it mattered anymore. The whole point with surpassing him was to finally prove that he was better than the nobels, that he was worthy. Worthy of what? Rukia had someone else (who hadn't seen that coming a mile away?) and he would always been a street rat from the 78th District. Pushing open the door he barely had time to flatten himself as one end of Gamuza came dangerously close to making him less of a man and embedded itself in the wall behind him.

"What the fuck?! Nel!" he shouted shoving himself up, "watch where you're swinging that thing!"

"Sorry!" she cried running over and yanking it free, "I didn't mean to aim for you!"

"Its fine," he said shaking his head, "come on."

"Come on where?" she asked clutching Gamuza to her considerable chest.

"Would you just come on?" he demanded, his patience worn thin. She pouted but followed him, "we're going to the 11th Division. You're changing faster than anyone else and we need to figure out how strong you really are."

"I'm strong," she said rolling her eyes, "we're all really really strong. That's why Aizen picked us," she looked back over her shoulder, "what about Bel-Bel?"

"The rest of them should begin to regain their Spiritual Power soon," he said.

"Can I come and visit them?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Nel—"

"Reji?"

"What?"

"Nothin."

Renji led her to the 11th Division, wondering how he went from being in charge of someone who seemed to be a capable warrior to dealing with a child in the body of a very tall woman. He frowned, a very attractive, very un-showered woman. Knowing that unless Yumichika got his hands on the training ground before they got there the bathroom was not going to be suited for anyone with hair past their shoulders. When he turned to the Sixth Division, Nel seemed to pick up on his frustration and kept her lips tightly pressed together in an almost comical expression of silence. When people started bowing to him her eyes went wide. When they started glaring at her she moved closer to him. He dropped his hand from the hilt of Zabimaru and she immediately grasped his hand, wrapping her arms around his arm like she had before. He led her into the Vice Captain's quarters and inside.

"You need to shower," he told her nodding towards the bathroom.

"Thank you," she said looking at Gamuza, "uh, where should I—"

"Anywhere's fine," he shrugged.

"Mmkay," she placed Gamuza on his bed.

"I'm going to get you something other than the hospital robe to wear," he said, "if I'm not back before you get out of the shower stay here okay?" she nodded and walked into the bathroom, "Captain Soifon!" he gasped.

"I brought her cloths," the Captain said in way of a greeting, holding out the bundle, "I assumed you forgot to get her any," he nodded in response.

"Thanks," he said, "how—"

"I must go see to the separation of my Divison," she cut him off turning around, "goodbye."

"What's wrong with her?" Nel asked softly, her head the only thing visible in the doorframe, "did she loose someone?"

"No," he sighed, "she lost something worse," he hung his head, "she had somone she held in very high regard," he sighed and put the cloths on the bed, "she doesn't anymore."

"That's so sad!" Nel cried, "we never really liked Aizen," she added, "he was always so creepy," she shuddered, "we stayed with him because he'd kill us otherwise but still," she frowned, "that must be hard, she's very sad," she sighed, "I'm going to shower now," she announced, "do you have a headband I could use? My hair keeps getting in the way."

"Sure," he said, "go shower, I'll find one."

Renji managed to locate a headband just as the door to his bathroom opened. If he had thought that Nel with her robe around her waist was bad, he hadn't known that there was a towel shortage in Las Noches, or maybe Nel was just very polite and only taking one. Either way, despite having two in the bathroom the former Espada only had taken one and was currently using it to dry off her hair. Renji choked and averted his eyes, desperately focusing on something—on anything other than the very naked, very attractive woman who was standng in his room. He tried to think of Rukia or of the fact that she was emotionally a child sometimes or of anything but the very obvious thoughts going through his mind.

"Renji?" he felt a wet hand tap him on his shoulder and jumped, "where's my cloths?"

"There!" he pointed at the bed, flinging a hand out. He saw Nel take them and heard the rustling of the towel hitting the floor and the black robes being secured, "next time feel free to use two towels," he added.

"I can shower here again?" Nel all but squealed, "thank you! Your shampoo and stuff smells very nice."

"Here," Renji said holding out the hairband.

"Thank you," Nel grinned and pushed her green hair back, "now its not so everywhere."

"Good," Renji couldn't help but return the smile, "get Gamuza, lets go have you kick some ass."

"Can I kick yours?" she asked, securing the Zanpakto to her waist.

"I promise when my ribs are healed we'll fight," he said, "until then something tells me Ikkaku's going to want a rematch."

"But I won," she protested.

"Exactly," he replied, "now do it a couple hundred more times and get your ass kicked a few and we'll be set."

It didn't make sense to Nel but she shrugged and followed him outside anyway.

**Break**

"Okay, Ulquiorra, just lie down," Orihime said peppily, "this won't hurt."

Ulquiorra glared but made no move to comply. He had enough demonstrations of Orihime's powers to know its effectiveness but still, the thought of just _lying_ there while someone he had held captive had complete control over his very _existance_ was troubling to him. The Six Faries waited patiently in her hairpins, ready to go at a moment's command and heal whatever remaining damage becoming a Shinigami had done to him. Like all of Soul Society, he had felt Nel's burst of Spiritual Pressure as she converted her Zanpakto. Unlike all of them he knew that there was no way in hell Halibel hadn't already done it, she was simply controlling it. He imagined they had some stupid long-winded explanation but when it came down to it Halibel could probably have all of them in body bags before they had time to blink.

It wasn't as though Nnoitra Jiugar had stopped being a sexist pig once Neliel had been defeated. He had attempted to attack Halibel shortly after becoming the Fifth Espada. Apparently she had been having a bad day and was in no mood to indulge him. She beat him within and inch of his life and left him impaled on his own Zanpakto before letting her Fracion play with him for a few days. They left him, still attached to his Zanpakto, in the middle of the Espada meeting room. He hadn't challenged her after that, at least not to an actual battle. Of course every time that he would taunt or make a snide comment he would appear a few days later, more body parts than actual body.

There were few actual laws in Las Noches. Living in a place of chaos, it was nearly impossible to enforce any kind of actual order without a large ammount of bloodshed. Halibel seemed to have a talent for that, that and making the Espada think naughty things. Therefore of the laws he was aware of not invovling obedience to Aizen, probably the most enforced one was do not do _anything_ under _any_ cirumstances to infuriate, anger or otherwise upset Halibel. He had a feeling that even Gin and Tousen weren't going to do anything to infuriate the Espada.

"Ulquiorra?" his eyes narrowed as he turned back to Orihime.

"Don't be such a pussy," Grimmjow growled, "lie down and let her heal you."

Ulquiorra bit back the urge to smack Grimmjow. A week in Soul Society and he was already picking up on words that Ulquiorra had a feeling were not coming out of Orihime's mouth.

"I would prefer-" he began but stopped when Grimmjow opened his mouth, "very well," he walked over to the bed and lay down on it.

"Okay," Orihime smiled, "_Soten Kisshun_," she said, the two fairies streaking out of her hairpins and enveloping him in a gold sheild, "I reject," she stated firmly.

There was a whirring sound and he felt his Spiritual Power convert instantly, shooting through him as all his injuries vanished with equal speed. The shield retracted itself and soared back into her hairpins.

"There!" Orihime grinned, "all don-"

The words died on her lips as suddenly Ulquiorra was towering over her, his emerald eyes searching her face.

"That was much quicker than I've seen you do it," he stated, she swallowed and nodded before looking down, "how?"

"I guess I'm just getting good?" she said, the words coming out as a question.

"Woman don't try my patience," he snapped, "how?"

"T-they said that we were too strong," she said, her eyes filling, "that we _had_ to remember or that we'd do more harm than good," she bit her lip, "that we'd throw off the balance. We carried Ichigo, he was too hurt, and we found our way back here."

"Woman," he began.

"We died!" her head flew up, her eyes bright with tears that leaked down her cheeks, "we all died fighting Aizen! That's why I couldn't heal you before hand because I just got the _Shun Shun Rikka_ back and we had to wait a little bit because they were adjusting since I don't have a physical body anymore okay?!"

She turned around angrily and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Good one," Grimmjow snorted, "way to fuck it up."

"Shut up," Ulquiorra glared.

"What? You gonna start working on replacing those tear marks of yours?" he smirked crossing his arms. Ulquiorra glared and suddenly the right side of Grimmjow's vision exploded in stars, "what the fuck?!"

"Be quiet," Ulquiorra snapped. Grimmjow growled and clenched his fist angrily in response

"Why don't you both be quiet?"

They both turned around to see Captain Soifon standing there looking, as usual, ready to kill them both. The fact that she had Halibel next to her did not help matters. He did not recognize anyone else. Wisely they both stopped and stepped away from each other. Soifon walked fully into the room, her eyes sending daggers up and down both of their spines. Halibel stood with her usual expression of detachment. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, trying to see if he could see the outline of her Zanpakto anywhere. If it was somewhere she was doing a very good job of keeping it concealed.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Soifon was in front of him instantly, her eyes narrowed and angry.

"Uh—" he shrugged, "I'm wondering where Halibel's keeping her Zanpakto these days. She can get very, uh, creative with her placement," he added, "hey didn't you have two braids?"

She stiffined but made no move to turn around. Ulquiorra looked rather smug and Grimmjow quickly planned that he could at least put Ulquiorra in a bodycast for a bit before Soifon murdered him.

"I suggest," she hissed, her voice making it clear that it was _not_ a suggestion, "that you learn not to question things that do not concern you," she turned around, the sheer force of her Spiritual Power making his mind blank, "before I decide that I would like an animal print for my next rug! Is that clear?!"

Grimmjow nodded.

"Good, now Orihime healed Ulquiorra and you clearly don't require that so," she glared at the three of them, "you three idiots are coming with me, now—" instantly a flowering crest appeared on their upper arms, "there's one on Neliel as well. I assume you know what this means. Any funny business and—"

"New carpets?" Grimmjow suggested.

"Exactly. Now then, Ulquiorra knows the location of Aizen's study, Gin Ichimaru has told us what to look for. It is my job to get you three up to your inital release as soon as possible so we can go to Las Noches and try to—"

"We're all going?" Grimmjow demanded, "why all of us?"

"What did i tell you about questioning?" Soifon hissed.

"Carpet?"

"Very good," she turned back to them, "We are going to the 11th Division where their members have been kind enough to agree to beat you all until you attain some kind of release form. You will be monitored by the 2nd Division and—yes, what now?"

"What if we win?" Grimmjow asked smugly.

A second later something pierced though the skin of his arm. He looked down to see a crest blossoming on the unmarked skin of his arm and realized that it could mean nothing good.

"Don't worry," she said, the stinger on her hand glinting in the light, "that won't be a problem."

**Break**

Gin collapsed into the chair next to Matsumoto's bedside, feeling like he had run all the way to Las Noches and back rather than taken three steps. Shakily he ran a hand through his unkempt hair, hoping he was not going to start coughing up blood. His eyes turned to Matsumoto's face and he wondered how something that looked so perfect could be so broken. If anyone would understand that it would be him. But he was broken somewhere else, somewhere a good deal darker, somewhere that couldn't be fixed. Unohana could fix Matsumoto, she just had to be able too.

"Hey Ran," he whispered, his voice unable to raise itself to a higher volume, "I know you don't want to but its time to wake up," he looked at her, "come on, I'll—" he stopped for a moment before charging ahead, "I'll tell you anything—I'll tell you everything just, please," he closed his eyes, "don't let go."

"Sorry," came the breathless reply.

"Rangiku?" Gin's eyes widened and despite his body's protests he leaned forward watching as her eyes fluttered open. They were clouded with pain and drugs and sleep but they were the most beautiful things that Gin had ever seen.

"Gin," she smiled, "you came back," her eyes began to close and something cold and terrifying made all his wounds stop aching.

"No, no," he grabbed the call button, desperate for Unohana, desperate for her not to slip under again, "Ran keep your eyes open," he demanded, attempting a different tactic, "you hear me? Don't close your eyes," he looked at her, "Ran come on, you can't die _now_, the war's over."

"Thanks to you 'n Momo," she slurred out, "'bout time you two came 'round 'n opened your eyes."

"I know! I'm sorry," he heard the machines monitoring her begin to wail, "oh God Ran, please don't do this!" he cried, raw pain burning through his chest.

"Die? Sorry," she offered a weak smile as her hand came up, her fingers touching his hair, "now don't go back to being so evil, okay Gin? Everyone's going to need you now."

"They need you!" he gasped out through the block in his throat as his eyes stung, "I need you!"

"No," she smiled as her hand dropped to the bed, "don't you see? I've always needed you."

And then she was gone. For a moment there was nothing, no wailing monitors, no downcast Unohana, nothing but him and the very still Rangiku. And then the world came slamming back into focus. Gin folded into himself over Rangiku's body, the sounds coming from his lips far moe those of a wild animal than of a man. Unohana felt her own eyes sting. It wasn't often that she lost people but to loose someone like Rangiku Matsumoto, well those were the death's that hurt the worst. She turned to the sky and watched the ominus black clouds roll in.

"Would you please prepare our buildings for a flood?" she spoke without turning around to the men behind her, "and alert the other divisions to do the same? And ask for Captain Hinamori quickly."

Hinamori had felt Gin's Spiritual Pressure rise and Matsumoto's vanish. She had been in the process of redecorating her office, getting rid of the last traces of Aizen as best she could. The second she saw the clouds start to roll in she dropped what she was doing, grabbed Tobiume and taken off for the Tenth Division. When she got there it was already raining, her Captain's robe was soaked through but she couldn't care about such things at the moment. On her way there she had seen people trying to keep the buildings from being destroyed by the flood that was quickly taking over Soul Society. Raising a hand she knocked on the door but was greeted with silence. Pushing open the door fully she was careful when she stepped in, considering patches of ice were rapidly forming all over the walls and ceiling.

"Shiro?" she called.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" he practically screamed at her.

She found him hunched over his desk in a room that looked like it belonged in a fairytale about an ice princess rather than in the middle of Soul Society. Carefully she walked forward, feeling the agony rolling off of him and Hyorinmaru. She wrapped her arms around her wet robe in a failed attempt at warmth and approached him anyway. Either he didn't hear her or he pretended he didn't because she was able to come next to him and lay a hand on his shoulder. His entire body stiffened at the contact before he shrugged her off and continued to work.

"The flood's getting really high now," she said softly.

"Good," he snapped, "someone else—" he growled angrily, "she shouldn't have died, not for anyone but especially not for him! She saved me, she convinced me to become a Soul Reaper, she saved Granny too. Its—its not fair!"

"No, its not," Hinamori agreed, gently pulling the ink brush from his fingers.

"I have to finish this," he protested.

"You're getting it wet," she replied.

"But I—" he looked up at the ice free ceiling above him and realized what she was talking about, "I—" he let out a choked sob, "I miss her so much," Hinamori pulled him to her. He wrapped his arms around her, the warmth of his tears soaking through her robe, "don't go," he whispered, his voice muffled. Hinamori shook her head and tightened her arms. He was taller than her now and soon they were both on the ground in a tangle of limbs. Slowly, as Hitsugaya let himself feel the rain outside began to slow to a trickle and then the clouds rolled back.

Hitsugaya cried himself to sleep in the circle of Hinamori's arms. Even when he was alseep he held her against him tightly, as if she was the one thing that was keeping him sane. Hinamori turned carefuly and laid next to him without breaking his grip. Wrapping her arms around him she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It was Unohana who found them, curled in each other's embraces with Hinamori shivering. She covered them as best she could without breaking their hold and stepped back.

"Oh Aizen," she shook her head, "why do you still fight us?"


	7. The Howling

"Hold it, hold it, hold it! You're saying that we have _how_ many spots?" Captain Shunsui Kyoraku demanded

"Including the death of Vice Captain Matsumoto? We are now missing four Vice Captains and two Captians, not including the fact that the Thirteenth Division and the Twelfth Division cannot be allowed to continue as they are," Nanao stated pushing up the glasses on the bridge of her nose, "even _if_ Captain Kurotsuchi was experimenting on Hollows his behavior has been nothing short of disgraceful, both to his experiments and his subordinates."

"Yes but how do you—"

"Vice Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi has agreed to speak to this," he raised an eyebrow, "I believe that the recent events with other so called 'failed creations' has affected her in a positive way."

"And what about the Thirteenth Division?" he asked, his voice quieter.

"The Thirteenth Division cannot function without a Vice Captain who is at least _close_ to Captain level. Vice Captain Shiba was well suited to the task but Captain Ukitake needs to stop waiting and choose a Vice Captain suited to the task."

"I was under the impression he already had," Shunsui said lightly.

"He cannot continue to wait for Rukia Kuchiki's brother to allow her to become a seated officer!" Nanao burst out, "someone needs to speak to him or to Captain Ukitake. We have a shortage as it is and now is not the time to give in to our indulgences and if that hand comes one more _inch_ closer to my hip I will break it off."

"You're so mean," Shunsui pouted unhappily withdrawing the offending appendage. Nanao huffed and pushed her glasses up higher, "so have you been to see her yet?"

"I have no idea what you—"

"Nanao," Shunsui looked at her, "it might help."

"No," she said pushing up her glasses un-necessarily, "no I don't think it would Captain," she stopped "damn it," she hissed angrily pulling off her glasses at the slip up.

Shunsui ressisted the urge to look smug. The only time that Nanao called him Captain anymore was when she was particularly glass-removing-upset. Apparently this was one of those times. He reached out and put an arm around her shoulders. She didn't shrug him off, which was good, but she didn't look at him either, which was bad. He felt saddened for her. The death of Matsumoto couldn't have come at a worse time considering that Lisa Yadomaru was back. He and Ukitake had wondered what would happen when, not if, the Vizards returned and saw their little protege's all grown up. He for one hadn't expected them to be back so soon. But he also hadn't expected Aizen to try and kill everyone so he wasn't that good at predicting things. Nanao leaned against him unexpectedly, her too hot forehead brushing against the exposed skin of his chest.

"Nanao!" he said sharply, all laziness gone from his voice, "your sick."

"I'm fine," she snapped pushing against him but he held firm, "there's too much to—put me _down_!" she cried as he scooped her up, "Shunsui!"

"I'm not letting any harm come to my little Nanao," he said with a grin as he headed to the Fourth Division, "Unohana's looking at you," he replied.

She grumbled but didn't really protest. She knew she was being silly not wanting to go to the Fourth Division since Lisa was on lockdown and not going to get near her anytime soon. Still, there was just so much to do and it seemed unfair that she was alive and not working as hard as she could in order to make up the difference. Apparently Shunsui didn't really share her opinion. She knew that Matsumoto's death had hit them all in different ways. In Shunsui's it seemed to have manifested itself in him being even _more_ overprotective than he usually was of her.

"Unohana's busy," she said, "ooo gonna sneeze—"

"Bless you," Shunsui replied, "Unoha—what the hell happened here? Was there an attack we didn't hear about?"

"Attack?! Shunsui I told you to put me down!"

The hallway was full of 11th Division members in various states of injury and divided into four distinct groups. One looked like it had been beaten with a kind of staff. The second looked like it belonged to injuries given with a short, wide blade. The third was full of men with cuts grouped together in threes while the fourth group was full of men with gashes all over them who were smiling rather plesantly as if nothing had happened. Shunsui grammed one of the healers.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"The former Espada seem to be inclined to learn their release states a good deal faster when fighting!" he snapped before running off, "sir! Sir please don't touch that limb, sir!"

Nanao sneezed again and Shunsui was off.

"When I said that combat would help them accelerate their release forms," Urahara hissed, his voice seething with anger, "I did _not_ mean you should drop them in the 11th Division and let them have at it!" he slammed his hands into the desk, "are you all out of your minds?! These aren't acadamy students, these are highly trained killing machines, chosen by Aizen himself for their power!"

"I'm not a machine," Nel pouted unhappily.

Urahara ressisted the urge to smack his forehead in sheer frustration. The assembled Shinigami went back to muttering while Kenpachi seemed amused at the whole thing, despite the fact that it was mostly his division that got their asses kicked. Behind Urahara the four Shinigami seemed rather confused with the whole situation. It wasn't as though they had really done anything wrong. Soifon had brought them to the 11th Divsion as per her orders and, also as per her orders, let them fight whoever they wanted. Urahara realized he should have probably been a bit more specific and Soifon probably shouldn't have let the 11th Division keep coming. That was the last time he ever let a Flash Step Master do anything, including Yoruichi. By the time he had gotten there the three of them (four including Nel) had already achieved their initial release states and, for lack of a better word, ploughed through the 11th Division.

Neliel sat cross legged on the floor, her hair held back by one of Renji's headbands. Unsuprisingly she'd managed to find and befriend Yachiru and the two were happily working their way through an oversized bag of candy. Gamuza had returned to its sealed form which Nel had tied to her waist. Grimmjow's Pantera divided and became a pair of three pronged claws that fit in between his fingers. He had been rather upset until he discovered the claws could extend, retract and worked well with his fighting style. Halibel's blade was short and wide and only _looked_ useless. Ulquiorra's blade on the other hand was nothing short of a work of art, the metal of the thin weapon glinting cyan in the light. He was the first to display one of his releases, causing half the men to forget who they were fighting and why.

"Why's he so quiet?" Nel asked looking at Ulquiorra.

"He's an idiot," Grimmjow chuckled, despite the fact that he still wore the black eye that Ulqiorra had given him, "his little girlfriend won't talk to him now."

"Orihime?" she frowned, 'where'd she go?" she looked around.

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra frowned.

"Well she's not here," Nel said with a shrug, "everyone else is."

She was right, he realized. Everyone was there, at least, everyone who usually was there, everyone except for her. Ulquiorra felt his frown deepen. Was it what he said to her? Had something else happened? A feeling of protectiveness swept over him. He saw Grimmjow snicker and realized that his Spiritual Pressure was spiking. Gritting his teeth in sheer frustration he reigned it in before all of Soul Society could feel him. He saw Ichigo glaring at him but couldn't be bothered to care as he tried to seek her out. Despite spending so much time n her company he was not used to having her somewhere he was unable to immediately locate. His stomach clenched, he did not like the feelings coursing through him. He told himself, incorrectly, that he was being possessive, that he was used to having her at his fingertips and that he did not like anything different. He would not, he could not admit to himself that he was worried. That the thought of her getting into some kind of trouble was very, well, troubling to him.

"So you two gonna at least wait 'til we get our own rooms before you fuck?" Grimmjow asked raising an eyebrow.

"Grimmy!" Nel cried in horror.

"Grimmjow," Halibel glared at him, causing him to turn several shades whiter as her hand dropped to the hilt of her Zanpakto.

"I'm just asking!" he shot back hotly, "he's creepy enough with his cloths _on_, I don't wanna see 'em off!"

"I don't think anyone wants to," Halibel muttered dryly, "except maybe Orihime."

"Bel-Bel!" Nel gasped.

"Oh shut up, like you didn't think about how far down Renji's tattoos go," Grimmjow snapped, causing Nel to turn several shades of red and mutter that she had _not_.

"Not that this isn't a _facinating_ insight into your minds," Urahara hissed, "but would the four of you keep this PG while I try to convince everyone not to lock you all up for the rest of your considerably shorter lives?"

"How about PG-13?" Grimmjow challenged, earning a throat clear from Soifon, "shit," he swore hanging his head.

"Don't look so sad," Halibel said dryly, "maybe if your lucky she'll decide she wants animal bedsheets instead."

"Shut up! At least all _my_ parts were _covered_," he snapped

"At least I had parts worth showi—what the hell was that?!" she shrieked indignantly as all four of them recieved marks on their cheek like they had been whacked with a fan.

"You are so dead when we get back home," Benihime hissed at Urahara as she watched them, "me, Benihime, one of the only Zanpakto capable of this and I am _babysitting_ a bunch of idiots," she looked over shoulder hotly at the four Zanpakto spirits waiting.

"I have—" Gamuza raised a hand.

"Don't you start," Benihime ordered threateningly, tapping her fan against her hand.

Urahara turned back to the assorted gathered Shinigami Captains, his anger still high.

"The Balance is unstable right now and our prioriety needs to be assembling a team to go to Las Noches," he looked at them, "and making sure that the two very powerful, very upset people close to the late Vice Captain Matsumoto are under some kind of control."

"Yes, Captain Hinamori has taken control of the situation with Captain Hitsugaya."

"And former Captain Ichimaru?" he questioned, "well? Oh are you serious?! Like it or not he is almost as powerful as Captain Hitsugaya! He needs to be tended too!"

"The situation is under control," the commander General rumbled.

"Oh like you had the 'situation' with Aizen Sosuke under control?!" he shouted furiously.

"That is enough, President Urahara," Commander General said.

"You couldn't be more right," Urahara muttered.

"Can we kill them?" Benihime asked perking up considerably.

"No," he snapped.

"I'll let you go Bankai," she offered.

"Well in that case," he glared, "hell no."

"You're no fun!" she pouted.

"Behihime," he said warningly.

"Yes, yes I _know_," she snapped haughtily, "but since I have a feeling your going to be otherwise occupied tonight I don't think you'll be too angry."

"Otherwise—" he frowned and followed her view to where Yoruichi had just walked in, looking rather furious, and he could see what looked like two badly bruised elders limping away, "oh," he said softly.

"Oh _yes_," Benihime all but purred, "very very occupied," she smirked, "Kisuke are you blushing?" she snickered.

"Shut up," he muttered, looking far more like a school boy than a grown man.

"Very well, President Urahara, you have made your point. Seeing as the former Espada have achieved their initial release states, Captain Soifon has been kind enough to volunteer a certain number of her division to further their training. Our prioriety now goes to assembling a team to go to Las Noches and locate the notes that might provide us with some kind of insight into how the process of Hollowification may be reversed in a long term patient," Commander General rumbled, "you may all leave."

Ichigo staggered to his feet with the intention of telling Ulquiorra not to even _think_ about Orihime much less spend time with her when the edges of a pale green scarf came into his view.

"I believe we need to have a talk," Byakuya said cooly, "about your intentions with my sister."

**Break**

"Don't even _think_ about it," Halibel stated.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

They were being escorted to their new lodgings in the 2nd Division because apparently the general consensus was that the 11th Division wouldn't rest until they were beaten. Since that did not appear to be happening anytime soon, they were being moved to the 2nd Division. Unfortunately Benihime had broken the cardinal rule of a peaceful existance and infuriated Halibel. It was a rare and terrifying thing to infuriate Halibel and the consequences were usually not plesant.

"Only your left eye grows back," she snapped at Ulquiorra who paled.

"Whats the matter Ulqui?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Shut up carpet," he snapped icily causing Grimmjow to glared angrily ahead.

Nel was the only one who seemed any sort of content, walking along happily finishing off the candy that Yachiru had gotten her. The delegation leading them didn't seem to care that much. Ulquiorra kept his eyes ahead as he tried to search out any sort of indication as to where Orihime was. He found nothing and cursed himself for not paying closer attention to her Spiritual Pressure. He could probably find Grimmjow in the middle of a crowd of Soul Reapers but he couldn't find one girl he had spent far too much time in the company of.

He made her cry.

He knew it wasn't a big deal and that he had probably done it dozens of times before but still, the unfamiliar guilt that twisted in his stomach was not plesant at all. Maybe because before he could just say he had been following orders. Now it was not as if someone had ordered him to make her cry, he just did it all on his own. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as they passed the Fifth Division, Aizen's home. Standing on the balcony looked down at them was the young woman who had ended it all. He wondered if she had not summoned the courage, if she had not stabbed him and blown him to hell, would they have won the war? Even after doing what she had done, she seemed too small to have saved the world, too wide eyed although innocent was clearly not a term that described her anymore. Instantly she was gone from her perch and down to the main group of them.

"Captain Hinamori!" they all bowed in greeting.

"Its alright," she said, her voice soft as she looked at them, "how are you doing?"

It took them a moment to realize that she was talking to the four of them. Aizen's killer, the person who had freed them, was asking how they were. She was not pretending they weren't Espada and she wasn't acting like there was nothing wrong. But it was still strange. For a moment none of them knew what to do, they just kind of stood there awkwardly like teenagers on a first date. Of course it was Nel who knew what to do, or rather, what not to do and did it anyway.

"We're in trouble," she said around the mouthful of candy, "want some candy?" she thrust the bag under Hinamori's nose, "I'm Nel," she added after a moment, "that's Bel-Bel, Ulqui and Grimmy," she said pointing to the three of them in sucession, "and we're in trouble because we followed orders."

"Yes," Hinamori said, an amused smile playing on her lips, "it's funny how that works out sometimes huh?"

"Yeah but its okay now," she grinned, "becau—Renji!" she waved happily up at the Vice Captain who was standing up on Hinamori's balcony along with Kira and Hisagi, "come have candy with us!"

"Wow," Hisagi looked down, "when you said—" he shook his head, "you didn't mention—"

'That she happens to be a six year old stuck in a very not six-year old body?" Renji snapped, his patience wearing thin, "she acts old enough sometimes and then she goes and does that," he smacked his forehead, "I'm loosing my mind."

"You lost that a long time ago," Hisagi smirked

"Shut up!" Renji shouted.

"You really do have the oddest taste in women," Kira agreed lightly, "first Rukia, now this Nel," he looked over at him, "how come you never went after Hinamori?"

"Hey I like Hinamori just fine," he argued glancing up at the sky, "but as a friend _only_!"

"He can't hear you," Hisagi pointed out.

"Don't underestimate hi—oof!"

"Renji!" Nel slammed into him, "I'm in trouble," she pouted, "they say I've been very bad."

"Oh, oh wow," Hisagi shook his head, "poor Renji."

Back across Soul Society Orihime sat on the roof of a building, her knees pulled up tight to her chest. Her sobs had diminished into tears as she sat there looking out at Soul Society. Even though they won, even after everything, it was still hard to die. She had always thought that when she died she'd get to see Sora again but that was before she knewher brother had become a Hollow. Ishida, the rest of Ichigo's family, they had all survived. She hoped they were doing well. The rest of them had not been so lucky. She hadn't minded the idea of living in Soul Society, after all that had happened she imagined that she would just spend the rest of her life waiting to go there.

She hadn't meant to snap at Ulquiorra and then run off. She also really hadn't meant to cry but she thought he had known they were dead. It was still just upsetting to talk about it. No-one else did. But, she reasoned, Ulquiorra had never—and probably would never—be like anyone else she knew. The thought was enough to make her more miserable as tears leaked down her face even quicker than before. She reached up and took the offered hanky, wiping her eyes before she froze and turned to see Urahara sitting next to her.

"Urahara—" she began, "I didn't mean to worry everyone."

"You needed time," he shrugged, "dying's hard, remembering's a good deal harder. You are very unlucky with that."

Orihime nodded. That was the one thing about dying that scared her, not remembering all her friends. Now that she did she wondered if it wouldn't have been better to forget everyone and start all over. After all then she supposed her heart wouldn't ache when she saw Ichigo and Rukia together or how all her friends had gone and found people to settle down with but her. She immediately felt worse for thinking such horrible things about her friends and an unhappy sigh came from her lips.

"It won't always hurt you know," he said after a moment, "but if you keep pretending everything's alright it'll take a lot longer to get better."

"Does everyone know I'm pretending?" she asked.

"No one," he said.

"Someone did," she whispered hugging her knees a little tighter.

"Must be someone special," Urahara said.

Orihime felt like her stomach was gone as she buried her face in her knees, this time to hide the smile on her lips instead of her tears.


	8. Memories

A strange side effect of spending so much time in feline form, aside from a love of milk and a dislike of cloths was that when Yoruichi was happy and content she purred. As the moment she was very happy and content and so, lying against Urahara's chest, she was purring. At the moment Urahara was very happy and content as well but not so inclined to purr, in fact he had no idea how Yoruichi could do it. Frankly Yoruichi had always baffled his mind. When she stretched under the sheets and nuzzled her head against his chest before going back to purring happily, he decided it didn't much matter how she did it, just that she did it at all.

Someone knocked on the door. Yoruichi hissed before burying herself further in his chest. Urahara sighed, hoping whoever was the door would take the hint. No such luck as the knocking continued. Sighing regretfully he distangled himself from Yoruichi's embrace and stood up, pulling one of the sheets with him and stepping into the main room. He pulled open the door, only to have a list thrust at him before the deliverer vanished. He frowned and looked at it.

"Are they out of their fucking minds?!" Urahara screamed.

"And it's taken you _how_ long to figure that out?" Benihime asked inspecting a nail, "your sheet's slipping."

Urahara snarled and yanked the 'garment' into a higher position. Now all thoughts of going back to sleep were gone from his head. He supposed they had gone behind his back after his outburst at the meeting. He knew it was silly to loose his temper but now, now well he wasn't going to be shocked if the Balance just told them to go fuck themselves and the world ended.

"What's going on?" Yoruichi asked sleepily emerging from the bedroom.

"They are out of their minds!" he bellowed, "I mean look at this!"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and plucked the list from his fingers, her eyes scanning over it. It was only then that Urahara realized that she was displaying her dislike for cloths. Benihime gave a snort of disblief as all the blood that was pounding in Urahara's ears quickly went south. Yoruichi glared hotly at the list before crumpling the paper into the smallest ball Urhaara had ever seen and pitching it at his head. He ducked and avoided it.

"What the fuck are they thinking?!" Yourichi bellowed, "Kisuke get dressed we've got to go beat some sense into them."

"Okay," he nodded, following her back towards the bedroom, trying to remind himself why he'd been so angry a moment ago. She stopped and turned, looking at him, "what?" he asked slowly.

"We'll go beat some sense into them in a minuet," she said grabbing him and yanking him into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

"This works too."

**Break**

Aside from a slightly sprained ankle, cut throat and loosing a fair ammount of hair, the Winter War had left Soifon relatively unharmed—physically at least. As for the rest of her, that was quite a different matter. It was odd to think that such a short time ago she would have been sitting where she was wondering what Yoruchi was doing instead of now where she was sitting there wondering why she had ever cared. If she had been feeling reasonable she would say it was because Yoruichi, the person she was supposed to be willing to die for, had seen her as something other than expendable. Yoruichi had taught her how to survive, how to be somethign more than just a servant. For that she supposed she would always be grateful.

But she couldn't just hero-worship anymore. Not after seeing Hinamori, who loved Aizen for the same reasons, pull herself together and save them all. She doubted that Yoruichi was ever going to try to take over Soul Society but the fact remained that if she ever did, Soifon would be just as useless as Hinamori had been initially. Both as a person and as a Captain she knew she could not allow herself to continue as she had been. The world could not afford another war and she could not afford to contribute to it.

She had accepted her Captaincy because she knew the 2nd Division needed a Captain and she was best suited to the task. She did not believe she was holding the spot for Yoruichi but she did not truly believe that she belonged there either. After all, what place did little Shaolin Fon have being a _Captain_? She knew that the Shihon Clan looked at her with horror and disgust. After all, her purpose in life was to serve and protect Yoruichi and the heirs she produced, not take her position. Because Yoruichi was not there to take responsiblity the blame had fallen onto Soifon. Still she blindly loved Yoruichi, still she defended a woman who she should have hated.

And then, in the Winter War, she had been fighting and she had seen Yoruichi time and time again take stupid risks to protect the people she loved. To protect everyone but her. She would have liked to think that it was because she could take care of herself but regardless of the reason the fact was that she had heasitated. She had gotten her Vice Captain killed because she had heasitated. Oh she had gone and murdered the bastard who did it but it was her fault that he was dead. He was waiting for an order from ehr and she had been distracted by Yoruichi's actions. She knew that she could not continue as she had. So she had forcibly thrown out anything that reminded her of her former Captain and avoided the woman like the plague. She swore she would be 2nd Division Captain Soifon and that was all, not Yoruichi's lovesick protege, not anymore.

"I will fucking end you!"

Soifon gritted her teeth. Honestly she had never met anyone as, well, infuriating as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He just did not know when to stop. The other former Espada at least had some self control, he was like a big, dumb animal. She wasn't suprised he had gotten his arm cut off, hell she wanted to rip his head off half the time she was with him. It didn't help that he was the lowest ranking of the former Espada and should therefore be the most well behaved. But no, no he had to be the loudest, most disrespectful of them. Slamming her hands down she turned on her heel and marched towards the rooms they were in, too furious to think about using Flash Steps.

"What is with this racket?" she seethed slamming open the door and immediately regretting it.

The bastard was naked except for a towel around his hips, every other muscle was displayed perfectly. She could only see the ripple of muscle going down his back, the darker skin where his Hollow Hole had been. At the moment he was yelling at Ulquiorra who, judging from the water dripping off his hair, had been in the shower. The former 4th Espada looked almost comical standing there, wrapped in a towel, his black hair slick with water and glaring icily up at the former 6th Espada who didn't seem to really care all that much. Soifon was instantly glad they did not have their Zanpakto's with them, the last thing the Shinigami Women's Association needed was to get word of the two of them fighting in towels. She could practically see the photo book already.

"Captain Soifon," Ulquiorra said, not breaking eye contact with Grimmjow who stiffined at the mention of her name, "I apologize for the racket."

"Well?" she demanded glaring at Grimmjow's back, praying that the head in her face was just that of the steam in the room.

"Well, what?" he demanded turning around, his eyes blazing. She glared only this time it had much less effect considering his animosity towards the former 4th Espada seemed to be far more important.

"This is the 2nd Division," she hissed furiously, "the _stealth_ Division," she continued, "you are being too fucking loud."

"Huh," Grimmjow stopped, "what happened to your neck?"

"What?!" she stopped when his question reached her brain and one of her hands touched the skin of her neck, feeling the wetness there. She had been too hot to wear the bandages but now she thought it was probably too soon to take it off, "nothing," she snapped dropping her hand, "old cut from one of your bastards who didn't survive the war."

"Thanks to you I imagine," Ulquiorra said.

"Yes of—" she stopped as a broad chest blocked her view.

Grimmjow was towering over her, his eyes boring into hers. Soifon looked up at his eyes. He wasn't leering, not exaclty, but rather it seemed like he was sizing her up. Like one warrior would to do another. He obviously already knew she could and would kick his ass. The two crests on his arm were proof enough of that one. Most men were rather put off by the fact. He seemed not to be. In fact, he seemed rather, well, turned on by it for lack of a better word. Even though she had to look upwards to meet his eyes she did so with enough anger blazing through her own to let him know she wasn't happy about it.

"You must really have a death wish," she snapped.

"You're blushing," he smirked.

"Its not my fault you left the hot water running," she snapped, "though I doubt a 'cold shower' would make a difference in your case."

"Is that a challenge," he purred looking down at her. She placed a hand on his chest and shoved, sending him sprawling backwards before flashing over to him and placing a foot squarely on his chest.

"I try not to waste my time fighting people I know I ca—eep!" the shriek was far too girly for her liking but she found herself suddenly on her back, their positions reversed except his knee was resting far lower on her abdomen than it had any right too.

"You were saying," he asked cockily.

"Get that appendage off me before I humiliate all of womankind by making you one," she seethed.

He smirked and suddenly his hand was in front of her. She glared at him and used Flash Steps to get to her feet before he could blink.

"You've made your point," she snapped, "now lets see if you can back it up, get dre—"

"Attention Captain Soifon!"

"Mother of—" she glared at the summons.

"Report to the Central 46 Chambers immediately. Escort the two male Espada."

She glared and turned to face Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Get dressed!" she barked. They both hurried to oblige her as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

A few moments later they were out and dressed and walking towards the Central 46. Soifon tried to fight back the bile that threatened to rise in her throat at the thought of going into the place of such a massacer and, thankfully, suceeded before pushing open the door and entering. Naturally most of the Captains, the remaining former drifters and the former Espada were all there. She took her place for the 2nd Division Captain and bowed her head in respect as the former Espada stood off to the side. It was like a knife through her, all the empty places that should have been full of people, of people who deserved to survive the war and yet could not.

"We have much to take care of," the Commander General rumbled looking at them, "Rukia Kuchiki," he called her forward, "I am over riding your brother's decision to keep you from being eligible to be a seated officer. Your division needs a Vice Captain who is capable and you are best suited to the task," he extended a Vice Captain badge.

"T-thank you, Commander General," Rukia said quietly accepting the badge and going to stand next to her Captian who smiled warmly which she returned.

"As for you," he looked a the former Espada, Chad, Ichigo and Orihime, "ideally we would train you but given your unique situation, and ours, there is no time. We are dispatching a team to Las Noches to retrieve information. If this is sucessful we will place you among the ranks of Shinigami for a probationary period. At the end of it you will be considered full Shinigami."

They all nodded.

"The team that is going to Las Noches will consist of you seven, Captian Soifon, Vice Captain Abarai, Vice Captain Mayuri, Third Seat Madarame and Captain Hinamori. It will be led by Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya. I do not need to remind you of the consequences if you are caught doing any sort of traitorous activities," they shook their heads, "you are dismissed."

Ichigo nodded in relief and made a dash after Rukia. He saw the sadness and horror in her eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. Between the two of them Byakuya and he had a talent for getting into large ammounts of trouble. He had a talent for it. He didn't want to though, he didn't want to go and die, again, not after having just found her. Dying had sucked, seriously it sucked, he didn't think he'd ever forget that feeling. He knew, on some level, that he'd wind up in Soul Society, he just didn't expect to remember everything. But he did and he was grateful. He didn't think he'd get the chance a second time.

"Rukia!" he raced after her but she was quick, "Rukia, damn it, stop for a second!" his hand wrapped around her upper arm, "damn mid—" the insult died on his lips.

He could count on one hand the times he had seen Rukia cry. Hell she had been about to be executed and she hadn't cried. Now she was, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks and making her violet eyes seem even more jewel like than they usually did. For a moment they were frozen in time, just him and her crying. Then he yanked her against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she released her tears into the fabric of his shirt. It was the frist time that he had been able to hold her since his death and it struck him as odd that he never realized how perfectly she fit into his arms. She was short and he was tall, but it was still more perfect than he had thought possible.

"I can't loose you again," she sobbed into his chest, "I can't. Not to the Vizards, not to this," her fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt, "I _can't_."

He knew that this was a big deal for her, that even after all they had been through there was a part of her that she kept closed off from him. He tightend his grip around her body and looked for somewhere more secluded they could go. He knew there was a path nearby that Hinamori and Ikakku had been sneaking around in their effort to avoid being promoted. He slipped an arm under her legs and got them there in record time. Ichigo found a rock and sat down, pulling her into his lap. Rukia continued to cry against him before her sobs finally slowed. She pulled back, obviously embarrassed but he tightened his arm around her. She raised her eyes to meet his and he gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Listen to me, you dramatic midget," he said, earning a watery glare from her, "you're stuck with me. You aren't going to loose me. Not to this stupid mission, not to the Vizards, not to all the Kuchiki elders okay?" she looked down and he gently hooked his fingers under her chin raising her face to meet his, "I told you then, I'll tell you now," he glared, "I'm not going to listen when you say stupid shit like this."

"Ichigo!"

"I fucking died Rukia, I died and I remembered you. I'm going to go and find a cure for this—this Vizard thing and then I'm going to go and demand—yes demand, that your brother lets me marry you and then the whole of Soul Society can take their self-rightousness and shove it because I swear to whatever you swear to here that I _will_ come back and when I do I'm going to spend every second convincing you that become Rukia Kurosaki is a fucking brilliant idea."

"It'd be your first," she muttered.

"Which is why I need you by me," he replied before realizing what he said, "are you blushing?"

"Well I—of course I am you idiot! You don't just go saying things like that to people!" she glared at him, the effect dampened by the tears in her eyes and the redness of her cheeks, "what am I supposed to say to that huh?"

" I don't know," he sputtered, "your supposed to think of it!"

"I love you."

The simple comment blew him away. Of course he knew that she did and had for some time but she said it, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his cheek. She repeated the sentiment as she kissed him, the boldness of the action making his head spin. She trailed kisses across his cheek and heasitated at his lips.

"I am in love with you, Ichigo Kurosaki, and becoming Rukia Kurosaki would make me very _very _ happy."

Then she kissed him.

**Break**

She was going to Las Noches.

She was going to the place that Aizen had left her for.

She was going to his home.

Hinamori moaned and buried her face in her arms, hoping against hope that it would all be a horrible memory when she lifted her head. But then she remembered Gin's screams and Hitsugaya's sobs and the thought of her friend never getting her happy ending and she somehow found the strength to raise her head. Why did they think it was a good idea for _her_ to go to Las Noches? Even now she could barely remember what had happened in the battle from all the adrenaline that had been coursing through her. She had loved Aizen, much in the same way that Soifon had loved Yoruichi. He was the first person who had, in her eyes, seen her as something other than "Stupid Bed Wetter Momo". She hadn't even known she was capable of killing him until the agony had seared through her arms.

She walked over to the bathroom and let her shirt drop, revealing the burns in their entirety. They were rust colored now and probably would fade but always be there, always a reminder. She clenched and unclenched her fists, watching the skin pull with a kind of detached fascination. She had never really considered herself beautiful before so it wasn't as though she mourned the loss but still, it seemed odd to see her hands in such a state. She was lucky it wasn't worse frankly, Unohana had kindly told her that her mobility might be compromised but so far that hadn't happened. Sighing she pulled her robe back up and walked into the room and picking up Tobiume. The hilt of her Zanpakto still bore stains from where she had gripped it tight enough to draw blood. It seemed like it had been so long ago.

Unable to stay in the room a second longer she walked out and headed for the Fourth Division. She wasn't sure why she cared about how Gin was doing but she knew that no-one else would. No one else would see that he was not a traitor, not anymore. He had changed the world for Matsumoto, he had saved them all for her and now she was gone. She knew her burial would be soon. She knew that even if she called him "Gin Pig" and even if she preteneded to be over him, Matsumoto loved Gin Ichimaru very deeply. She knew that for that reason, if no other, she owed it to her friend to see how he was doing.

Sneaking into the Fourth Division wasn't that hard. Even in her depressed state she was a highly trained Soul Reaper. She had spent hours wandering the corridors, her eyes wide and unfocused but somehow taking in every exit, every entrance. She knew that at the moment a certain set of corridors wouldn't be that full and would get her close to Gin's room. She knocked over a non-important looking shelf to distract the guards and slipped inside Gin's room.

He was standing by the window, obviously not in any kind of shape to do so. The robe he wore hung off his too-thin body, giving him an almost scarecrow-like apperance. His hair hung down to his shoulders and his dull ruby eyes were unfocused on the sight of Soul Society below him. He knew that she was there but he made no move to replace the unsettling grin or the slitted eyes that he was known for. In fact, he made no attempt to move at all.

"Are you here to make sure I'm not lying?" he asked, his lips quirking up in a ghost of a smile that seemed strange on his face.

"I believe you," she said softly, "you don't have a reason to lie to us anymore."

He looked away, having no response for that.

"No," he said finally, "I don't," he turned around and looked at her, something undefinable in his ruby eyes, "but before you run off to Las Noches," he began slowly, "did you ever think that Aizen would just let you walk in?"

"We know there are going to be traps," she said crossing her arms.

"That, Hinamori, is like saying you knew Aizen was going to be evil."

"Then why don't you _help_ us?" she demanded, her eyes flickering with the power that even she did not know she was capapble of having. Gin arched and eyebrow, "you know that she believed you were good, you know that's why she tried to reach you even if it killed her," he said nothing, "and she knew you were evil," his eyes narrowed so slightly she almost didnt' see it, "she accepted everything you were! That's what she died for, not for us, not for all the other souls, for you! So that _you_ could survive this war. She knew she wasn't going to make it, you were too good for that to happen but if you sit here and rot away than you're going to be worthless. You're going to be worthless and pitiful and you'll deserve whatever punishment they give you."

"I don't fear death anymore."

"Oh they're not going to kill you," Hinamori said bluntly, "they're going to put you in some dark cell somewhere and let you rot. They're going to heal you and make sure that you spend the next two thousand years remembering that a woman who was beloved by more people than you'll ever be sacrificed herself for you and you repaid her by letting people you should have been responsible for walk into their deaths!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, the grin that he had worn for most of his life appeard on his face as his eyes slitted, hiding their ruby color to the world. He no longer looked ill or weak but rather just thin. Part of her knew it was an act, part of her wanted to run as fast away as she could. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Dear me," he said with mock-seriousness, "that was a pretty speech, but you seem to be under the very mistaken impression that I know _what_ the traps are," he continued, "the real question you should be asking yourself is _who _they are."

"Who are they?" she asked.

"How should I know?" he asked with a shrug, "Aizen didn't share everything with me."

"He shared a lot with you," she said, "think about it."

"Why don't you think about it?" he suggested easily, "after all, you aren't in this hospital room," he looked over his shoulder, "Aizen kept things in my office, I haven't cleaned it out and I highly doubt Kira has," he turned back to her, "start there."

"Fine, thank you," she said shortly turning to go.

"Oh I _should_ tell you that you'll need a key," he called after her, causing her to stop and stiffen, "after all, Aizen wasn't trusting."

"What kind of key do I need?"

"I don't know," he said with a wave of his hand, "something with his Spiritual Power I imagine."

"Aizen's dead!" she burst out.

"Yes, I remember you killed him," he said, "pity, I'm sure he would have been very helpful in curing the Vizard," Hinamori felt her frustration build, "remember, with Aizen it was always a game. Just because he lost," his smile widened.

"Doesn't mean he's not going to want a rematch."


	9. Forgiven

"I apologize."

Orihime gasped and dropped the brush she was working through her hair. Ulquiorra was standing framed in the doorway. His skin was still pale but no longer chalk white. His emerald eyes looked beautiful, hauntingly so, but they were not as frightening as they had once been. He had no helmet, nothing to hide the shoulder length black hair that fell around his face and glinted almost blue in the light. His black Shinigami cloths looked odd on him, not bad necessarily, just odd. But was odder still was the fact that he was standing in her doorway apologizing to her.

"You what?" she gasped, unable to keep the shock out of her voice.

"I apologize," he repeated, "my comments earlier upset you, I did not intend for them to have that effect and therefore I apologize."

"I, uh," she stopped and smiled, the confusion in his eyes suprising her, "it's alright," she said, "I overreacted," she added, "I'm just not used to it, to the idea of being dead."

"Death is traumatic," he replied, "most minds do not remember."

"I know," she said before perking up, "but this means I remember Ichigo and Rukia and everyone," she replied, "I mean i think it would be very sad to be in a room with them and not to—"

He had managed to close the distance between them and pick up the brush she had dropped in suprise. He stood there in front of her with it extended towards her in his hand. She knew it was silly but Orihime couldn't help but think he smelled very nice. Like mint and cold and thing she would not normally associate with nice. Reaching out she carefully took the brush from him. Normally she would have done anything to avoid contact with him but this time she let her fingertips brush against his hand. He dropped it instantly, as if the contact hurt him. She cradled the brush to her chest, looking up at him silently as he looked down at her almost as if he was seeing her for the fist time.

"You don't have to lie to me, woman," he said, his voice softer in volume but not in tone.

"It's not that I'm not happy, its just," she hung her head, "it just hurts," he made no move to speak, "wh-what do you see?" she whispered. He started in suprise, "you said," she looked at him, "that what you don't see doesn't exist," she licked her lips nervously, "when you look at me, what do you see?"

"I—" he fumbled mentally for the words, suprised at how much he wanted to find the right ones but none seemed to come, "I came here to apologize, woman, not start another fight."

"I know," she said, her shoulders sloping slightly in defeat, "I'm sorry. I accept your apology," he nodded, "on one condition."

"Condition?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, her lips flickering up in a smile, "could you," she blushed, "could you maybe try to call me Orihime instead of woman? Just sometimes."

"You want me to call you by your name?" he frowned, suprised at the request, "why?"

"Because its my name," she replied simply.

"Does it upset you, when I call you woman?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I've gotten used to it. But since we're not in Las Noches anymore I just thought—" she shook her head, "never mind, its silly. Grimmjow only does it because Tsubaki made him."

"I must return to the 2nd Division before my guards realize I left," he said finally walking towards the door. He felt her hand on his arm, the contact strange through the fabric of his shirt.

"You snuck out to apologize to me?" she asked incredulously. He nodded, his cofusion only furthered by her blush deepending though she wisely did not question it, "well I'll see you tomorrow, Ulquiorra," she said with a smile. He nodded and turned, "bye!" she called cheerfully after him.

"Until tomorrow wom-," he said nodding his head in parting. He saw her face fall and bit back the urge to shake her, "Orihime," he corrected himself almost grudgingly before admitting that her happy, shocked face had been worth it.

**Break**

With a strangled yell Nel shot up in bed, gasping for air. Her chest was burning but still it heaved for gasps of air. Her eyes stung painfully and her scar was aching furiously. She buried her fingers in her loose green hair, her eyes squeezing shut as if she could forget by doing it. It didn't work. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the blade of Santa Teresa glinting in the light, felt the metal embedd itself in her mask, saw everything she deserved being ripped away by a pathetic man who couldn't even fight his own battles. It was still daylight and she had been taking a nap. Now she regretted even closing her eyes. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she straitened up, the white under robe she wore was wet with persperation. She crouched under the bed, removing the parcel that contained the rest of her new Shinigami cloths, and pulled on a clean one.

She could feel from the tightness in her throat and the stinging in her eyes that she was still crying and hated herself for it. She hated the fact that even if, no, especially if he was dead the bastard still could make her upset. She felt herelf sniffle and wished desperately that Halibel was around to tell her to stop acting so silly. But from the sound of it Bel-Bel was having her own fun and Nel didn't feel like disrupting her for something she should have been over a very long time ago.

"Nel!" someone pounded on the door. Even Gamuza seemed sobered by her sadness, "damn it Nel! I want to—"

"Get away from there you idiot!" she heard Renji grab and throw the guy who was at her door, "she said she was taking a nap, she'll kick your ass later! We're going to save your sorry asses tomorrow remember?!" she heard one set of footsteps stagger off and heard his own heasitate before turning to go. She bolted for the door, causing him to stop as she opened it slightly but didn't look out, "Nel?" he called cautiously.

"Renji?" she asked softly.

"Thought you were sleeping," he muttered scratching the back of his neck, "you okay?"

"I-I'll be fine," she stuttered out softly.

"Nel," he sighed walking over to the door and gently pushing it open, "you're a horrible liar."

"Well I—" she mustered up her dignity and stopped, her head drooping, "I'm a bad liar," she conceeded.

"Bad dream?" he asked nodding towards her attire. She nodded, feeling rather embarrassed.

"You should try to sleep," he said.

"I know," she pouted, "but I can't," she saw him pale and smiled, "tell me a story."

"Tell you a what?!" he screeched, completely shocked, "Nel I'm a horrible storyteller."

"Please?" she blinked up innocently.

"Okay okay fine! Lie down," he pointed towards the bed. She happily complied and he sat down trying to figure out what he was going to say, "okay once, upon a time there was, uh, a Boy," he said, "and he fell in love, as Boys tend to do with a Princess," he continued, "but the Princess was taken away from him by her wicked step brother," he said, "who forbid her from ever seeing the Boy again. But the Boy's love was so great for the Princess that nothing would stop him."

"Did he have friends who helped him?" Nel questioned with the alertness of a child.

"Uh, yeah," Renji improvised, "he had a black cat, a strong man, an archer and a-a fairy tamer."

"Did he raid a circus?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes," Renji said quickly, "yes that's where the Boy met the Princess, she came to the cirus until her brother found her. She was going to run away from her evil step brother and be with the Boy and his friends but he stopped her. Anyway, the Boy and his friend of cirus people went to the palace where the Princess was being kept—"

"Did the Princess have a friend?" she asked, muffling a yawn with her hand, "the Princess has to have a friend, someone she talks to who helps the Boy when he looses all hope."

"Right," he said, "the Princess didn't have a friend, she had a-a pet nue who, at first, he thought her brother was right but then he realized that he was wrong. He tried to stop him but he couldn't. One by one the Boy's friends all fell in battle until the only one who was left was—what now?"

"Why'd the nue try to stop the evil step brother?" she asked sleepily, "didn't he realize he wasn't the hero?"

"Nope,"he said, his voice thick with regret, "no, no the nue didn't realize he wasn't the hero of the story, not just then anyway. So the Boy found the Princess. He had to fight a dragon, an evil wizard and her step brother but he found her all the same and he saved her. It was then that her evil step brother realized the boy was actually a Prince of a far away kingdom and let the Prince love his sister the Princess, as Princes are supposed to do and they lived Happily Ever After."

"What about the others?" she yawned, not opening her eyes.

"Uh, the, uh, the archer went off to hunt things. The fairy-tamer went back to the circus where she found a clown and married him. The strong man, who was the Boy now Prince's best friend discovered the Prince had a sister and the black cat fell in love with a mad scientist."

"And the nue?" Nel breathed, almost asleep, "what'd he do?"

"Oh him, well, uh, he decided to stay with the Princess because even if she loved the Prince he still cared very much about what happened to her."

"He should fall in love," Nel murmered, "since everyone else did."

"He's an individualist," Renji said feeling a humorless smile come to his lips. Nel murmered her agreement but was too far asleep to correct him.

"And if he wants to keep his 'snake tail' I'm sure the nue will think very _very_ hard about the kind of stories he tells to the ibex," Halibel snapped from the doorway.

Renji was on his feet in a second, looking at the Espada who watched him evenly from the doorway. She had obviously just finished working her way through half the 2nd Division. Judging from the way she was carrying her Zanpakto on her back and the bandages wrapped around her hands, the blade had been a precaution. Juding from the large ammount of people limping their way towards the 4th Division she hadn't needed it. She didn't so much as glare at him as examine him with cool, detached interest, her eyes taking in every strength, every weakness and figuring out how to use both against him.

"Neliel likes you," Halibel stated coldly, "you are somewhat likable, for a Shinigami, but I won't have you taking advantage of her feelings. She is a child."

"Oh really?" Renji said sarcastically, "because you know I tuck in all my dates and tell them a bed time story."

"From what I hear you don't have dates," she replied, "in fact, from what I hear, you're still very much in love with Rukia Kuchiki despite the fact that she has never and will never reciprocate your feelings."

"You think that I don't know that?" he asked, his voice colder than she'd ever heard it, "you think that I don't wish, with everything I have, that I didn't love her?" he demanded hotly.

"Do you?" Halibel questioned.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I fucking do," he spat, "I hate loving her but I can't stop. I wish I could though, I really do, but its not—" he gritted his teeth, "it's not that simple," he shook his head, "why am I explaining this to you?"

"You think I won't understand," she said, her voice still riddled with ice but now there was something underneath it, "you think that I was not alive once," his eyes widened in suprise, "We were all Hollows, with many souls inside of us, but I was the strongest just as Nel, Ulquiorra—even Grimmjow were,"her eyes hardened, "I am one soul now, as are all the other former Espada," she glared at him, "do not think that we do not understand emotion. There is no difference between us except that you haven't spent time being enslaved to a man you hated."

"Oh I understand that," he snapped, "or I did. I just don't hate him anymore."

"And sometime you won't love her anymore," she replied easily.

"I loved her long before I hated him," he said, "I love her long after I've stopped hating him," he let out a regretful sigh.

"Well when you're finished wallowing I have been instructed to test to see if you are able to be useful on this mission," she said, "I am warmed up and will await you in the training grounds," she turned and walked away.

**Break**

Hitsugaya watched as Matsumoto's quarters were cleaned out, in order to make way for whoever her replacement would be. He knew he had a duty to his division to consider each applicant and pick the best one for the job but at the moment he could not bring himself to even look at the applications that were already building up. He couldn't because he knew that if he saw the names of people who were so eager to replace her he would kill them and considering the size of the pile he had a feeling that would be very counter-productive to his division.

So much, and yet, so little had changed in the 10th Division. All the paperwork still got done because Matsumoto never did it. People still fought, his heart still beat, the world went on. The 10th Division ran very smoothly, too smoothly. He kept peaking at the couch or in one of her other hiding spots, desperately wishing tha the would find her there and she would ask him what was wrong. The slightest whisper of air on his neck would make him jump a mile at the emptiness there, he would have given anything to have her smother him one more time.

He knew that if he hadn't been assigned to go on this mission he would have either convinced them to let him go or simply he would have snuck after them. He was not about to let Hinamori go within ten feet of Las Noches unless he was beside her. He knew she was capable of taking care of herself but he couldn't help but want to protect her. And if he couldn't do that, he wanted to be there anyway. He didn't want to loose another person because of his shortcomings.

"Damn it," he swore as he noticed the icy lace snaking its way up the wall, "Hyorinmaru!"

"Don't look at me kit," his dragon said, his voice rather lazy, "you're doing that all on your own."

"Kit?" Hitsugaya hissed.

"Yes," his dragon replied, "I have decided to call you kit, as in young, until you grow up," Hitsguaya fisted his hands and growled, "you may snarl all you wish, kit, but it won't change the fact that you are being foolish—and young," he continued, "most Spirits don't meet their makers until they are much older."

"And whose fault is that?" he snarled, "you wouldn't leave me alone! You almost froze my Grandmother."

"No _you_ would not leave _me_ alone," the dragon snapped, "calling and calling endlessly. You were as annoying then as you are now," he glared angrily at the blade, "and still just as much in love with, what was that nickname?" he paused, clearly for dramatic effect, "oh, with Stupid Bed Wetter Momo."

"I am _not_," Hitsugaya snarled at the sword.

The dragon chuckled but did not refute the statement. Hitsugaya saw the door slide open and knew it was going to be Hinamori before she stepped inside. When she did it did nothing to ease his pounding heart. Her hair was half up, half down, the style making her seem much younger and innocent than she had any right too. In her arms she carried an odd box that seemed to be locked. His eyes drifted to the scars that decorated her hands and his stomach turned over. She should never have had to wear those, to have another constant reminder of her foolishness—of his inability to protect her. She walked over to Matsumoto's desk and set the box on top of it before turning to him.

"I need your help," she said placing her hands on her hips, "I can't open this."

"Did you try the key?" he suggested.

"Shiro," she wined, "there is no key! That's why I need your help."

"Alright alright fine!" he walked over to the box and inspected the lock.

He frowned, it was the kind of lock that he had used on the cabinets where he kept the select documents that were for his eyes only. The lock was directly connected to the user's Spiritual Power and worked as a kind of seal. It could only be unlocked by the person who put it in place. He knew that Vice Captains had similar ones but they could be overrode by their Captains. He looked at the box which seemed relatively harmless, bearing only the crest of the 5th Division as its marking. He looked at Hinamori who was shifting her weight and glared.

"Why are you trying to open this?" he asked.

"You have to promise not to get upset, okay?" she said.

"Hinamori—"

"Promise me," she demanded. He sighed and nodded, "Gin Ichimaru told me too."

"Gin I—are you out of your fucking mind?!" he bellowed, ice soaring to cover half the room, "what would posesse you to listen to a word he says?!" she crossed her arms and said nothing for a moment, looking at him evenly, "why would you want to open this box?" he demanded finally.

"Because I think it's going to help us in Las Noches," she said evenly.

"Why would you believe anything Ichimaru says?" he spat.

"Because—" she looked at him, "because we're the same!" she burst out. He reeled, "we are! We both loved Aizen and neither of us could see how evil he was. You and Matsumoto saved us but now she's gone and he's got no-one!"

"Except killing you," he hissed, "because then he's got a victory for Aizen," his hand wrapped around her upper arm, "you've always been too trusting," he said searching her face, "Gin's not a nice person."

"I know that!" she cried, "but right now he's the best insight we have to Aizen and if I have to trust him even a little to make sure _you_ don't die than so be it!" his eyes widened and she realized what she had said, "I mean—" she stopped and bit her lip, "oops."

"Momo," he stumbled over the words, "I—" he looked at the box, "did you try to open the lock?"

"I know its'a Captain's lock," she said, "I didn't think I'd be able too."

"You might have some of his residual Spirit Pressure," Hitsugaya said nodding towards her hands, "here," he gently wrapped his hand around her wrist, guiding it to the lock and turning it so the back of her hands where the scars were most prominent faced it. He pressed the back of her hand to the lock, "try to focus," he said, his voice little more than a whisper. Hinamori nodded breathlesssly and sent her own Spiritual Power into her hand. For a moment nothing happened.

Then the lock clicked open.

"It worked!" she cried estatically, "Shiro! That was amazing!" Hitsugaya felt his cheeks heat up, "lets see what it is," he snatched her hand back.

"What if its a trap?" he demanded.

"Oh, right," she looked at the box, "um, we should—"

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" his initial release roared to life as he drew the blade and formed a barrier around the box. He pushed Hinamori behind him. Even though she had to stand on her toes since he was taller, she did and put her chin on his shoulder, watching the box with intent eyes. Struggling not to be distracted by the lock of brown hair that fell over his shoulder, Hitsugaya focused and sent an extension of ice to flick open the box. Hinamori cringed, the hand that wasn't holding Tobiume locked around his waist. Nothing happened. He frowned and reached towards the box, "its empty," he said, his voice thick with dissapointment.

"Oh," he saw her face fall, "hold on," she distangled herself from him, "maybe I need to—" his hand grabbed her wrist, "what?"

"Don't—" he stumbled out the word, _don't go, I can't loose you again_, "be careful."

"I will be," she unsheathed her Zanpakto, "Snap, Tobiume," she said quietly, the blade transforming at her command. Walking forward she turned her hand and pressed the back of it to the box, focusing her Spiritual Power through it, "there's a folder," she said turning her hand and picking it up.

Reacting to the strange presence the box lid snapped shut. It would have taken off her hand if Hitsugaya hadn't sprung forward, knocking her to the ground. Her back struck the ground but he managed to slide one of his hands under her head to absorb the impact. What he did not plan for was to land pressed against her chest, his free hand placed right next to her head bringing their faces level. Her eyes widened in suprise, his own just as shocked. Her arms were wrapped around the folder she clutched to her chest. Both realized they were holding their breaths, trying to avoid touching each other through the fabric of their cloths.

"Hinamori I—" he swore as the box rumbled, robed of its contents and the ground began to shake, "shit," he yanked her to her feet, "Hinamori get out of he—" her hand covered the one gripping Hyorinmaru.

"I can help," she said placing the folder down, "enclose the box around Tobiume," she instructed. He opened his mouth to protest but nodded finally, summoning ice and sealing the box, "okay," she said giving him a reassuring smile before focusing. He felt the familiar force of her Spiritual Pressure soar as the blue sphere of ice quickly turned a brilliant violet. He felt the box explode inside and realized what was going to happen.

"Hinamori get down!" he bellowed. She gasped and nodded, flattening herself down as he sealed them both in ice. The explosion slammed outwards, shattering the ice wall he created. He dropped Hyorinmaru, covering Hinamori's body with his own as he felt one of his own ice particles slam into his shoulder blade, forcing a cry from his throat.

"Shiro!" she screamed, pulling him forward and making sure the blade didn't go as deep as it should have, "oh no, Shiro!" she gasped looking at the spear of ice, "hold on!" she quickly pressed her hands to the ice, "Hado 54! Abolishing Flames!" she controlled the kido, focusing on melting the ice, "we have to get you to Unohana," she gasped.

"No," he shook his head, "its not that deep," he said. She frowned and inspected the wound, "thanks to you," he added.

"Shiro," she sighed and looked at him, "take off your shirt," his eyes widened, "let me patch you up if you're not going to the Fourth Division."

"Alright," he sighed, "I can't—"

"Here," she guided his outer robe off his shoulders, putting it aside before untying the sash that held his robe together.

Despite the pain in his shoulder he was having a hard time concentrating on anything else. When the cool air hit his chest he was suprised. Hinamori stopped, her hands falling down to her sides as her eyes focused on something. He opened his mouth to question her when he realized what she was looking at. His eyes followed her own down to the scar that decorated his chest, a testament to his own foolishness. Hinamori reached out and gently touched her fingertips to the scar. Hitsugaya hissed throug his teeth as the sensitive skin reacted to her touch. Hinamori looked up at him, her eyes brighter than usual, and he felt confusion showing on his face.

"What?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"I just—" she looked at his scar, "I just can't believe I was so _stupid_," she whispered shaking her head, "hold still," she said becoming business-like as she waded up his black robe and pressed it into the cut. He gritted his teeth against the pain, "you're the one who didn't want to go to Unohana," she reminded him sternly as she held the fabric there. He made a face, making her laugh brightly.

"Lets see what's in the folder," he said finally. She nodded and handed it to him, using her other to keep pressure on the wound in his back. He scanned the papers, his face paling.

"Shiro?" she questioned softly.

"We've got to get to the Commander General," he said standing up, "now!"


	10. Angels

"I don't have any idea what you're so upset about," Gin said crossing his arms, "I mean you didn't really expect Aizen to just let you _walk_ in there did you?"

"I'd say there's a difference between _walking_ in as you so put it and this," Byakuya said cooly.

"Oh see that's where you're wrong," Gin leaned forward, lacing his fingertips together and placing his chin on them, "see with Aizen there is no difference."

"Why are you referring to him in the present tense?" Byakuya asked, "he's dead."

"Tell me, do you really think that something like death will stop someone like Aizen Sosuke?" he asked.

"Why can you not give a simple reply?" Bykauya demanded, his patience wearing thin.

"My reason for being nice is gone," Gin said simply, his smile widening, "as is my reason for being wicked," he moved his fingers behind his head, "I'm like a ship without an anchor, bobbing in the waves."

Byakuya's lips pressed into a tighter line but that was the only outward indication of just how close he was coming to ripping off his _Kenseikan_ and murdering Gin Ichimaru with it. Or maybe his scarf would be better. Either one was appealing so long as he never had to see that maniacle grin again. All of Soul Society had been stunned when Gin had been nothing short of distraught over Matsumoto's death. Apparently Hinamori had managed to bring him back to the way he used to be on some level. Frankly Byakuya wasn't sure which was worse. Frustrated his eyes found the papers that had been the source of all the madness. They were blue prints for Aizen's original idea of Las Noches, detailed blue prints. It seemed that the castle they were about to go into was embedded with enough Spiritual Power that it could essentially guard itself. Of course that was bad news for them considering they were the enemy it was guarding against. Not to mention it seemed that Aizen had managed to inspire a fair ammount of loyalty in enough Hollows to have it be a serious problem. All in all it looked as though there was a very high chance not all of them were going to be back.

"Captain Kuchiki."

He turned his head to see Soifon standing there.

"Captain Soifon," he replied formally

"Your presence has been requested by Vice Captain Kuchiki."

"Family squabble?" Gin asked innocently, "did the Ryoka boy finally confess true and undying love? I suppose now that he's dead it'll make things a whole lot easier."

Byakuya felt his fists clench but Soifon touched his hand and walked forward, placing the wrapped bundle she was carrying on the table. She opened it and exposed a very familiar Wakizashi. Gin's slitted eyes opened fractionally at the sight of Shinso.

"Now then," she said, "lets discuss these traps of Aizen's."

**Break**

"Well?!" everyone jumped to their feet as soon as Soifon exited, the bundle tucked under one arm.

"He said that the palace is only going to let 10 people with our level of power enter it," she said, "now, Aizen didn't think that Gin or Tousen would betray him but after the interwarring with the Espada he assumed that if anyone were too it would be one of them," she continued, "unfortunately Las Noches is currently in lock down."

"I can get us in," Hinamori said evenly, "I was able to fool the box so this should be like a really big box."

"Right," Soifon said, "well once we're inside it gets interesting," she pointed to a place on the blue print, "Aizen's office is at the center, unsuprisingly. Now the corridors are able to be moved around, ensuring that people are able to get where they're going. The problem is that only an Espada can manuver the corridors."

"We have four of them," Renji said.

"We have four Shinigami," Soifon corrected, "there's no guarentee that they'll be able to move anything."

"Shit," he muttered.

"Yes," she agreed, "and in addition to unmovable corridors we've also got the fact that this is Aizen's office. And, like most untrusting dictators, he's got it locked," she sighed, "now according to Gin the lock works similar to a Captain's Lock except for the fact that you need a physical key which is divided into four parts and put in different places in the hallways," she looked at the rest of them, "which means that we've got to split up, find the four parts of the key and get it to the office, find the notes and get the hell out of there as fast as we can."

"The fastest way would be to split into five two-man teams," Byakuya said.

"Right," Soifon said.

"I'm going with Hinamori," Hitsugaya said, his voice making it clear that it was non-negotiable.

"Okay," Soifon looked at them, "you two will go to the office since Hinamori seems to be the one with enough of Aizen's Spiritual Pressure to get the door open," she looked at them. Orihime whispered something, her eyes watching a spot on the map where one of the key fragments was, "what?" Soifon asked.

"That's the room I was kept in," she said, her voice quiet but her eyes shown with determination when she raised her head, "I'll go there," she pointed at the spot.

"I will as well," Ulquiorra said, "I know that wing of Las Noches very well."

"Alright," Soifon said before Ichigo could open his mouth.

"I'll go there," Nel sang out cheerfully pointing to a spot on the map, "wanna come?" she asked looking at Renji who nodded, "cool!"

"I am familiar with this tower," Halibel said pressing a finger to the space, "and any possible traps it might contain."

"You and Captain Kuchiki will go there," she said. Both nodded seriously, "that means you and I get the labs carpet," she said. Grimmjow glared but nodded, "the rest of you are going to establish a perimiter around Las Noches. It seems that Aizen managed to inspire loyalty in a few Hollows so we should plan for a fight," she looked at them seriously, "we're leaving in an hour or so, I suggest you say your goodbyes."

One by one they filed out until the only two left in the room were Grimmjow and Soifon.

"Got no-one to say goodbye too?" the former 6th Espada smirked from where he was leaning back in the chair.

"No," Soifon said curtly, her eyes going back to the map. He chuckled, "what?" she demanded after a moment.

"Just suprised," he said, "on the battlefeild you seemed rather enamored with that cat chick," he laced his fingers behind his head.

"Not anymore," Soifon snapped.

"Oh really?" he leaned forward as though that was the most interesting thing he'd heard in weeks, "why not?"

"Why don't you go find someone else to ammuse you?" Soifon replied angrily, "I'm sure there's someone at the 11th Division you can amuse yourself with."

"I already worked my way through them," he said, on his feet instantly towering over her, "I'm looking for more of a," his grin widened, "of a challenge."

"While I would love to beat that smirk off your face," Soifon said, "I wouldn't want to risk making you more useless when we get to Las Noches," she turned to go only to have him manuever himself in front of her, "what do you want now?" she demanded, frustration lacing her voice.

"What's your name?"

"Soifon, Captain Soifon," she said, like it was a challange.

"I didn't die yesterday," he replied.

"No, just became a Shinigami," she replied raising her chin.

"So Soifon isn't your real name," he grinned like it was a victory. She glared angrily, "come on, you can tell me," he continued, his voice low and tauntingly sweet. She smiled coldly in return.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," she replied, the Zanpakto coming to life, "do you know why we're going to the posin labs?" she asked, "because I've been a guard most of my life and any poison's I don't have some kind of immunity against I can stab myself with Suzumebachi, removing them instantly," she tapped the point against his skin, "it would be a wise decision not to alienate me," she finished.

"No alienation intended," he replied with a smirk, "I just like to know the name of the people I'm dying with."

She glared and turned, walking to the door. He crossed his arms and shrugged, unwilling to give her any kind of satisfaction. She stopped in the doorframe.

"Shaolin Fon," she said finally, "and if you tell anyone those traps are the least of your worries."

"Huh," he grinned, "hey Shaolin," she whirrled around, her eyes flashing and barely managed to catch the bundle contianing Gin's Zanpakto that he threw at her, "don't want to leave that lying around."

**Break**

It was a rare week when Byakuya found himself in front Hisana's grave twice but he figured that the week had already been so strange it made an odd kind of sense. Byakuya had never seen the sense in talking to someone who could not hear him. He had never talked to Hisana's grave, never stood there and wept. He had wept once for her, just after her death, when he was unprepared for the agony that soared through him. He had allowed himself that moment of weakness just as she breathed her last. He wished he could have shown it sooner, he wished he could have found the words to tell her that in his own way he had loved her.

"I don't know what to do."

His voice was soft and almost unrecognizable. He was stunned. He hadn't realized he had spoken the words until they had left his mouth. He had avoided her grave in the time of his greatest conflict when Rukia was to be executed. Every flash of anything that reminded him of her he had hidden away and refused to look at. Even now he was disgusted with how he had acted. One of his hands rose on its own accord to cover the slightly raised skin on his chest where he had taken the blade for Rukia. It hadn't been enough, he knew it could never be enough. He doubted that after his actions even if Hisana could hear him she wouldn't listen. It was a pity because at the moment he had never needed her guidance more.

"Brother."

Anyone else would have jumped. Being Byakuya and a Kuchiki he allowed his eyes to widen fractionally but by the time he turned to face Rukia he was composed. She was shifting her weight and looked rather guilty which meant she had either done something very brave or very stupid. Given the status of her relationship with Isshin's son, he had a feeling that it was probably closer to the latter. Then his eyes found the simple band around her left finger. His eyes narrowed fractionally, something she missed since her own were locked on the ground.

"I do not recall giving Kurosaki permission to ask for your hand in marriage," he said, his voice unreadable.

"No," she said looking up at him, her eyes bright, "but it would not make a difference."

She looked so much like Hisana in that moment that he felt his heart break all over again. The same quiet determination shown through her eyes, the same defiance that her sister had shown time and time againwhen the Kuchiki elders fought to separate them. Even when he had proposed he had warned her. He had given her time to leave with her dignity but she had refused him. She said she needed him, he had never really told her how much he needed her.

"No," he agreed finally, "the rules have never made much of a difference to him."

"And it won't if you put Ichigo back in the Fourth Division again," she replied stubbornly.

"He opened his own wounds," Byakuya replied evenly, "I brought him back to ensure he was alright."

Rukia huffed and crossed her arms. Byakuya fought down the urge to smile. He wondered if Hisana had lived, if they had children, would he feel this way? He had thought he had to protect Rukia, even after his actions almost got her killed. Now she was, well, she was an adult. A Vice Captain, an engaged woman. He felt pride well up in him, even if she was sometimes too open with her emotions.

"Weddings in the Kuchiki manor usually take place in the south gardens," he stated. Her eyes widened in almost comical suprise, "during the evenings. When you have chosen a date you should tell the staff a week or so beforehand to make preparations. As my sister you are expected to invite members of the other Noble Houses and the Captains as a formality."

"Brother I—" she looked up at him, her eyes shining once more, "I did not expct you too—" she stopped when his hands rested on her shoulders.

"You may become Rukia Kurosaki," he said, "but you were Rukia Kuchiki before that."

She threw herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He would have chastised her for such a blatent display of emotion but then he remembered the split second before she was to be killed by Gin Ichimaru and he could not bring himself too. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, his white Captain's robe surrounding her.

"Come back saftely," she whispered into his chest.

He could not bring himself to give her false hope. Instead he gently held her at an arm's length and picked up the bundle contaning his scarf and the _Kenseikan_ before, pressing it into her arms.

"Brother—" horror contorted her features.

"I leave you as interm head of the Kuchiki Clan," he said, "I have left my orders with the Elders. If I do not return I name you, Rukia Kuchiki, Vice Captain of the Thirteenth Division, my sister, as the 29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan."

"I would not wish that for the world," she whispered before tightening the bundle to her chest, "but if you do not return I accept it."

"Thank you," he said before she pulled him into another desperate embrace.

**Break**

"So four Espada, three drifters and a shitload of Shinigami walk into Las Noches—"

"If you continue this rediculous joke I _will_ kill you," Ulquiorra cut him off as he fastened the cloak around his shoulders.

"You're no fun," Grimmjow muttered as he did up his own, "I don't know how that woman puts up with you."

"Her name is Orihime," Ulquiorra corrected automatically.

He realized his mistake about the same instant Grimmjow did. For a moment they were silent, his eyes wide with horror and Grimmjow's wide with shock. Then Grimmjow's face split into a grin. Ulquiorra tightened his lips as he doubled over laughing. He frowned though, the laughter was not malicious but rather very amused. Grimmjow was obviously in a very strange, very good mood. Odd considering they were about to go to what was probably their deaths. When he finally got himself under some semblance of control he straitened up and looked at Ulquiorra.

"You couldn't do this when we were in Las Noches the first time?" he laughed, "me and Apache totally had a bet going, you could've made me some money."

"Do _what_ precisely?" Ulquiorra asked, one of his eyebrows arching in confusion.

"Fall in love with Orihime," Grimmjow replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" he demanded, his entire body going completely numb.

Fall in love?

_Trash._

_Stop it!  
_

With that insuferable woman?

_If you do not eat I will force feed you_

Who was so damn confusing it made his head spin. Always talking about her heart, her humanity. At first he wanted to choke it out of her. Then he wanted to make sure it never left.

_I'm not scared_

No, not scared of anything. Espcially not of him.

_When you look at me what do you see?_

He didn't know and he had a feeling that Grimmjow's comments weren't helping him to figure it out.

"Hey!" a hand was waved in front of his eyes, "soul search later, I'd like to make it to Las Noches before becoming decorations for the 2nd Division," Grimmjow snapped.

"Grimmy are you gonna be carpets?" Nel asked with a grin from where she stood in the doorway wearing similar garb, "'cause I don't think you'd be very good at that."

"You should go tell that to Soifon," Grimmjow said tightly.

"Okay!" Nel said brightly before Grimmjow grabbed the back of her cloak.

"I wasn't serious!" he shouted.

"You looked serious to me," Nel said twisting around so that they were facing each other, "I bet she thinks your cute, even if you're an asshole."

"Cute? Him?" Halibel raised an eyebrow in diseblief before turning to Ulquiorra, "wide eyed vacant stare, unresponsive, what did you do to him?" she demanded turning to Grimmjow.

"I didn't _do_ anything," he said holding up his hands defensively, "I might have pointed out his feelings for a certain orange haired ex-prisoner but its not like I attacked him—" he frowned, "again."

"And how did you know of his feelings?" she asked coldly.

"I called her woman and he corrected me," he said.

"Oh my," Halibel said, suprise written all over her face.

"Ulqui's in love!" Nel sang before the other two former Espada smacked their hands over her lips, "mmph?"

"You do not mention this," Halibel said, her eyes serious, "is that clear?" Nel nodded.

"Make her swear," Grimmjow hissed. Hablibel looked at Nel expectantly. The green haired Shinigami gave a weak smile and raised a hand, extending her pinky finger.

"What is this?" Halibel demanded.

"Its a Pinky Swear," Grimmjow snapped.

"Come again?"

"Pinky Swear," he sighed, "you hook your finger around hers and then you swear," he said.

Halibel's face made it clear that she was _not_ amused with this theory but none the less she hooked her much darker pinky around Nel's own didget and swore.

"That goes for all of you," Halibel said looking at them, "we know, better than anyone, what Aizen is capable of. We cannot let any emotional attachements get in the way. We are all survivors, something we've proven time and again. We cannot let Aizen kill us."

They all nodded before slowly going to where they were to meet the rest of the Shinigami.


	11. Forsaken

Halibel's earlier words about not letting Aizen kill them looked like they were going to be much harder to follow than originally intended. It was one thing to talk about Las Noches as though it was just a place. After all, the Court of Pure Souls would be nothing without the Souls inside of it. Las Noches was, well, different. It was a foe, a separate entity all onto itself. Even Halibel looked a shade paller as the structure came into view. They had managed to find an entry in Hecuo Mundo that the former Espada knew about. It was supposed to get them into the palace but it had only gotten them near it.

The desert was obviously wearing on Nel. Her usually happy, carefree demenor was dampened severely. As she walked she continued to finger the edge of her scar absently. Everyone knew of what had happened, of where the scar came from and that Nel had spent a long time running around the desert without her memories or powers so when she summoned Gamuza no-one said anything. The desert was clearly a painful reminder to her of what she had once been, of all that she had lost when she had been attacked.

"I fucking hate the desert," Grimmjow announced suddenly.

"Why? Because you got your ass handed to you here?" Ichigo replied.

"You did too!" Grimmjow shot back hotly.

"I did not!"

"Are they going to continue this all the way to Las Noches?" Ulquiorra asked looking at the two of them.

"Ichigo likes to fight," Orihime said with a smile, "so does Grimmjow, I think they will," he let out a frustrated breath, "we could get Soifon to stop them," she said looking over at the 2nd Division Captain.

"I believe the objective is to have one of us alive for each team," he said, "dying is probably the only way for Grimmjow to become more useless."

"You're so mean Ulquiorra," Orihime scolded, though the smile didn't slip off her face.

"So," Renji turned to Nel, "any attempts at Bankai yet?"

"At what?" she asked, obviously suprised.

"Bankai, your final release form," he said nodding towards Gamuza, "you've got the Spiritual Pressure for it."

"That's where Ichigo gets his coat right?" he nodded, "no," she said looking at the ground rather sadly, "I haven't tried it yet," Soifon appeared in front of her, shocking Nel out of her stupor, "how did you—" Soifon appeared behind her, "how are you doing that?" Nel gasped. Halibel seemed to pick up on what Soifon was doing because she vanished and reappeared as well, "Bel-Bel!"

"It's the Shinigami equivilant of Sonido," Halibel said.

"Flash Steps," Soifon replied.

"Focus your power," Halibel said, "and—" she vanished and reappeared a few feet ahead. Nel nodded and bit her lip, summoning her power before she released it. She vanished and reappeared next to Halibel, "very good," she replied with an incline of her head.

Nel reappeared next to Renji.

"You're it," she said hitting his shoulder.

"I'm _what_?"

"It," Ichigo said, "its called Eternal Tag."

"You remember!" Nel cried joyfully.

"Eternal—" he hit Ichigo, "you're it."

Except for Byakuya, Ulquiorra and Nemu the rest of the group was more than happy for the distraction. Of course Ikkaku and Grimmjow were each 'it' only once, then they learned that having the two of them as 'it' was probably a bad idea. Finally the players dwindled, all too worn out to continue to chase the Flash Steppers. The palace seemed as unmoveable as ever. Halibel had forgotten just how much she loathed Las Noches. It had been so much easier when she was an Espada to just transport herself in there but now, as a Shinigami, the task was clearly impossible.

"You do not expect to return," she said. Byakuya looked over at her with a mild flicker of suprise, "the symbols of your station are missing."

"I expect to complete the mission," he replied cooly, "my return is secondary."

"And do those you've left behind share that sentiment?" she asked.

"No," he said, "but though she is getting wise, my sister is far from fully grown."

"Sister?" she asked, intrigued, "younger I assume."

"Yes," he said.

"You two do not look alike," she said, "I would have remembered a woman with your face."

"No, we do not look alike," he agreed.

"She is not your sister by blood," Halibel said, "you do not strike me as the kind of man to need other people, nor one to admit it when he does. So if she is not your sister by blood she must be related to someone you loved, someone you loved and you lost."

"She is," he said but did not elaborate

"And I suppose that is why you are staring at Ichigo as though you could kill him with your mind?"

"It would be far easier than that," Byakuya stated cooly.

The continued to walk with the palace getting no closer in sight. Conversation dwindled and then stilled as the hopelessness of their situation set in. Nel frowned and looked ahead, her eyes straining to make out the two figures walking along at a distance. Her fingers tightened on Gamuza but for some reason she did not feel as though they were enemies. In fact, they seemed to be rather harmless. She knew she was a Shinigami now but she felt as though she knew them from somewhere. The two figures slowed, their heads swinging around as though searching for something. Something or someone.

"Neliel?" one of them called tentatively. Nel bobbed her head and he burst into tears at once.

"Dondochakka!" she cried running forward.

"Neliel!"

The former Fraccion threw himself at his master sobbing. Through his ramblings they made out that the Fraccion were mostly dead except for him and his companion. Pesche had not been so lucky to survive either. The second Fraccion was much calmer and approached Halibel, pushing back her hood and bowing her head. Halibel seemed suprised but hid it well. Sun-Sun was much calmer than Dondochakka. Halibel had known if any of her Fraccion were to survive it would be Sun-Sun. She gripped the Fraccion's chin with her fingers and examined her for any injuries. The three dots under her eye had become one long scar that started above her eyebrow and sliced neatly down to her jawline. Still she met Halibel's gaze squarely.

"The others did no survive," she replied, her voice calm and collected, "they perished with the other Fraccion."

"How?" Halibel questioned.

"Las Noches," Sun-Sun stated, "the palace began to collapse into itself. A good portion of it was destroyed. Many were caught in the cave ins, those who made it out alive were either attacked or simply could not survive the death of their Espada."

"I see," she said, "how did Mila Rose and Apache die?"

"They died in the third cave in, in the south wing," she said, "holding back Hollows who attempted to storm Las Noches. They died honorable deaths."

"There is little honor in death," Halibel said with a sigh, "thank you," she added.

"We can get to Las Noches now!" Nel said cheerfully.

"Oh shit," Renji said, "that thing's going to—"

"Bawabawa!" she cried as Dondochakka opened his mouth and expelled the massive eel.

"Now that I know where that comes from," Ichigo said, "I don't really want to ride it."

**Break**

Gin wished they would put him in prison.

Or really that they would put him anywhere but the room he was currently in. He didn't like being in the place that Rangiku died in, it was just too--it was too unsettling for him. Gin did not get scared and he certainly didn't believe in ghosts but he felt like soemone was watching him in the room. Of course he imagined that could largely be due to the fact that he would bet his soul that they were watching his room.

His eyes drifted over to the empty space where her bed had been and he felt the smile slip off his lips. She was gone. Irrationally he was angry at her, angry for leaving him, angry that after everything she had died when it was finally over. On some level he thought he knew that she wouldn't recover. It wasn't pride that made him sure of his ablities, but he had always been far better at killing than he had been at keeping people alive. Rangiku had been the exception. He had kept her alive. Even when he was already a seated officer, even when he was Aizen's subordinate, he had managed it. But in the end Aizen had won, Aizen always won.

His fingers itched to hold Shinso. He missed his Zanpakto terribly. It was the last peice of his old life, both the good and the bad. His Zanpakto marked him like his hair and his eyes. He was mildly amused at the thought of what he would look like without hair or with normal colored eyes. He decided he would look very strange. He had looked strange as a kid—he had looked strange as an adult as well. Beautiful, Rangiku had called him, not handsome but beautiful. She had been a scraggly little thing with a head of hair like the sunset. Under the dirt he had thought she was beautiful as well. He wondered if she knew what he thought of her.

"Good afternoon, Ichimaru," Unohana said as she walked inside the room.

"Here for a check up?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said as he sat up.

"Can I get out of here soon?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," she said beginning her examination, "Las Noches did not agree with you," she continued, her voice hold no accusation, just a simple, objective statement of the facts, "your body has been severely compromised, even before Aizen stabbed you."

"So?" he looked over his shoulder, his smile slipping fractionally in annoyance.

"There's very little sense in you dying now," Unohana finished stepping back and looking at him calmly, "you always were a killer Gin," she said. He looked forward angrily, "we all wondered what would become of you, you were so strong and so—"

"Evil?" he supplied.

"Talented," she said, "we saw Aizen take and interest in you but after what happened to his Captain we assumed it was for the best," she shook her head sadly, "we had no idea."

"What's done is done," he said, his voice tired, "you can't change what happened anymore than I can."

"No," she said, "but I do owe you an apology."

His eyes widened in suprise.

"We were your superiors, we should have seen what Aizen was doing and we should have done something to stop him. Perhaps then things would be different," she placed something on the edge of his bed, "truly, Gin, I am sorry."

She slipped out. He turned his head to see the bundle Soifon had carried. With shaking hands he reached out and tore off the wrappings, laying Shino on his lap. The Zanpakto was sealed, his own Spiritual Pressure was still weak, so weak he doubted he could even get to Bankai. But his blade was there, damaged and scratched, but it was still whole. One of his hands wrapped around the familiar hilt, the grip fitting perfectly into his fingers like a lost love. Gin frowned and looked down. The inside fabric of the bundle was black. He shook it out to reveal Shingami robes. Keeping Shinso in his hand he walked over and tested the door.

It was unlocked.

Walking back to the bed he looked at the cloths and then at Shinso, painfully aware of the trust that Unohana was placing in him. He was too weak to do any real damage to Soul Society which meant that she was expecting him to do something else entirely. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was expecting him to go to Las Noches. Part of him didn't want to go, part of him wanted to say that if the ones who went were that stupid they should just be allowed to die. Then he thought of Rangiku's face as she proudly introduced the white haired little brat to him or all the evenings she had appeared at his doorstep with Hinamori in tow.

"Damn it," he swore, his voice low and angry as he grabbed the cloths and pulled them on, belting Shinso to his waist.

Of all the people to venture into Las Noches he was the only one who hadn't changed. At least not physically. Aizen had trusted him and Tousen, him more because Aizen knew him better. Even if it was just the Espada walking into Las Noches without Aizen they were walking into a death trap. Apparently he was the only one who had figured it out. Him and Unohana.

"Well well, going to save the Espada are we?"

And Shinji Hirako.

"How did you get out of your room?" Gin asked turning his head.

"Apparently there's been a lax in training since I left," he said with a grin.

Gin said nothing. Shinji certainly didn't _look_ like he was in the hospital. He had somehow managed to find his regular cloths, cut his hair and secure his Zanpakto apparently with no-one's help. Now he was leaning against the wall with his usual smirk in place, obviously waiting for him. Gin wasn't sure if he was irritated that Aizen's former Captain was waiting for him or somewhat honored that he considered him worth waiting for. Shinji's smirk widened as the confusion showed on Gin's face.

"Its' not hard to figure out that they're trying to cure us," he said with a shrug, "guilt's a powerful motivator. Las Noches is the best place to find whatever they need but since Aizen is one sick fuck I imagine the place is riddled with traps," he smirked, "traps that only him or his trusted second in command could dismantle."

"You said is," Gin said.

"I'd be more shocked if Aizen really was dead," Shinji said, "evil like Aizen doesn't just end, especially not with death. In fact, if anything, death has made him more powerful. There's no more tangible enemy, there's no one you can fight, after all, even Soul Reaper's can't just kill someone whose already dead."

"So how do you fight what's already dead?" Gin asked, his smile re-appearing.

"Its like you said," Shinji replied, "with Aizen it's always a game," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, I suppose we'll just have to play along then," Gin replied easily.

"Yes, I suppose we will," Shinji said grabbing his Zanpakto and blasting away the door, "after you."

"Why thank you," Gin said.

In the midst of all the chaos the two men walked easily out of the Fourth Division.

**Break**

"It was a contained blast," Unohana said softly, "it did no damage, it was simply a distraction."

Captain Ukitake said nothing, neither did Shinsui. Both were wisely silent as their oldest friend explained why she had let Gin Ichimaru and Shinji Hirako waltz out of the Fourth Division. The Captain of the Fourth Division looked serene as always. She sat in the interrogation room, her back strait and her hands folded neatly in her lap. She gave no sign of being upset. If anything there was a faint guilt in her eyes but Ukitake had a feeling that guilt was not about giving Gin his Zanpakto or letting the two of them leave. He had a very good feeling he knew why she had done both of those things.

"So there was no damage to the hospital?" he questioned.

"None," she shook her head, "it was completely harmless."

"Retsu," he sighed, frustration in his voice.

"You should not tax yourself, Captain Ukitate, the battle was hard on you."

"Hard on me?" he glared at her, the first real sign of anger he had shown her since their academy days, "you just released a Vizard and one of the men responisble for this mess!"

"I released the former Fifth Division Captain and Aizen's second in command, the two people who have shown great loyalty to Soul Society and who are possibly the only two who can aide those going to Las Noches."

"Retsu—"

"We cannot undo the past," Unohana said, gently cutting him off, "no matter how much we wish it. We can only learn from it and try to keep it from repeating itself," she looked at them, "those who have gone to Las Noches have no chance of returning unless we aide them. The only two who could aide them are those who have an idea of what they're up against. Gin Ichimaru and Shinji Hirako are those people, they are the only people."

"I hate it when you make sense like this," Shinsui said.

"I apologize then, Captain Kyoraku," she said with a smile.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone," he said stepping back, "I may have two blades but so does he."

Unohana smiled and watched him back out, leaving her with a less than pleased Jushiro Ukitake. Apparently his choice to wait for Rukia Kuchiki to become his Vice Captain was the correct one. He was well enough to look properly angry at her. As his primary healer Unohana was pleased about that. As his lover, she was saddened that he didn't understand her actions. She had known he wouldn't but alenating him was not something she wished to do. He walked over to her and pulled the chair on the other side of the desk around to face her. He sat in it, close enough so the edge of his Captain's robe just brushed her own. She turned her gaze to his squarley, trying to detach herself as she would with any other patient. But he was not a patient, not at the moment and even when he was it was almost impossible for her to properly detach herself.

"Do you remember when we met Gin Ichimaru?" she asked.

"I remember when we met Aizen," he said with a shake of his head.

"I think," she confessed softly, "that if we had been different, if things had been different, he could have been like Captain Hitsugaya."

"Retsu," he sighed, "don't blame yourself for what happened to Gin," he said, "if anyone's to blame its Aizen."

"But that doesn't change the fact that Gin is still here and he isn't. That Matsumoto's gone and he's still here," she closed her eyes in a rare show of frustration, "it is our duty, as Captains and as members of Soul Society to act in its best interests. We failed in that, we failed him," she opened her eyes and looked at him, "he is who he is because we were blinded by Aizen."

"And you're trying to remedy that by letting him go to Las Noches," Ukitake said, "with Shinji?"

"I believe no one wants nor deserves revenge on Aizen more than him."

"You never cease to amaze me," Ukitake said softly, "even after all these years."

"Sorry to interupt you two love birds," Shinsui said peering inside, "but they crew that was _supposed_ to go to Las Noches has just arrived and Commander General wants everyone in the Central 46."


	12. What Have You Done part 1

**AN**

**Hello all and welcome to the first ever Beta-ed chapter of, well of any of my stories. **

**Give a big thank you to **VioTanequil **who beta-ed this with amazing speed and did a fantastic job! **

**Here's the chapter.**

**AN**

"He left us for this?! That is just—that is just so predictable!"

Hinamori wished she could tell Tobiume to stop it but looking up at the facade of Las Noches, she couldn't help but agree with her indignant Zanpakuto. She felt, well, she felt rather worthless at the moment. She knew she was being silly but she couldn't help it. It was not as though Aizen was far from her thoughts, but there was a difference between remembering and seeing the palace where he had lived. It was like a confirmation of everything she had refused to see for so long. She felt dizzy and realized that her breath was coming in short gasps. Her eyes were stinging as well. She wasn't sure whether she was going to faint or break down or maybe she was going to do both, and it was just a question of which she did first.

Hitsugaya didn't wait for either. He bent down slightly and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She turned her face into his chest, squeezing her eyes shut as though she could block out the image of the palace. Even Tobiume had fallen silent at her breakdown. She didn't even realize that they were walking until he stopped and sunk to his knees, still cradling her body against his. Hitsugaya was unique in that he was always cold. She didn't think he had ever felt warm to her. But instead of being odd it rather suited him. In this case, the light chill pushed through the madness. It was like when he refused to leave her, even when she charged at him sobbing and screaming. He sat there with her, running one hand up and down her back until she picked up on his steady breathing and calmed down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice soft.

"Momo," he shook his head, "you've got nothing to be sorry about."

"But I do!" she cried, "I was blind and stupid and I shouldn't have cared so much!" She buried her face in her hands, "I loved him even when he was stabbing me! What kind of person cares that much about someone that almost killed them?"

"Aizen managed to fool a lot of people," he replied quietly, "I thought Gin was the one in charge, not him. He even managed to fool the Commander General—a lot. Do you know what he told me? He said that adoration is the furthest thing from understanding. He _saved_ you, he was _everything_ you worked for. There was no way you could have known."

"And everyone almost died because of me," she said, feeling even more miserable as the guilt set in.

"No," Tobiume corrected, "_he_ almost died because of you. For you."

Hinamori shut her eyes and buried her face in her arms. She knew that Tobiume was right and that made it so much worse. She had known that Hitsugaya had been seriously injured because of her but knowing and seeing were two different things. Her scar was small, a little shorter than the width of her hand. His was much larger. She knew that the two of them were not the only ones to be scarred by Aizen, but she knew the scars he left them ran far deeper than just their skin. She was pulled back to the present by Hitsugaya wrapping his hands around her shoulders. Her head flew up, her tear bright eyes locking with his.

"No, everyone almost died because of _him_," Hitsugaya said gripping her arms and forcing her to look at him, "not you Momo, we're all alive because of you. When you figured it out you saved us all. Not anyone else."

"Tobiume—"

"Tobiume is a part of you," he cut her off, "You were the one who achieved Bankai. You were the one who killed Aizen and you are the one who's going to get us into Las Noches so we can save the rest of Soul Society."

"Do all Captains give speeches like that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"You practice in front a mirror," he said before blushing at the confession, "I mean—"

"Let's go save the world," Hinamori said with a smile as they stood up.

No one said anything as the two Captains walked back to where the others were waiting. Hinamori slipped Tobiume back into its sheath as she walked to the doors. Swallowing thickly she rolled up her sleeves and pressed the back of her hands and forearms onto the surface. Gently, she pushed her Spiritual Power through the scars, trying to urge out the rest of whatever Aizen had scarred her with.

Nothing happened. She could hear the collective sigh of disappointment behind her and bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly. She kept her hands there and frowned, searching for her own Spiritual Pressure.

"I can do this," Tobiume said firmly.

"I can," Hinamori agreed.

"We can," she ripped Tobiume out of its sheath, "Snap Tobiume!" she shouted, the Zanpakuto roaring to life, "Bankai!" the blade lengthened and curved once more, the prongs vanishing as the blade streamlined itself. Hinamori pressed it to her forearm, "Blast! Tobiume!"

The pink energy lit up the sky like a beacon. When the dust and sand thrown up by the blast cleared, Hinamori lowered Tobiume and looked with satisfaction at the gaping hole that had once been the front door of Las Noches. Even the former Espada seemed impressed while the remaining Fraccion had gone much closer to matching the color of the sand below them.

Hinamori turned back to the palace and froze. Almost instantly the palace began to seal itself up, the hole growing smaller with every passing moment.

"We gotta go! Now!" Nel shouted, jerking them out of their stupor.

The group of them who were going into the palace dove through, landing in a tangle of limbs in the main hallway. The door slammed behind them, the ominous sound ringing through the hallway. Hinamori sealed her Bankai and her initial relesae before sheathing Tobiume, trying to hide her wince. Hitsugaya studied her with a knowing eye for a single long moment but she quickly hid her hand in her cloak. She didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was.

"Everyone be on alert," he said as they got to their feet, "any sign of trouble, release your Shikai. Those with Bankai need to be prepared to use them. Find your part of the key and get to the central office where Hinamori and I will be waiting."

They nodded, arranging themselves in their teams. The corridors were lined up nicely for their journeys, as if the palace wished to see how far they could get. For some reason that sent chills down even Renji's spine.They each took off down their separate hallway, heading for whatever waited for them down the corridors.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori traded glances before their eyes locked on the hallway that would lead them into the very heart of Las Noches. She jumped when he brushed back the folds of her cloak and took her hand in his, rolling her sleeve up to expose the skin underneath. His touch was feather light but it still sent tendrils of agony racing up her arm.

"Does this always happen when you use that attack?" he asked, his voice much rougher than his touch.

"No," she said, "I controlled it so that it would extract whatever was left of Aizen's reiatsu in my arm," she explained, "but it still did some damage."

He nodded, examining her hand. The burns were darker but they didn't seem too bad, at least not to his untrained eye.

"You should have let Orihime heal you," he scolded gently.

"I didn't want to worry anyone," Hinamori said softly.

He glared up at her, causing her blush to darken. He wanted to tell her that she was not a burden, that she was not burdening him or anyone else but the words seemed to stick in his throat. Instead he turned her hand so that her palm was cradled in his hand. He held his free hand out, just slightly above the skin, and summoned ice.

It was harder to do, a good deal hard to control when he wasn't doing it out of anger or sadness, but he managed. He always found it easier to do the impossible with her by his side. Slowly a spider web of ice slipped from his fingers and climbed up her arm, coating it from fingertips to the crook of her elbow like a glove. Hinamori let out a sigh of relief as the burning stopped and ebbed away until it was just a dull throbbing, barely noticeable at all.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

Hitsugaya nodded and released the ice connecting her hand to his own. Both became aware of how gently he held her hand, how reluctant both were to move. Slowly Hinamori raised her eyes to meet his. People had always told Hitsugaya that his eyes were beautiful, or at least that they were intriguing. He had always thought they were rather like glass or a mirror, they were cold and distant and rarely showed the truth. He had never really liked his eyes.

Now Hinamori's eyes. Hinamori's eyes were something he had always found beautiful. They were the first thing he had seen when he arrived in Soul Society. They were the color of chocolate, like Granny used to get on their birthdays, chocolate and the color of the wood that made up her house. They always reminded Hitsugaya of everything Hinamori was to him. They reminded him of home.

"We should get to the office," Hinamori said looking away and down the hallway.

"Right," he said, trying to fight down the bitter disappointment and confusion coursing through him, "let's go."

The two Captains headed down the hallway, both miserable in their own thoughts. Neither would look at each other, though they both knew their thoughts were only of the other. Somehow with their silence and distance, it only made the task ahead seem more impossible.

**Break**

Walking down to the labs with Soifon was odd, that was the best way Grimmjow could describe it. Not that it was uncomfortable or unpleasant really, it was just very very odd. For one he had never realized just how short she was. He wasn't about to tell her but her head barely came to his shoulder. And then there was the way she held herself. She walked a bit ahead of him, obviously used to dominating the situation. He amused himself by watching the end of her cloth covered braid swing back and forth. He also slowed his pace. Not a lot, not all at once but enough so that by the time she realized he was behind her he was far enough to force her to stop.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"Looking around," he said.

"We're in a hallway," she snapped, "What could you possibly be looking at?"

Not one to waste an opportunity, Grimmjow grinned wickedly.

"You."

It was totally worth the ass kicking he was going to get later. Her eyes widened in almost comical surprise before narrowing angrily. It didn't change the rosy pink flush that appeared on her cheeks. For a moment she was frozen in indignation, then she turned on her heel and walked ahead. Grimmjow learned that she blushed behind her ears as well, and for some reason he was even more amused by that, though he kept his reaction limited to the wide almost feral grin on his lips.

As for Soifon, she was obviously upset at her reaction to his statement which made the whole affair far more enjoyable in Grimmjow's eyes. He didn't see why he shouldn't have some fun, especially not if Ulquiorra was obviously going to get laid.

Grimmjow had no idea what Orihime saw in him, the former Cuatro Espada had always reminded Grimmjow of a clown. A really bad, really sad clown. As for her, well, Grimmjow really only had a passing interest in her. Oh, she had everything that usually piqued his interest but five minutes in her presence and he either wanted to kill her, himself or all of Las Noches. He was all for dysfunctional relationships, seeing as he was rather dysfunctional himself, but the crying was a bit excessive.

He frowned as the ground under his feet trembled. Soifon shifted her feet immediately into a fighting stance. Within an instant they had their Zanpakutos out.

"Don't release," Soifon ordered.

Grimmjow nodded and tightened his grip on Pantera, his eyes scanning for any possible threats. Soifon kept Suzumebachi in her hand but unreleased. He watched her feet shift slightly, her body aligning itself for the fight to come. It was then that he realized that she had been toying with him during all their little squabbles. He was honestly unsure whether to be impressed or terrified of her at the moment.

"Sting all Enemies to death Suzumebachi!" she shouted lunging forward. Her hand streaked out and buried the stinger hilt-deep into a Hollow that had half-risen from the floor. Before he could blink, hell, before the crest could fully form, she slammed Suzumebachi into the same spot. It took about two seconds for the Hollow to fall, half in half out of the floor. Apparently that was too long for her, "They must be drawing power from Las Noches," she murmured, "Go to your first release state."

"Grind, Pantera," he said as the blade split and shrunk at his command, forming two three-pronged blades that fit around his wrists. The blades rested between his fingers, looking very similar to the claws he had in his release form. He felt Soifon's back press up against his own. Even though she barely came to the base of his neck he had a feeling that she would be good to have in this fight. The floor began to tremble under his feet, "Here they come," he said looking down the hallway.

"Get rea—"

The hallway's walls slammed forward, shoving them into a box the size of a very small closet. Before they had time to inhale the ceiling came rocketing downwards as the floor vanished. It was like being in a laundry chute. The only question was, what was waiting for them at the bottom? Grimmjow gritted his teeth and slammed Pantera into the walls, trying to find traction.

The screeching of metal was enough to make his ears ache. When light appeared at the bottom of the tunnel he decided that his aching ears were the least of his problems. Drawing back his hands, Grimmjow slammed his arms out with as much force as he could generate. The claws embedded themselves in the metal, stopping his decent. Soifon collided with his back, almost dislodging him but not quite. He was forced to brace his legs on the edge of the chute or they risked being seen by whatever was down at the bottom.

"Fuck," he hissed, "you Soul Reapers don't have something to counter this?"

"Something's interfering with my power," she snapped back angrily, "its blocking me from accessing my Spiritual Power. I can't even get to Bankai."

"Well, that's just fucking great!" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up," she snapped, "How good's your grip?"

"Good," he said testing his hands, "Why?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Just hold still," she ordered, "I'm going to see what's down there."

He opened his mouth to ask how she was going to do that when she wrapped her arms around his body and maneuvered herself so they were chest to chest. It was good his mouth was already open because otherwise his jaw would have hit the ground when she wrapped her legs around his knees. Without any humility, not that he minded, she bent nimbly backwards so that her head hung at the base of the chute, still in the shadows but affording her a view of the ground. Her eyes scanned the deserted room below them for any possible threats. Not seeing any she pulled herself upright and looked at Grimmjow.

"I'm going down there," she said, "you need help or can you get down there yourself."

"I'm good," he choked out nodding.

She returned the nod and released him, falling to the ground and landing silently on her feet. The reaction was instant as soon as her feet touched the ground. A pale lilac colored mist filled the room. Soifon immediately held her breath as she reached one arm into the chute. Grimmjow's hand locked around her own immediately but a pair of other hands grabbed her feet. She was lost in the mist but kicked out none the less.

Her foot made contact with something at the same time that something else made contact with her stomach, forcing the air from her lungs. Before she could stop herself her body reacted automatically to try and replace the air she'd lost. She inhaled. Immediately the world went foggy and she felt her muscles go lax, no matter how much she wanted something else to happen. Grimmjow reacted instantly as well, his hand releasing hers before gripping her wrist.

Before whatever had her got a better grip, he yanked hard. Grimmjow felt her shoulder pull loose but when she didn't cry out he figured that was a secondary concern. He pulled her against him, pushing her body onto his shoulder to free up a hand. Ignoring everything that said he couldn't, he shoved against the corridors, forcing them to obey him. The floor locked into place, cutting them off from whatever was in the room below him. He eased the floor they were on upwards, getting them as close to the surface as he could.

Grimmjow peered out of the chute to see two Hollows making their way down the hallway. He ducked inside and pulled the floor over them, waiting for a moment before he dared to look out again. The hallway was deserted but he knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. He jumped out of the chute and raced down a different hallway, trying to find one that didn't look like it would collapse or be altered soon.

He felt Soifon shudder against him and realized that finding a stable hallway was not the priority. He ducked down one of the less well used ones and quickly lowered her off his shoulder. Her head lolled forward, even though her eyes were open he could see her pupils were dilated. Her muscles were completely lax, she was boneless in his arms and going dangerously pale.

He had no idea what to do. This wasn't an enemy he knew how to combat. His eyes flew up and down her body, desperately trying to find some kind of antidote. He knew she couldn't help herself, that he was the only chance she had. The weight of that realization was enough to make him want to just run as far away, as fast away as he could. But he didn't, something inside him rebelled and held him there. His eyes found the Zanpakuto that she had used on him and his panic ridden mind produced the answer.

_Any poison I don't have some kind of immunity against I can stab myself with Suzumebachi, removing them instantly_

An idea entered his head, but another statement of hers swiftly followed.  
_  
It would be a wise decision not to alienate me_

"Fuck," he swore.

Well she had just climbed on him so he figured there was no alienation. He froze, hearing footsteps approaching them. Having been stabbed by Suzumebachi he knew how much it hurt. He hauled her up against his body and the wall, pinning her there. Grimmjow parted the folds of her robe. He grabbed her hand and angled the tip of her Zanpakuto above the exposed skin of her abdomen, resting the point there and bracing her hand against his own body. He pressed his hands against her cheeks and sealed his mouth over hers before pressing their bodies together, forcing Suzumebachi into her skin.

As he predicted her body reacted purely on instinct and she screamed into his mouth. He muffled the sound as best he could, holding her firmly against him. Suzumebachi worked fast. Moments after her scream died she pulled her head away, gasping for air. Her head fell forward, pressing into his chest as she took deep breaths, doing her best to muffle the sound. He peered around the hallway, trying desperately to ignore the feeling of her hot breath coursing down the opening of his shirt. The Hollows had moved on, obviously not hearing the sound of her scream.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Give me a minute," she panted before nodding her head weakly against his body, "Okay," she stepped away from him, testing her weight, "Okay," she said, her voice a little stronger, "I'm good."

He nodded and turned to go. Her arm locked around his wrist.

"Thank you," she said, her voice serious.

"Hey, I don't want to go back and have Ulquiorra throw the fact he managed to keep his girl alive in my face," he replied.

"So I'm your girl now?" she asked one of her eyebrows arching.

"Depends," he smirked down at her, moving closer once again, "You wanna be? I mean after all that time with kitties I don't know if you're ready for something a bit more," he brushed his finger along the exposed skin of her arm, not willing to push his luck quite yet, "shall we say wild?"

"Why do you think I stopped caring about cats?" she asked looking up at him.

Whatever they managed to infect her with was good because she obviously didn't mean to fall into his arms. Grimmjow wasn't going to complain about that but he wasn't going to kiss her senseless either. He had no desire to play with her when she was drugged, there was no fun in it. Instead he turned and hauled her onto his back, draping her arms over his neck. She made a muffled sound of pride-fueled protest but he ignored it as he wrapped his arms around her knees and took off down the hallway back where they came.

"Whatcha doin?" she murmured into the skin behind his ear.

"Saving the damn Shinigami race," he muttered angrily, "and giving you a piggyback ride."

"Y'should leave me," she said, "Get the key. I'll wake up in a bit."

"I'm not fucking leaving you," he snapped back in return, "We're getting that damn key and then we're going to open Aizen's office."

"And then?" she asked.

"And then you're _not _going to make me into a carpet," he replied dryly as they came to the room.

Grimmjow frowned and slowed his pace, as a thought entered his head and dread filled him.

"Shit," he muttered before jostling her to get her attention, "hey," he looked over at her.

"Mm?" she asked groggily.

"Do we even know what the key _looks_ like?"


	13. What Have You Done part 2

**AN**

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay but the idea of "What if they lost" got stuck in my head. So I started another story! Worry not, this will be updated (we're getting close to Ulquihime land...), but if you hit the button on the bottom it'll make me happy and inspire me to write more. **

**Shameless, I know.**

**Well here's the new chapter. Big thanks to **VioTanequil **who beta read this chapter a lot faster than I wrote it! **

**AN **

Moonlight spilled through the windows of her room in the Kuchiki Mansion, illuminating Rukia's sleepless form. Even though it was long past the time when she should have been in bed, she still couldn't sleep. She knew she was being silly, that if the relief squad was summoned, they would be at her door instantly, but she still couldn't close her eyes without seeing everyone coming back safely, everyone except Ichigo, Byakuya and Renji. She'd rather not sleep than deal with that image.

Silently she left her room and made her way to her sister's memorial garden. She always forgot how much bigger Byakuya was than her. The scarf he had left in her care was draped around her shoulders; it looked far more like a shawl on her. She made her way down the path and to the gazebo that housed her sister's final resting place. Stepping inside she looked at the headstone of the woman she couldn't remember. She pulled the scarf a little tighter around her shoulders in a failed attempt at comfort, unable to reign in her raging emotions.

"Hello again," she said softly, toying with the band around her fingers, "So they're in Las Noches now trying to save the world. Or, rather, Byakuya is, Ichigo's outside. Though I suppose if something goes wrong it won't make that much of a difference who's outside and who's in," she sighed, "It's really unfair though for them to leave me here. I mean, I saved them both enough it just feels like there's something I should be able to do to save them," she sighed, "I know they're strong but I feel so helpless, I hate feeling helpless," she sat down angrily, "It's not fair that they left me here."

The grave had no answers for her. Rukia scooted back until she sat against the stone and hugged her knees to her chest. She couldn't decide which felt more strange, the scarf or the ring. Probably the ring. She had never thought in a million years when she stabbed Ichigo that they would be at this point. Sure he had saved her and she had saved him and they were very close but still, a part of her had always just sort of assumed that he would eventually fall in love with Orihime and go live a normal life with her. When they met for the first time—again—she had told him to go and save Orihime, to put someone else before her.

She hadn't known he'd get himself killed.

When he confessed his feelings it had been the second most heartbreaking time for her. She had known he was going to die, she had held him as he slipped away. Then they had won the battle and not even an hour later, Orihime and Chad came limping into Soul Society, Ichigo lying limply over one of Chad's massive shoulders. Because he had been fighting in spirit form, his wounds were still present. But Unohana wasn't Captain of the Fourth Division for nothing and she had healed him. The other two remembered but there was no guarantee that Ichigo would. And then, in what always would be the most heartbreaking moment of Rukia's life, he had painfully opened his eyes and breathed her name.

It was heartbreaking because she knew, in that instant, that her heart would never really be hers again. It would belong to someone else.

Then he called her 'midget' and she knew everything would be alright.

Her eyes went to the ring once more as she twisted the simple band around her finger. After telling Ichigo she'd love to be his wife, they had dinner to celebrate Ichigo's release (for the second time) from the hospital. Without a word or anything he slid the velvet box across the table to her, muttering something about it being his mothers and her wanting her to have it. She had bobbed her head in meek agreement, unsure if it was an engagement ring or not. He had answered that question by getting up and coming around the table, sliding the ring onto her left finger and making their engagement official for all the world to see.

"Did you feel like this when Byakuya proposed?" she asked the gravestone, "I mean, I'm mad that he's making me so happy," she shook her head, "I hate worrying about him so much," she sighed, "Now even when he calls me midget my heart flutters," she leaned her head on her chin, "I wish I could stop smiling like an idiot."

The servants found the interim Head of the Kuchiki Clan at dawn, curled up at her sister's memorial with a smile on her lips and her left hand cradled against her heart.

Break

"What was that?!" Nel gasped, her eyes flying around. Renji felt the massive Spiritual Pressure fluctuation but he was having trouble figuring out who it was.

"I don't know," he said, "We gotta keep going," he added.

"But they need help," Nel protested.

"You can still feel their Spiritual Pressure right?" he said, she nodded, "Then they're alive," he frowned, "It's stabilizing," he looked at her; "We gotta hurry and get that key before anyone else gets hurt."

"Right," Nel said looking around, "Come on," she grabbed his hand and tugged him down a separate corridor. As she walked she seemed to be counting. Renji wanted to ask what she was doing but didn't want her to loose count. Finally she stopped and frowned, her eyes looking side to side. Without any warning she used a Flash Step to bury her foot with heightened force into a specific spot on the wall, "There," she crossed her arms at the dent with a satisfied smile.

"There wha—" Renji stopped as the wall cracked along the dent until it formed three very specific sections that split to reveal a hole.

"It looked much bigger when I was little," she said regretfully peering into the hole, "We should fit though," she looked back at him, "Come on." She motioned for him to follow her.

The hole led to a rather decrepit tunnel. It looked a good deal older than anything else he had seen in Las Noches. It also happened to smell rather like a sewer. Given the fact that Renji had just been riding on an eel that came from Dondochakka's stomach, he figured that the tunnel they were in was probably a sewer. Nel seemed to give no mind to it, only seem rather infuriated that she was too tall to walk and had to crawl through it now. He may have been a loyal Vice Captain but the Fraccion took loyalty to a whole new level if they were willing to play a game that involved crawling through sewers. The thought of Byakuya in a sewer made Renji laugh.

"What?" Nel demanded looking over her shoulder at him.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm just thinking about my Captain crawling in a sewer."

"You're Byakuya's Vice Captain, right?" she asked. He nodded, "I don't think he would," she said turning forward again, "That's why he's with Bel-Bel in the tower," she continued to crawl, "Are you sad that his sister's getting married?" she asked abruptly.

"Am I what?" he demanded, stunned.

"Well I'm just wondering since you always seemed to be near her," she said, "and Orihime's sad because of Ichigo choosing her—though I can understand that one—so I'm wondering if you're sad Rukia chose him."

"Not really," he said, a little uncomfortable, "I mean, I'll probably always care about Rukia, we grew up together. But the truth is that she chose Ichigo a long time ago," his eyes narrowed, "What about you? You seemed to be in love with Ichigo too."

"I was not!" Nel cried indignantly, blushing a rather fantastic shade of scarlet, "I just—I thought he was cute," she glared ahead before turning around on her heels, "Besides, you've been in love with Rukia for much longer."

"So?" he said, "It doesn't make a difference. She never loved me back."

"Boo hoo," Nel said sarcastically, "We all had people who we loved," she crawled forward again, "At least yours didn't smack an axe into your forehead."

"Hold on, you loved the guy who did this to you?" he questioned.

"Yes," she said, almost sadly, "I loved him, as best I could. Doesn't change the fact that he was an asshole or that he only wanted me for one thing and it was _not_ my mind," she sighed, "I knew he was capable of a lot but still," she shook her head, "I didn't think he'd do that," she was silent for a moment, "I should've killed the fucker when I had the chance."

Renji laughed at that. It seemed like Nel was becoming more and more like an adult. He had been half afraid that if she decided to act like an adult she'd be like a green-haired version of Halibel but she seemed to be a personality unto herself. Even though they were crawling through the sewers, he somehow didn't really mind that much anymore. Finally the tunnel widened before a sliver of light appeared. Nel slammed her fist into a spot and the sliver smacked open, revealing the room they were supposed to be in. She hopped down and dusted her knees off. Renji did the same and looked around the room.

"Shit," he said suddenly, "Nel what does the key _look_ like?" he looked at her.

"What does the—you don't know?!" she shrieked. He shook his head, "How could you not know?!" she looked at the room that looked like an old storage room, "We don't even know what we're looking for—" she stopped and breathed in sharply, "Okay, what would Aizen use as a key?"

"Well he was after the King's Key," he said to her.

"He was definitely arrogant enough to have his office key look like the King's Key," she said, "Okay, so its either a key or, or something else."

"An orb maybe," he said, "like the Hougyoku."

"Right," Nel looked around, "Do you have _any_ idea how we go about finding that?" she glared at him, "Don't you have some kind of spell for this?!"

"I'm actually not good at Kido—"He grabbed her by the neck of the robe as she marched over to beat her head against the wall, "Would you stop it?! It's not like you've got your helmet on to protect your skull."

"Good! Maybe if I hit my head hard enough then that'll start to seem like a good idea again!" she hollered in return before Renji clamped a hand over her mouth as well.

It was too late. The room was suddenly swarming with Hollows. None of them were Arrancar, not yet anyway, but there was enough so that they were in for one hell of a fight. He glared over at Nel and released his hand from her mouth.

"Oops," she said.

"Oops?" he demanded, "All you can say is 'oops'?! Are you fucking serious?!"

"Well what do you want me to say huh?" she demanded grabbing Gamuza, "Declare! Gamuza!"

"Howl! Zabimaru!" he ordered and turned back to her, "Something other than oops!"

"How about—"she frowned and then grinned, "Ulquiorra's in love with Orihime!"

Renji almost dropped his sword in shock. His eyes widened before the sentence settled in his brain and made a horrible kind of sense. They had all noticed Orihime's reluctance to spend time with anyone else since her return from Las Noches. It was also rather obvious that Ulquiorra didn't necessarily want to murder Orihime like he did the rest of them. But still, in love? The idea was baffling to Renji's mind. After all Ulquiorra had imprisoned Orihime both physically and mentally. Of course he hadn't really tortured her and aside from being sadder, no real harm had come to her.

He frowned, was that because of Ulquiorra? He supposed it would be rather easy to have an 'accident' happen with the Espada around. He thought Orihime was a bit too emotional for Grimmjow. Besides if the rumors were true, the former Sexta was going to be promoted from the 2nd Division's carpets to Soifon's personal property very soon.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Nel said abruptly, "I _promised_."

"Something tells me that if we get out of this the whole world's gonna know," he told her as the Hollows prepared to charge them.

"Don't you mean when?" she demanded glancing over at him.

"One step at a time," he said.

Nel drew back her hand and thrust out Gamuza, catching the first Hollow in the stomach and throwing him aside.

"Go for the heads!" Renji shouted.

"Right!"

She swung one blade down and whacked the Hollow's head. She took out a handful more before her Spiritual Pressure began to fluctuate. Renji frowned and watched her fight before he realized that the Hollows were not acting normal. They were coming between the two of them, forcing them apart. Nel hadn't ever fought Hollows, at least not to kill them. Renji couldn't give her advice if he couldn't reach her. He had no idea what they were going to do if the two of them were separated, only that it couldn't be good. He turned his head to look at her as she ducked under an attack and turned to him. Whatever the key was it couldn't be that fragile and it was already broken. Figuring that there was little _more_ damage they could do, he made his decision as Nel's power built up.

"Bankai!" he shouted, throwing Zabimaru into its final release state.

What he was not expecting was what happened next. He felt Nel's Spiritual Pressure build though he had no idea where she was getting it from. He recognized what was happening, remembering it from when he achieved the same release state. Most of the time there was a difference between someone's Spiritual Pressure and that of their Zanpakuto. When they achieved Bankai the two were in perfect synch. Nel was close, she was very, very close.

"Bankai!" Nel shouted.

For a moment nothing happened. Long enough for him to exhale the breath he didn't know he held. Then, like a cannon going off, Gamuza synched with her and her Spiritual Pressure took out an entire wall with the force of its release. Nel seemed just as shocked as him but quickly hid it. Bankai didn't look as cool if you were surprised you achieved it. She wore black armor that glinted green in the light. Her skull mask was back in the form of a helmet that she pushed up to her head. Horns lined the forearms of her armor. Gamuza had also transformed into a darker green. One end of the lance retained its small blade while the other had been replaced with a wicked-looking half-moon of black metal.

The Hollows all seemed unsure of what to do with the two of them in Bankai. Renji quickly swung Zabimaru, enveloping most of them. Nel swung Gamuza through them, destroying them in rapid succession. When the dust settled the two of them stood there, Nel breathing hard. Finally she turned and thrust the smaller blade into the dust. She lifted it, revealing what looked like the head of a golden key. She turned to Renji and smiled, flicking the key towards him. He caught it easily.

"Power down your Bankai," he instructed, doing the same, "Come on, let's get to Hitsugaya and Hinamori," she nodded and together the two of them took off towards the main office.

**Break**

Halibel's patience seemed to have reached its limit. As soon as she and Byakuya got into the corridor, it attempted to close them off. Halibel had rolled her eyes, flicked her fingers and arranged the corridors to suit her needs. Wisely, Byakuya had said nothing and followed her into Las Noches. She made no move to speak which suited him fine. In fact the walk to the tower was rather anticlimactic. He had a feeling she sealed the hallway off from any would-be attackers.

Byakuya felt rather naked without his scarf or _kenseikan_. He did not regret naming Rukia as his future heir. In fact, he was surprised he had not done it sooner. Part of him had always seen her as a child, as someone who needed to be protected. He knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself but still… Now it seemed as though he finally was accepting her as an adult. Even though he still would not mind if she changed her mind about the Kurosaki boy.

Frowning, Halibel slowed her pace and looked around as though deciding the best way to go.

"There are ten Hollows on this side," she said, "but it is the quickest way."

"Can you open a small portion of the wall?" he asked, "I can take care of them."

"Very well," she said and drew a circle with her fingertip.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," he said releasing his Zanpakuto. The blades flew through the hole and destroyed the Hollows, "It is clear."

Halibel nodded and widened the hole until they could walk through side by side. They crossed the room to the wall. Halibel removed her Zanpakuto and sliced the pad of her finger, catching a few drops of blood on the blade. She pushed the blade into the wall and turned it as though unlocking a door. In a way, that was exactly what she did. The wall split apart and the two halves slid back to reveal a surprisingly messy room. It hit Byakuya that they were in Halibel's private room. He had to restrain himself from turning bright red.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been in another woman's bedroom. It was not something that he thought about often. He never really went in other women's bedrooms. Now being in one, the awkwardness of the situation surprised him.

Halibel's bedroom was surprisingly messy. He could make out a few uniforms stained with blood and sand that had been tossed carelessly onto the floor. The bed was unmade and he could see a hook in the wall where she obviously hung her Zanpakuto. There were a few shelves of scrolls and books that were up against one corner along with a desk. The room looked as though it had not been touched in her absence.

"This is the quickest way," Halibel said coolly as though she had strange men in her bedroom all the time.

She led him over to the bookshelves and pulled one out. The book only came halfway off the shelf, releasing a hidden mechanism and allowing the shelf to pull away from the wall. Inside was a large room, the center of which was a stairwell. Halibel stopped a good deal away from it and outlined a square with her fingertip, encasing both her and him inside of it. A portion of the floor came free and rocketed them upwards towards the top of the staircase. Byakuya agreed with her logic but his stomach seemed to think a bit differently. The platform pulled level with the top of the stairs and they got out, stepping onto a wide landing that overlooked the surrounding desert. Above them a spire disappeared into the blackness of the night sky.

"We should assume this key of Aizen's is similar to the King's Key," he said.

"I agree," Halibel replied, "Aizen was certainly arrogant enough to not want anything else," she looked around, "there is not much gold in this place," she continued, "hmm."

Byakuya followed her gaze upwards. Glinting at the base of the tower's spire was their piece of the key. Knowing well that the place would be bobby trapped, Byakuya released his Zanpakuto and used it to push the key up from the tower and carry it over to them. The landing they were on lurched violently as soon as the key hit his hand. Halibel dropped to her knees, pressing her palms flat against the floor as the walls on three sides fell away. Terror flickered in their eyes for only a moment before they got it under control.

"Go first," Halibel ordered, "get inside the tower."

"And you?" Byakuya looked at her, unwilling to leave her behind.

"Hold your hands out," she said, "this landing is not part of the main castle. I should be able to hold it inside."

He nodded and walked as quickly as he could until he was inside the tower. That floor started to shake. Halibel surged forward with an eerie sort of grace and locked one hand around his extended one, her other slamming into the floor with enough force to fracture the bone. She cried out leading Byakuya to believe she had. Instantly she bit her lip and the floor stabilized. He pulled her up with little difficulty and her free hand instantly went to the ground. The same square of floor dropped out, this time it took them down to the main room. Though she was a good deal paler than before Halibel led them back to her bedroom. She walked over to a wardrobe Byakuya hadn't noticed before and extracted a scarf.

He didn't ask why she had something like that there. Instead he took the silk garment from her fingers and wrapped her arm in a make-shift sling. She breathed a barely noticeable sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said, "I should not have hit my wrist so hard," she shook her head, "We need to get the key to the Captains."

"Of course," he agreed, "Will you still be able to walk and maneuver the corridors?"

"It should not be an issue," Halibel said, a rare smile twitching at her lips, "After all, if it's just a wrist, I have two."

He nodded and the two of them walked out of her bedroom and towards the center of the palace where Hitsugaya and Hinamori waited for them, Halibel manipulating the corridors deftly. Byakuya frowned when he heard footsteps, but Halibel shook her head. Walking towards them was a less-than-happy looking Grimmjow. He had his piece of the key in his hand and on his back was a half-awake Soifon. He seemed surprised to see them but not so surprised that it replaced the look of annoyance on his face. Halibel and Byakuya stopped to let them catch up to him. Soifon's foggy eyes rose to look at Byakuya before she gave a smile that was far too happy to belong on her face.

"Poisoned?" Byakuya questioned.

"I hit her with her Zanpakuto," he said, "She said it'd help," he held up his piece of the key, "We got our part of it," he gave a humorless laugh, "Aizen's one cocky bastard," he added before his eyes went to Halibel's wrist, "What happened?"

"Banged it," she said.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded, "Let's get this to Hitsugaya and Hinamori—Nel!" he called. The green and red figures at the other end of the tunnel stopped. Together the four of them walked over to them. The two seemed to be arguing but stopped quickly when the four of them reached them.

"What happened to her?" Nel asked looking at Soifon.

"She'll be fine," Halibel said, "as will I," she cut Nel off.

"That's good," Nel beamed happily, "did you guys get your keys?"

"Yes," Byakuya said as they all showed their parts of the key, "We are missing Ulquiorra and Orihime."

"Maybe they got to Hinamori and Hitsugaya before us," Nel said, doubt in her eyes.

"Yeah," Grimmjow snorted sarcastically, "Or that bastard's losing me a lot of money."


	14. What Have You Done part 3

**AN**

**Here's the next chapter! Woo hoo! Everyone give hugs to **VioTanequi** for being a totally kick-ass Beta Reader! **

**Okay! So here's some unabashed fluff for all of you!**

**AN**

Orihime did not think she would be frightened coming back to the place where she had been held captive for so long. She was though. The room seemed just as cold, just as impersonal as it had the first time she had been there. Even though she was wearing black, not white she still felt every bit a prisoner. The strangest thing in the room was Ulquiorra. He was not chalk white, not an Espada, not her captor anymore. In fact, if anything he looked almost guilty standing there. His emerald eyes never left her form as she walked the confines of the room, lost in her own thoughts. She half expected the Espada version of Ulquiorra to come into the room and demand she eat something.

"It upsets you to be here," he stated, no question in his voice.

"Yes," she said softly, "It does," she looked down and then at him, "does it upset you to be here?" his eyebrow arched almost comically.

"Why would it upset me?" he asked.

"Well," she frowned, trying to find a way to voice her question without making him upset, "You were created here. Now Soul Society's your home—"

"No," he cut her off, the confusion gone from his face and replaced with a look much colder than she had seen in a while, "I agreed to come on this mission because I could be of help. I have made no declaration of loyalty to Soul Society, nor do I have any intention too."

Orihime's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't thought of that. She knew the Espada had been given some kind of choice but she had assumed that they would stay in Soul Society. She had not thought they would go somewhere else. Ever since she had returned to Las Noches, her thoughts had never been far from Ulquiorra. He had made her feel everything she thought she could ever feel. Even Ichigo hadn't been able to upset her as much as Ulquiorra had—and when it came down to it, he hadn't really been able to comfort her either. The thought of never seeing him made her heart ache horribly.

"Y-you're not going to stay?" she asked looking at him. He looked away, "are the other Espada?"

"I do not know if they've made their decision," he replied, "I assume this key bears resemblance to the King's Key," he continued, effectively ending their conversation from earlier, "we need to find something gold."

"Okay," she said, fighting back the tears that threatened her eyes. He looked at her carefully, studying her, "I didn't see anything when I was here—"

His thumb brushed under her eye. He pulled it away, her unshed tears clinging to the tip of his finger. For a moment neither of them moved or said anything. Orihime felt her lip tremble as her tears began in earnest and Ulquiorra seemed rather confused by it. Not cold or mean, just confused. He looked at her and then back to his thumb and then to her face again.

"You cry often," he stated.

"I do," she replied, "I always have."

"Why do you care so much about other people?" he asked after another silent moment, "you were willing to go to hell with me to protect your friends when it was not definite that they would come after you. And now you cry, why?" his frown deepened.

"I would be sad if you left," she said, her voice soft and almost guilty.

"You—"he seemed genuinely surprised by it, the shock painted all over his face. She smiled even though she was crying.

"Why are you so surprised?" she asked.

"Why would you be sad?" he asked, anger flickering under the sadness in his eyes, "I have done nothing to warrant your sadness. I do not understand why you care so much!" he turned away almost angrily.

He was confused and angered by her response. She always seemed to be hurt by the people around her and yet she always cared about them. He did not see the sense in it. It was stupid of her, stupid of her to care so much and stupid of them to allow her too. He had assumed that she sought comfort from him because he was familiar. But he assumed as well that in time she would go back to her friends. He knew she loved Ichigo Kurosaki, even when he didn't return her feelings. He knew she cared deeply about her friends. Part of him wanted to be one of those she cared about, part of him wanted it rather desperately. But the larger, more practical part of him knew that she would just get hurt. It was why the Espada never were really friends.

But he was not an Espada anymore. Did that change anything? He did not know. He knew she cared about him but he was not so wide-eyed to think that the rest of Soul Society would accept them. A few short weeks ago after all they were mortal enemies. The lines had been moved, not crossed. There was no telling when Soul Society would need a scapegoat and their eyes would find the former Espada. He did not like the idea of her being shunned because of association with them. Especially with him. He had caused her to suffer enough. He was not expecting the hand that wrapped around his wrist. His eyes drifted to the color of her skin, still dark against his own pallor. They were so different. They always would be.

"You understood," she said, her voice surprising him with its earnestness, "when no-one else did you did."

"You are mistaken," he said, unable to convince himself to remove her hand, "I do not understand."

And he did not. He did not understand why he liked that she cared. He did not understand why his skin felt on fire from her touch. He did not understand why his heart echoed in his ears. He hated that he did not understand. He loathed the control she took from him. It happened so easily, so gradually he wasn't aware until he tried to take it back and found he could not. Her sunset colored hair fell over her shoulder as her eyes searched his face. He did not know what answers she hoped to find in it. He could not look away from her eyes; only meet them with his own emerald orbs.

He couldn't say why he let her place her hands on his shoulders and step forward. He stood very still and strait, like he usually did but their eyes never broke contact. He could feel her heart pound in time with his through the fabric of their cloths. If someone had told him he would be in this position when he first brought her to Las Noches he would have probably laughed out loud. But it did not change the fact that this was where they were. That she was against him willingly, their bodies together because of choice and not orders. Even so he was not expecting it when she stood on her toes to close their height difference and gently brushed her lips against his own.

The contact was teasingly light and brief, barely a kiss at all really. Neither closed their eyes, unwilling to break the contact. Orihime settled back on her feet, her hands remaining on his shoulders as her eyes stayed locked with his. Before he could stop himself one of his hands came up and touched his lips, wondering if he could feel the difference in them. His hand drifted from his lips to her own. He felt no difference anymore than he saw it. His hand drifted across her cheekbone to cup the curve of her cheek. She closed her eyes, turning her face into the contact.

"You should not care so much," he scolded, his voice breathless to his ears.

"I do care," she said looking up at him, "one day you'll understand," she smiled and pressed a light kiss to his palm, "and when you do I'll be here."

She stepped back and turned to the room.

"Lets find the key," she added.

He nodded, not bothering to ask why she was smiling.

**Break**

"Where are they?" Hitsugaya grumbled from the wall he was leaning on, "this is taking too long."

"I'm sure they're coming," Hinamori said from her position seated cross-legged in front of the door.

He nodded but said nothing. Hinamori looked down at her hands in her lap. She half wished something would attack and break the horribly awkward silence that had engulfed the two of them. She knew he was going to kiss her back when he coated her arm with ice. She wanted him too, oh God she wanted to kiss him. But then she remembered charging at him, screaming and swinging her blade. She remembered loving Aizen so desperately even when he had almost killed her. She remembered the look in Hitsugaya's eyes when she asked him, after everything to save Aizen. She couldn't kiss him, not now, not ever. She couldn't let herself love him. When he was near her all he did was get hurt. Even when they were dismantling the box that Aizen had left he had gotten hurt because of her. She didn't want him to suffer anymore because of her.

Hitsugaya on the other hand was just confused. He would have kissed Hinamori back at the doors. He wanted too but she had turned away with a look of such guilt and self-loathing in her eyes that he couldn't bring himself to question her. He hated himself in that moment. He was supposed to be strong; he was supposed to save people. He could, he had saved countless others. But he couldn't save Granny, he couldn't save Matsumoto, he couldn't save her. When it came down to it he couldn't protect the people who mattered the most to him. That was the worst feeling, the feeling of helplessness. He would throw himself in front of a thousand attacks to avoid feeling this. He glanced over at Hinamori who shifted slightly with a guilty smile.

"The floor's not comfortable," she said, "I miss Granny's porch."

"Don't know how that thing was comfortable," he said with a shake of his head.

"I know," she smiled brightly, her chin resting in her palm, "but it was. I remember it was so cool during the summer. "

"Yeah it was just about the only cool place in that house," he grumbled. Hinamori laughed lightly, casing the back of his neck to heat up "well it was," he argued.

"And the watermelon," she chimed, "we probably ate—well we ate a lot of that," she shook her head with a smile, "and you spit all those seeds at me," she said with fake accusation.

"Yeah, well you kept calling me Shiro," he shot back.

"And you called me Bed Wetter Momo," she replied stubbornly, "when it only happened once and you _heard_ about it since it was before you got there. You are Shiro," she crossed her arms, "it's a nickname," he raised an eyebrow, "don't give me that look, I'm allowed to have a nickname for you."

He said nothing but stepped a little closer to her, closing the gap between them a bit. She sat where she was, fighting the desire to scoot away. He made no move to sit next to her though, which confused her a bit. He seemed content to lean on the wall opposite her with the door between them. Hinamori sighed unhappily. Once again Aizen was between them.

Unexpectedly Hitsugaya felt Hinamori's Spiritual Pressure build. He looked over at her, surprised to see anger written all over her face, her hands clenched into half-concealed fists in her robe.

"I hate him!" she burst out angrily, "its not—its not fair what he did!" his eyes widened in alarm as her Spiritual Pressure continued to build. He was able to see a faint pink glow around Tobiume, "he's dead and he's still winning," she gritted her teeth, shutting her eyes tightly and causing a few tears to spill down her cheeks, "he shouldn't—he shouldn't be able to do this!"

"Hinamori!" he closed the distance between them, grasping her shoulders. Her eyes flew open, violet visible in their brown depths, "stop it!" he pleaded, feeling his head spin from the waves of Spiritual Pressure pouring off her, "Momo!"

The cry of her name seemed to break the spell she was under. Far more quickly than it had built the pink glow vanished, leaving a quaking Hinamori in it's wake. Her eyes widened in pure, unconcealed horror. With a muffled cry of surprise she shoved him back and jumped to her feet, her back colliding with the opposite wall as she struggled to regain control of herself. Tobiume continued to pulse with the odd light for a moment before it too vanished. Hinamori looked at him, the pain in her eyes heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her head dipping in shame.

"No!" he burst out shoving himself roughly to his feet and storming over to her, "do _not_ apologize, if anyone should be apologizing here, it's me, not you."

"What?" her eyes showed only confusion.

"I couldn't protect you," he said, the shame of admitting it making his heart ache, "I'm supposed to be this great warrior, this—"he let out a bitter laugh, "this fucking prodigy and when it comes down to it, I can't protect the people who matter the most to me."

They both realized that the other felt the exact same way. They had been too lost in their own self-deprecating feelings to realize just how similar the other felt. This time when they stood so close to each other, neither moved. They didn't move away but they didn't move closer either.

"I couldn't either," Hinamori said, her voice no more than a whisper, "I'd rather get stabbed a hundred more times than feel helpless again."

Hitsugaya nodded, knowing exactly how she felt.

Hinamori approached him and he found himself closing the distance between them as well. Soon they were barely a foot apart, then they were toe to toe then somehow they were holding onto each other so tightly it was hard to breath. Not that that would have made them loosen their hold on each other. Hitsugaya was almost a full head taller than Hinamori and showed no signs of stopping growing. It didn't matter really. He could be six feet tall and he would never want to hold anyone else in his arms. She was as warm as he was cool but they balanced each other out the same way they always had. This time when she looked up at him he decided he wouldn't let her pull away.

"Wait," she looked up at him, "what about Karin?"

"Karin?" confusion crossed his features, "Karin Kurosaki? She's a good friend," he said.

"But I thought—" Hinamori began.

"Stupid Bed Wetter Momo," he chastised, "I could never date anyone else."

"Everyone thinks you two are—together," she fumbled for the word, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Yes," he said, "well everyone but Karin and Sado."

"Well in that case Shiro."

"Yes Momo?"

Hinamori smiled and leaned up as he ducked his head and kissed her.

"For the love of--is everyone getting laid around here?! I thought we were supposed to be saving the world!"

The two jumped apart like guilty teenagers as the rest of the group approached them, announced by Grimmjow's angry demand. Ulquiorra and Orihime were not among them. Hitsugaya frowned and looked around, spotting them a bit down the corridor. Grimmjow only seemed more off put by this. Hitsugaya reluctantly let go of Hinamori though they stayed close enough together to feel their robes brushing. The teams were in various states of injury. Though Ulquiorra and Orihime seemed fine, Ulquiorra kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, obviously confused by something that had happened. Grimmjow had Soifon on his back who was still drugged though the effect seemed to be wearing off. Halibel had a scarf around her wrist but other than that she and Byakuya seemed to be alright. Renji and Nel looked ecstatic about something and doing a horrible job of hiding it.

"You guys have it?" Hitsugaya asked. They nodded and all extended their pieces of the key. He took them and frowned. All the cuts seemed to be smooth and even, not jagged. There also seemed to be no way to fit them together, "damn it."

"Looks like you've got a big problem," a voice said through the wall, "perhaps I can be of some assistance."

The wall opened to reveal none other than Gin Ichimaru. He was dressed in Shinigami robes, Shinso at his side. He wore no Captain's robe though, nothing to show he had been formally accepted back into Soul Society. Every warning bell in Hitsugaya's mind went off as he looked at Gin. Everything in him shouted at him to move, to do something to put the bastard in a lot of pain. Hinamori grasped his upper arm with a shake of her head. He looked from her hand to the four neat pieces of the key in his hand and then back to Gin who seemed to be waiting patiently for him to do something. His hand was loose next to his Zanpakuto but Hitsugaya had no doubt that he could have it out and run him through before he could even move.

He looked closer at Gin's face and realized with surprise that there was grief still written all over it. He didn't think he had seen Gin look upset before. It hit him that he and Gin had more in common than they would ever like to admit. The two could hate each other all they wanted but Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel that somehow Matsumoto knew that Gin could help them. That he would help them because of her. After all, he had saved the world for her, not for any of them. His hand slowly dropped from the hilt of his blade as he roughly nodded.

"What did you have in mind?"


	15. What Have You Done part 4

**AN**

**New chapter for everyone! Once again a massive, huge, thank you goes to **VioTanequil** for being an awsome Beta.**

**AN**

The group was silent as Gin threaded the pieces of the key onto his Zanpakuto, joining them on the edge of the blade. He was silent and they returned the favor, despite wanting to shout a million questions at him. The silence was good for him, for he had no answers for them, none he would give anyway. Hinamori stepped forward, pushing the sleeve of her robe back. Gin stopped her with a shake of his head and instead slid the key into the lock. Nothing happened for a moment.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso."

Though Shinso was as weary as he was, the Zanpakuto obeyed his command, the blade extending and forcing the key fully into the lock. The tumblers clicked into place with an audible sound. Gin removed the Zanpakuto, the key remaining inside the door as he sheathed it. As if pushed by invisible hands, the doors slowly opened. The whole affair was actually rather anticlimactic.

The doors swung open and no hollows came out. Nothing happened. The room remained silent, almost eerily silent. Inside was what appeared to be a mirror image of Aizen's office in the Fifth Division. Hitsugaya and Hinamori had their Zanpakuto's out immediately, though their free hands locked around each other.

"We home already?" Soifon asked sleepily from Grimmjow's back.

"Not yet," he responded automatically.

"Ulquiorra," Gin said nodding towards the room.

The former Espada understood instantly and walked forward. Grimmjow shifted and held out a hand to stop Orihime from following him. He wondered if she had gone deaf or something? Her name sure wasn't Ulquiorra. And the way her eyes followed his every movement… Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. A quick fuck was one thing but the way she was looking at him, it was as though she was really in love with him. Ulquiorra turned his eyes back towards hers, confusion in their emerald depths. Before any confessions could be made, before anything else could happen, as soon as Ulquiorra stepped into the office the doors slammed shut, cutting him off from the rest of them.

Their reactions were varied but happened all the same. Gin's smile vanished, his eyes widening fractionally in angry surprise. Grimmjow tightened his grip on Soifon. Hitsugaya and Hinamori immediately activated shikai while Nel and Renji were gripping tightly onto their own Zanpakutos. Byakuya's eyes narrowed while Halibel's un-bandaged hand went for her Zanpakuto. Orihime was the only one that didn't move. She just stood there, her eyes wide with horror and sadness. Her lack of reaction was the most frightening thing of all.

"Ichimaru—"Hitsugaya said, his voice full of warning, "What just happened?"

"I don't know," he confessed, "Ulquiorra was one of the guardians of this place, it should have recognized him," he looked at the doors, "Apparently it didn't."

"Or it recognized a Shinigami," Halibel stated coldly.

"Neliel," Gin turned to her, "What does Gamuza look like?"

"Kinda like a centaur," she said, "Like me in my release form—but a little different."

"A little different, not a lot," Gin said, "Your Spiritual Power is still very similar to what it was when ya were Arrancar, this is just taking it a step further," his eyes swept over them, "I'm just going to take a guess and say you all were attacked by Las Noches itself," he looked at them, "Poison in abandoned labs, shifting floors, Hollows coming out of nowhere but knowing exactly where to go," he smirked, "Do you know how _long_ it took to build the Court of Pure Souls? Aizen did what he did almost instantly, using Spiritual Power," he motioned around him, "Certain parts of the palace are almost alive if you will, highly charged with Aizen's power."

"You mean to tell us that Aizen's the one whose been attacking?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"I was trying to tell you that back _then_ as well," he said grinning, almost looking like the old Gin, "But you all left before I could. You didn't even ask me what the key _looked_ like."

They looked away guiltily.

"I'll get the door open," Hinamori said, her eyes darkening. She released Hitsugaya's hand and walked past Gin. The size of the doors dwarfed her almost comically, but her lack of height hadn't stopped her from killing Aizen and it certainly was not going to stop her from opening the doors. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he realized that the doors would not be as easy. He started forward to stop her but an entirely different hand grasped her shoulder.

"It's okay," Urahara said with a smile, "I'll get them open."

"Urahara?" Byakuya's eyes widened, "How did you—"

"Sorry we got lost," Shinji said appearing behind Urahara, "New guy took a wrong turn here."

The two of them stood there, Shinji in his by now trademark grey trench coat and Urahara in his dark green garb. Their respective Zanpakutos were over their shoulders though neither was in their shikai. Both seemed far more happy and relaxed than anyone had seen them since the war.

No one questioned what Urahara was doing with Shinji in the middle of Las Noches. Granted Gin Ichimaru had _appeared_ and was helping them instead of trying to kill them so none of them were really shocked that Shinji and Urahara had managed to find their way. Shinji stepped back and looked at Urahara, the latter grinning merrily.

"Wake Up, Benihime," he ordered, the Zanpakuto shifting into shikai.

"You're actually going to try this?" the zanpakuto sighed, "Well I do suppose that you are still too pathetic to do this on your own. Honestly, Kisuke."

"Bankai," Urahara whispered. The room collectively held its breath.

It had been over a hundred years since he had been able to call Benihime to bankai state, a hundred years of remembering what it felt like but never actually being able to feel it. All this time, all this distance, it vanished as Benihime obeyed his command. The sheer force of Spiritual Pressure released made their heads spin. Urahara's green outfit morphed to his black Soul Society robes, only this time, a red haori hung from his shoulders. Benihime looked the same as it normally did, and everything would have appeared to be the same had it not been for the stunning woman at his back. She may not have been dressed for battle but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would be a more than worthy adversary.

"Nake," he said, "Benihime."

The effect was instantaneous. A sound, unlike any they had heard before, paralyzed them as effectively as poison. Even Grimmjow had to fight the urge to clap his hands over her ears. The woman vanished as red mist streamed through the door, destroying it in a manner similar to Hinamori's own blast. The mist covered the door, destroyed it and returned to Urahara, reforming the woman for a heartbeat before disappearing from sight all together. The door attempted to reform but some kind of barrier kept it from being able to do so, holding it in its place.

The office looked the same except for the crumpled figure in the corner.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried.

"Benihime!" Urahara ordered. The Zanpakuto roared to his command, the mist wrapping around Ulquiorra's form and pulling him through the doors. Byakuya caught the unconscious Shinigami, the folder held tightly against his chest. The second he was through the doors the floor started to tremble, "we've got to get out of here!"

The doors to the office and from where they came all slammed shut and vanished, trapping them in the room they were in. All were trained warriors and immediately got back to back, their eyes searching for any kind of threat. There was nothing, just the walls of the palace. In every way that was even more unsettling than if Aizen himself had come through the doors. After all, there was no enemy they could fight there, there was nothing they could do. Even Gin couldn't move the hallways anymore. Before they could react the hallway walls began to spin. For a moment they couldn't figure out why but as they felt the spiritual pressure build it became clear that it was for one purpose.

Las Noches was going to attack them.

From her position on the floor Orihime realized what was happening but she couldn't move. All she could see was Ulquiorra's still face. All her abilities, everything she could do, it was as though she forgot it in the wake of the panic that surged through her. His face was still but not peaceful, as though Las Noches had somehow trapped him inside his mind. She did not know if she could heal that. She looked at the walls and then at Ulquiorra. Her heart cried to help him but her mind told her that if she was to save everyone she was going to need all her power. She closed her eyes and squeezed Ulquiorra's hand. She felt his fingers twitch under hers, a silent confirmation that he was alive. She smiled down at him before standing up. Grimmjow tore his eyes away from the walls to look at her.

"Take care of him," she said.

"What the hell are you—" he trailed off as Orihime began to glow.

Gold light began to flicker around her, building steadily until it enveloped her. She was too bright, too powerful to look at. Dimly Halibel remembered being told that at her full strength Orihime's power resembled that of a God. She looked like a Goddess at the moment to everyone standing there. The gold light surrounding her grew to blinding brilliance, an invisible wind picking up and blowing their hair back and stinging their eyes. Orihime walked forward until she stood in front of them, her brilliance blinding them and turning her into nothing more than a silhouette to their eyes.

"You will not touch them," she said, her voice echoing around them all.

The _Shun Shun Rikka_ flew out, materializing all at once. They spun around their master before flying to separate part of the room, diving it into six equal parts. The gold lights surrounding Orihime shot out, connecting to the fairies and covering the room. The walls stopped suddenly, trembling as though they were trying to move but could not. With a horrible sound cracks began to appear on the walls. The gold light surged outwards, supporting the entire palace. It had collapsed onto itself, obviously ready to crush them with its full weight. Orihime stopped it, the entire palace hovering supported on the golden light.

"Run," she whispered.

"Damn it—take her!" Grimmjow thrust Soifon at Shinji before he grabbed Ulquiorra and threw him over his shoulder, "Woman we gotta get out of here!" he shouted at Orihime.

She turned her gaze to him. Through the bright golden light he could see the tears that slipped down her face, the regret in her eyes. He realized with a painful lurch that they would be getting out there but she was not going too. He swore. He saw Ichigo hurry forward but Orihime's golden shield threw him back. Once everyone else was safely out of the palace she turned towards them and walked over. Before Grimmjow could say anything she put her hands on his cheeks, stood on her tiptoes and kissed the scarred skin on his face. She stepped back, still crying and still smiling before placing her hands on his chest.

"Thank you," she said before pushing backwards.

He sailed out of the palace, landing in the sand with Ulquiorra still over his shoulder. He turned around just in time to see the rubble of Las Noches condense as Orihime's shield slipped and all the pieces crashed down, right on where she had been standing.

It was Byakuya who acted, refusing to give in to the hysteria that had enveloped everyone else. He didn't so much drop his sword as slam it into the ground, bypassing his initial release and going strait to Bankai. The blades glinted pink in the moonlight and flew forward in an attempt to destroy the rocks. On their way there a bright pink glow flashed and enveloped the individual blades. He looked to his side and saw Hinamori, her eyes blazing with determination to help her friend.

Grimmjow looked at the unconscious shinigami next to him before reaching up and touching the smooth skin of his cheek, the skin still wet from her tear filled kiss. He felt furious. He wanted to go in there and kill her himself. This was not the way to go. What the hell was he supposed to tell Ulquiorra when the pale-faced bastard woke up?

Soifon shook her head to clear it, the last vestiges of the poison already wearing off. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the rubble, the foggy memories, her mind putting together the pieces like a puzzle. Everyone's eyes were on the spot that Orihime had vanished under the rubble.

No-one saw the Hollows coming for them.

Her movements may have been sluggish, her mind still foggy, but Soifon was not Captain of the 2nd Division for nothing, and the first Hollow that almost took Grimmjow's head off went down under Suzumebachi. The former Espada now Shinigami turned his head towards her, his eyes widening with surprise before dropped Ulquiorra to the ground and got to his feet.

"We've got to hold them off," she said taking charge, "Come on!"

Everyone not helping with getting Orihime out of the rubble immediately turned their gaze to the battle. Between the Captains, the Vice Captains, the former Espada, the former drifters, the Vizard and the traitor the battle did not take long. They worked seamlessly together, their blades cutting down any Hollow that tried to breach their defense. In the face of what had happened, of what they had been through, it did not matter that there was a time not too long ago when they would have stood on opposite sides of the battlefield. What mattered was that at the moment, just now, they were united. They were on the same side.

"We have her!" Hinamori shouted to them, "Get the gate!"

It was Gin who tore it, ripping open a path to connect the two worlds. Byakuya shot though, the unconscious Orihime in his arms. All Ichigo could see of her was her limp hand, something told him that was all he wanted to see. The others raced through the gate leaving him, Gin and Hinamori as the last three. The three of them looked at the rubble that had once been the palace that represented the common thread of evil in their lives. They looked and remembered the shattered dream that had been Aizen Sousuke. Neither of them said anything when Hinamori drew her Zanpakuto.

"Bankai!" she shouted the blade shooting to its final release state, "Blast! Tobiume!"

The pink light lit up the sky. When it cleared there was nothing except a faint patch of darker sand where the fearsome palace of Las Noches had once been. The three of them hesitated for a moment longer as a breeze gently blew through the desert, picking up sand and burying the last remnants of Aizen Sousuke, as though even Hueco Mundo didn't want him. Finally, they all ducked through the gate and joined their friends.

Byakuya had gone ahead with Orihime to get her to the Fourth Division. The rest of them made it through the Garganta and landed in front of what looked like half of Soul Society. Ichigo had already taken off running for the Fourth Division. His heart pounded in his chest. Orihime couldn't die, not when it looked like things were about to get better for them all. They had been through so much, if she died—he couldn't think about that. She had to be okay, she had too. When he got there Byakuya had already passed her onto the group of healers. He was standing there talking to Rukia.

For a moment all Ichigo could see was Rukia, Rukia the damn midget Shinigami who had stabbed his heart, who had saved him, who he had saved. Rukia who was his best friend, his love, his _fiancée_. Byakuya may not have liked the look in either of their eyes but he knew better than to step between them. Rukia streaked forward, faster than if she had used Flash Steps in Ichigo's eyes, before she collided with him, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her closing his eyes and savoring the feel of holding her so close that even the fabric that separated them was crushed. For a moment he hated the dependence he felt on knowing that she was alive. Then he remembered seeing Orihime's too-pale hand and didn't care anymore. He was through being strong if strong meant he had to pretend he didn't care.

Rukia didn't even hit him, just clung too him with equal force. For a moment it was just them, the world existed with just two souls in it. Then the rest of the world came back into focus and—remembering who their travel companions were—absolute chaos.

"I said I was fine!"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow shouted over his shoulder at Soifon, "You just collapsed _again_," he looked around. His eyes found Hanatarou, "Hey! You! This one needs attention," he said nodding at Soifon, "She got poisoned."

"Captain Soifon!" his eyes widened, "bring her here."

"Bel-Bel please be okay!"

"Nel, it's a broken wrist, I'll be fine," Halibel said as another healer saw to her wrist, "We need to see to Sun Sun and Dondochakka—"

"Shinigami! Don't kill me!"

"Now Neliel!"

"Shinji!" there was the distinctive sound of sandals hitting skin.

"I said I was fine! I was helping!"

"Helping my ass!"

Gin eased himself into a chair exhaling softly. He was in no shape to be fighting any battles. He closed his eyes all the way and let his head fall back, the cool wall pressing against his throbbing skull. He had saved them, just like Hinamori had told him to, just like he knew Matsumoto would want him to. If he stayed very very still he could almost imagine her lips against his, the tickle of her hair falling on his shoulders and a voice, barely audible whispering,

_Thank you._

**Break**

Soifon fell back with a groan. The adrenaline from the fight had worn off and whatever was left of the poison in her system seemed determined to wreak havoc on her insides. She thought about getting up and rinsing her mouth out but her stomach told her that moving was probably a bad idea. She leaned her head back against the cool tile of her bathroom and swore that if there was any remnant of Aizen Sousuke in the world she was going to find it, tear it into pieces and feed it to, to Grimmjow or something. Her eyes drifted shut, and she was confident when her stomach rebelled again she'd wake up.

"Eh—Soifon?" someone tapped her face, "Soifon!"

Blearily she cracked her eyes open to see a pair of worry filled amber ones peering down at her. Her eyes closed momentarily before snapping open. Yoruichi was looking at her with concern plastered all over her face. All that Soifon felt looking at her was anger. She had avoided Yoruichi after the war for that exact reason. Swearing, she forced down the desire to vomit again. Her body had other plans. She shoved Yoruichi aside as she leaned over the toilet, emptying whatever was left in her stomach. Yoruichi appeared with a glass of water but Soifon hit her hand away.

"Get away from me," she gasped, her hands colliding with the tile as she refused any kind of help.

"Soifon—"

"Did you wonder why I avoided you?" Soifon gasped out, unable to look at her former mentor, "I can't—I can't keep doing this," she shook her head, "I can't keep caring so damn much, Yoruichi," she inhaled, "My entire life I was told my strength would be yours, that everything I was belonged to you," she laughed, her voice full of bitterness, "You never really needed my strength, and by the time I gave it all to you there was none left. Omaeda is dead because of that, I don't know how many others," she closed her eyes, "I'm done Yoruichi," she closed her eyes, "I can't care anymore."

"Well it's about time," Yoruichi said with a huff, taking the glass of water she held and pushing it firmly into Soifon's hand, "you caring so much was like me trying to teach you Flash Steps, only so much you can learn eh?" she shrugged, "I just heard you got stabbed by Suzumebachi to try to get rid of whatever poisoned you before sneaking out of the Fourth Division."

"Its too loud there," Soifon shook her head, "My head hurts as it is."

"Poison," Yoruichi shook her head before placing a vial down on the floor, "Nemu sent this, she swears it'll help get the rest of whatever's in your system out quickly."

"T-thank you," Soifon said taking the vial and drinking it. Her stomach settled and she waited a moment before pushing herself to her feet. Yoruichi stepped forward but she glared. She back off. Soifon limped to the bathroom door only to have someone pick her up, "What the hell?!" she demanded indignantly.

"Shut up! I've been waiting out here for fifteen minuets while you two 'girl talked'," Grimmjow snapped, "The Fourth Division's going crazy looking for you! Damn 'stealth division'."

"You should go to the Fourth, even with whatever Nemu gave you're still weak," Yoruichi said, nothing but concern in her eyes.

"But I—"

"Shut up, we're going," Grimmjow cut her off.

"Shut up! You put me down right now!" he walked off, "Yoruichi, who's doing the paperwork?!" she cried.

"I've got it under control!" Yoruichi called back.

In her weakened state Soifon had no choice but to lay there as Grimmjow carried her back to the Fourth Division. Nemu's potion apparently had a side effect since she felt rather sleepy. Her body must have gone limp because she saw Grimmjow's eyes dart towards her before he tightened his grip around her body. For some odd reason Grimmjow kept all his remarks to himself. In fact, she realized that the skin of his cheek was smooth, not scarred like it had been. He seemed very aware of it as well, he constantly had his head tilted as if the wind hurt the skin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Orihime," he responded, his voice uncharacteristically quiet, "Before she—"

"Unohana said the shield helped," she said, "She said there's a really good chance—"

"Chance?" he let out a snort of disbelief, "I'm a Shinigami when I was an Espada. I just fucking _saved_ Ulquiorra," he shook his head, "I don't 'do' chances."

"Unohana's very good at saving people who Aizen tries to kill," Soifon said, "We know that from experience," she narrowed her eyes, "Are you worried about Ulquiorra."

"No," he said shaking his head, "That bastard can—" she raised an eyebrow. He let out a frustrated sigh, "A little," he said finally, almost guiltily as though he was sharing a secret, "I don't think anyone's managed to break through Ulquiorra's shell before. Aizen trusted him explicitly for a reason; that was why he was in charge of her. He seriously underestimated her."

"He seemed to do that a lot," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah he did," he said as they walked forward, lapsing into silence.

"About what happened in Las Noches," Soifon said abruptly, causing Grimmjow to pale, "Thank you."

"Huh?" his eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline out of sheer surprise, "You're not going to threaten to turn me into carpets or something?" she shook her head, "So I just have to save your ass every once in a while," he smirked, "Doesn't sound too bad to me."

"Don't push it," she warned.

"Yes Shaolin."

"What did I tell you about calling me by that name?!"

"That is your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but—"

"Uh huh?"

"Never mind," she grumbled as they got to the gate of the Fourth Division. Without any command Grimmjow set her down, "Thanks," she said finally.

"And I didn't even save your ass," he said with a confident smirk. She glared at him before walking into the Fourth Division.

"There you are!" Nel cried standing up, "the Hell Butterfly took a while."

"What Hell Butterfly?" Soifon demanded, "I'm here to be checked out by Unohana," she said, "What's going on."

"Uh, well—" Nel looked around.

"Captain Soifon, Grimmjow," only Unohana could address the Espada with kindness. She stepped fully out of the room closing the door gently behind her and looked at the oddest group she had seen and this was Soul Society, "I would like to tell you what is happening to Orihime and Ulquiorra."

"Yes?" they all looked at her.

"Ulquiorra has been freed from the spell that Aizen's office put on him. He is sleeping now," she looked at them all, "Orihime's condition is a bit more delicate. Given her lack of physical body the_ Shun Shun Rikka_ have altered as well. The technique that Orihime used is a new one, one that apparently utilizes all six of her fairies. However the strain of it was enough to make her loose her control. The fairies took the brunt of the rubble but some of it did make it through."

"Is she going to be okay?" Ichigo demanded.

"I believe that in time she will recover," Unohana said, her eyes softening in kindness, "How much time will be required, I do not know."

"So you're saying she's not going to wake up?" he asked.

"Quite the opposite," she said, "I am saying she will wake up, I am just not sure when that will be."

"What are the chances of that being _before_ Ulquiorra wakes up?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Very slim," Unohana said regretfully.

"I'd keep his Zanpakuto away if I were you," he said, "Far, far away."

Unohana nodded. Slowly the people all filtered out until it was just Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Unohana had re-bandaged Hinamori's arms, including her newly burned one. She made no comments about the ice that had coated it, making the skin not even sting when she re-applied the salve. Deciding that this would go nowhere if she didn't intervene Unohana stepped forward.

"The Commander General has called a hearing to discuss the case of the Espada and requires all the Captains to be present," she said, "it's in an hour."

"Okay," Hinamori nodded.

"Come on Momo," Hitsugaya said pushing himself up, "I'm starving, there's time to get food."

"I'm hungry too," she said with a smile standing up, "let's go, Toshiro."

"Toshiro?" he raised an eyebrow, "so you're gonna call me by my first name now huh?"

"Hey! You called me Momo first," she argued, crossing her arms.

"Well its better than Shiro," he said finally.

"Oh I'll still call you that," she said with a smile over her shoulder.

"Fine! Then I'll call you Bed Wetter Momo."

"That's _Captain_ Bed Wetter Momo," she said raising her chin. For a moment neither said anything and then both laughed. Admittedly Hinamori's was much more than Hitsugaya's but he did as well, "come on, I'm starving."

Unohana watched as Hinamori and Hitsugaya walked out of the Fourth Division. Halfway down the corridor Hitsugaya's hand found Hinamori's un-injured one, their fingers interlacing tightly. There was no blush, no words of endearment, no kissing but Unohana saw the way Hitsugaya's eyes softened and the way Hinamori walked a bit closer to him. She watched them go with a smile on her face, finally feeling as though she could fully discharge Hinamori from her care.

"Captain Unohana?" she turned to face the Division member, "It's Gin Ichimaru," the poor man looked close to tears, "you need to come and see this."


	16. Pale

**AN**

**Hey everyone! I apologize for the delay, but hey! Cheer up I've got this chapter for you and the next one should be out either tonight or tomorrow—probably tomorrow but who knows? **

**Give big hugs/kisses/praise to **VioTanequil **who makes Beta Reading almost as fun as Grimmjow/Soifon's sparring match next chapter.**

**Whoops! Okay, well, don't kill me it'll be out soon. **

**AN**

"You idiot!"

Urahara was not fast enough to miss the foot that slammed against his shin. Yoruichi glared at him furiously, but he could see the worry in her eyes. Even Benihime was wisely silent in the face of Yoruichi and her fury. He knew that his Zanpakuto spirit agreed with her much more than it did with him.

Yoruichi grabbed him by the collar of his robes and glared angrily at him, her golden eyes promising all kind of torture. Urahara gulped. Between Benihime and Yoruichi, he had his hands full of women who wanted to torture him. Then, in a completely unexpected move, Yoruichi threw her arms around him and took them both to the ground.

"Don't you ever run off like that again!"

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice soft, as he carefully put his arms around her, "I didn't mean to worry you."

He knew why she was worried. His decision had been a split second one when Shinji had knocked on his door. He had known then that there was only one path to take. He had been of help, he did not regret going, and he did regret not telling Yoruichi. He knew he was being stupid and overprotective and all those things she hated, but he wouldn't bring her to Las Noches anymore than he would have brought her along when he went to save Shinji and Hiyori that night so long ago.

And she was equally furious this time as she had been back then.

"I wasn't worried," she said hotly pushing herself up and glaring down at him, "I was just wondering if I was going to have to save you again."

"Nope," he grinned cheekily up at her, "No saving required," someone cleared their throat, "Except by darling Benihime of course."

"You realize that if you had just done it the natural way you wouldn't have to _thank_ your Zanpakuto for saving you right?"

"No," Urahara said quickly as he heard the indignant cry Benihime gave, "I'm pretty sure I'd have to grovel anyway, comes with having a female Zanpakuto."

"Just be glad you're good at groveling," Yoruichi said sitting down on his hips.

"Oh I'm very _very_ good at groveling," Urahara countered, pushing himself up with a smirk.

"Hmm," she raised an eyebrow.

"President Urahara! Special Forces Head Shihouin!" someone pounded on the door, "We're having a Captain's meeting—" Yoruichi opened the door to reveal the same division member, "Special Forces He—"

"We're not Captains," Yoruichi snapped, slamming the door in his face before pouncing on Urahara with all the grace of a panther.

Urahara had never been more thrilled at his exile or lack of title before.

**Break**

Shuuhei knew he was being a complete idiot. He had been through so much, he had survived so much, so why the hell couldn't he open the damn door? Well, probably because on the other side of the door was Former 9th Division Captain Muguruma Kensei.

Shuuhei had been offered higher positions in the other Divisions upon graduation but he had turned them all down to become a seated officer in the Ninth Division. He had worked his way up the ranks tooth and nail until he had become the Vice Captain. He wanted to be like the man who had saved him.

Even if, at the time, they thought he was a traitor, even if the word 'hollow' came up more than once, it didn't matter to him. Shuuhei just wanted to be like Muguruma Kensei. That was it. It was that want that drove him to go back and take the entrance test _twice_ before passing. He didn't care if he had to take it a hundred times, he would have.

"You don't want to go inside?"

"Ise-Fukutaicho!" he turned around, jumping like a guilty child. The Vice Captain of the Eighth Division smiled faintly and pushed her glasses up on her nose, looking at the door regretfully, "You don't want to either," he realized.

"No," she replied, "I do not," she sighed, "but I know I must," And before he could protest, she pushed open the door.

The people within the room were talking, but the chatter stopped when the door creaked open to reveal the two Vice Captains. For a moment no-one moved as the two tried not to bolt at the sight of their former mentor and savior.

"Kid?" Kensei stared in disbelief, barely recognizing the tall man who stood before him wearing the badge of the Vice Captain of the Ninth Division. For a moment the man standing in front of him looked like the scared little kid from way long ago, but then his eyes met Kensei's firmly and he nodded.

"Holy crap, kid! I thought you'd be dead by now."

"Kensei, you meanie!," Mashiro scolded, giggling and grinning up at Shuuhei.

"Ninth Division Vice Captain huh?" Kensei said, crossing his arms and viewing him with a critical eye for a moment before grinning and turning to Mashiro. "Hey Mashiro, he got your job."

"He did?!" She raced over to inspect his arm, "You did!" she stepped back, "Well that's good," she beamed, "I didn't want someone bad to take my job," she continued, "Besides, Kensei-meanie, you got replaced by _Tousen._"

"I didn't pick him," Kensei glared angrily, "He just took the jo—you did not just stick your tongue out at me Mashiro. And you didn't pick him either, Mashiro! Kid! Hisagi! Back me up!"

"Well Tousen was a traitor—'

"You're not helping!"

Nanao and Lisa approached each other much more silently, the former obviously more than a little uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and ducked her head pushing her glasses up self-consciously, wondering if she should have left the book at home. Lisa approached her without any of the embarrassment, her eyes studying her quietly.

"How did it end?"

"Eh?!" Nanao's eyes widened as she stared at Lisa with unabashed shock.

"The book we were reading when I left, we were close to the end," she smiled gently, "How did it end?" Nanao felt herself flush, "I see Shunsui hasn't decided to do paperwork?" she added with a shake of her head, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"No," Nanao said softly though she now looked a little more composed, "he hasn't."

"Lisa-chan!" the door slammed open to reveal none other than a very drunk Shunsui, "Now that you've had a reunion with my Nanao, how have you been this past - "

Nanao brought her book up, blocking him squarely with a shot to the face, "Nanao," he whined.

"We're supposed to be escorting them to the Central 46," Nanao snapped.

"Still depending on your Vice Captain," Lisa scolded, turning to her former captain, "It's a good thing you pick excellent ones or you'd be in some serious trouble, Shunsui," she smiled, "And how have you been Captain Ukitake? You're looking well."

"My Vice Captain spoils me," he said with a grin, "Same problem as Shunsui."

"Yes except I imagine you're still too much of a gentlemen to hit on her," Lisa said glaring at Shunsui who was busy with Nanao.

"Yes, well, Retsu may be a healer but she's not a Captain for nothing—and my Vice Captain is actually happily engaged," he smiled, "to Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh," she said, her eyes bright, "well let's hope whatever 'reverse hollowification' thing Urahara has come up with works, it would be a shame for her to be a widow before she's a bride."

"Yes," Ukitake said softly, "it would."

**Break**

"Ichimaru? Gin? Can you hear me?"

The world swam back into focus for Gin, not all the way but enough for him to make out the vague shape of Captain Unohana's face. Relief was plastered all over her features. He frowned and realized he couldn't really move, it was as though the blood in his veins was replaced with lead. He tried to speak, but found the action as impossible as moving at the moment.

"Lay still," Unohana said, "You started to bleed internally and almost died again," she continued, "One of the healers found you, we managed to stop the bleeding and fix your injury," she added.

"Why?" he rasped out. She frowned in confusion, "Why the hell did you—" he shook his head knowing that if he asked why the hell she saved him she'd probably give him some stupid long-winded explanation about right and wrong.

"You need to rest," she said kindly walking out of the door. She stopped and looked at the man standing with his back to the wall, "When he sneaks out make sure no harm comes to him," she said before walking off.

Sure enough, as soon as he could, Gin was gone. He knew he was in no shape to be walking around, he knew he should be in the Fourth Division. No, he amended, he knew he should be dead. Well, he had never really done what he should so he saw no reason to start that now. There was no point. As he had mockingly told Kuchiki, his reason for being wicked was gone—but so was the reason for being good. The only reason he had ever done anything good was because of Rangiku and in the end, all he had been able to do was kill her.

Which was how he found himself in front of what would be her grave. He had limped there on pure spite and anger, ignoring the strange looks and whispers that accompanied him. They always had and he imagined that they always would. Even before he was a traitor he had always been a killer, always unsettling except to Rangiku. She was buried with all the others who had fought and died for their cause. There were no 'honored' graves, what honor was there in death after all? Just the endless remains of those who had died because one man had been evil, because he had loved that man like a father.

He found an unmarked stone that would probably be Rangiku's grave with little trouble. Her name would be on it as well as the date of her birth and death. For one selfish moment he wanted to be written on the opposite side of the grave, to have the promise that they would somehow meet in the next life. But there was no such promise to be had, there was nothing but the regret that seemed to weigh on him more and more heavily each day. He could blame the fact he sunk to his knees on the weakness that still held on his body but he knew it was more grief than anything else.

"Damn it Ran," he hissed, "it wasn't supposed to be like this, you weren't supposed to let go," he closed his eyes, "I was supposed to save you again," Ichimaru Gin didn't cry, he didn't, not ever, "I saved the world for you, I changed it for you—not for anyone else. Why did you go?" he hung his head, "you said that you always needed me but, God Ran, can't you see that I'm the one that always needed you?"

He didn't know how long he sat there, unaware of the world around him. Long enough for the shadows to change, long enough for his feet to go numb, long enough for Byakuya Kuchiki to approach him without him even realizing it. He had his headpiece back on, his scarf wrapped around his neck once more as he stood there in his armor. But the look in his eyes was one of pure understanding. If it was anyone else Gin would have smacked them but Kuchiki Byakuya was perhaps the only person who could understand—who did understand.

"Does it ever go away?" he asked, his eyes not moving from the gravestone.

"No," came the soft reply, "it does not," the Captain looked at the stone as well, "but you will adjust," he added, "much like you did to your Zanpakuto's presence."

"Shinso's as broken as I am," he said with an uncharacteristically regretful sigh.

"It is our duty to be an example to others," Byakuya said coolly.

"Don't give me that self-righteous crap," he snapped, "I'm an example to no-one. The only one I care about is going to be here in a few days," he hit the dirt.

"Be that as it may, there are others who care about you," he said his eyes not moving, "Vice Captain Izuru, you may come out from behind that tree now."

Gin turned his head to see Kira step out from behind the tree, his eyes downcast. He had not thought of Kira since the beginning of the battle. He had been worried that Kira would be as Hinamori had been when Aizen left but he felt Kira's Spiritual Pressure lash out and for once hoped that he would be on the losing side of, at least, the first battle of the war. He hated the Old Man Espada anyway, he was a total asshole and his Fraccion were little better. He hoped that his Vice Captain would kill his Fraccion and Kira had not disappointed him—Kira never had.

When he collapsed later Gin wouldn't know where he found the strength to get to his feet at that moment but it was precisely what he did. Kira's eyes widened and he started forward but Gin was to his feet already, standing between the man he had become a Captain with and his former Vice Captain. For a moment the three men stood silent. All had been hurt by their private losses, all had more in common than they would ever admit. No-one said a word but there was no tension either. The silence was not oppressive or stifling. Neither the former Captain nor the Vice Captain said anything, even when Byakuya stepped back to give the two men their privacy.

"Why?"

Gin raised an eyebrow. Kira met his gaze squarely with his own eyes. He didn't threaten to kill Gin, though he had enough reason too. He didn't shout or scream or cry, he simply looked at his former Captain—the Captain he would have gone to hell with if he asked—and tried to find the answers.

"Why what?" Gin asked, "Why'd I do it? Why'd she do it? What do you want to know?"

"Oh I already know why _she_ did it, there wasn't enough sake in the world to make her forget you though believe me we did try. She loved you. As much as you've changed the world for her she would've done the same for you," Kira looked at the grave regretfully, "She did," his eyes went back to Gin, "I want to know why you left us for _him_."

Part of Gin wanted to keep silent. Part of him didn't want to say anything. The larger part of him knew that he was going to have to tell the story sometime and he'd rather tell it to Kira than to a room full of people who hated him. He frowned, he didn't think he'd ever actually told anyone why. He would have told Rangiku but she had died before he could. He sighed and sat down at the grave before he fell down. Concern filled Kira's eyes before he could mask it. Gin's hand went to Shinso, the Zanpakuto's spirit giving what little strength it could.

"Would you have betrayed me?" he asked. Kira frowned but shook his head, "Aizen told Hinamori that from the beginning he considered me his Vice Captain," he shook his head, "but that kind of trust goes both ways."

"It was Aizen," Kira said, 'Matsumoto told me—she said you'd always go off and disappear without telling her where you were going—" he shook his head, "I didn't even realize—"

"I was already the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division when I met her," he said, "I kept her away from Aizen," he smiled bitterly, "I tried to protect her. I think she was the first person I ever knew who didn't look at me like a tool or a monster," he sighed, "I thought Aizen was the first but no," he looked at the grave, "no, she was. Probably the only person too."

"Captain—" he stopped realizing his slip up, "I'll leave you now," he said turning to go.

"You don't have too," Gin said, "Tousen wasn't the best company you know."

"He never was," Kira said with a shake of his head, "even Hisagi said it was easier to talk to the walls than him."

"Eh well, it was how he got his paperwork done."

"Really? Maybe I should try that sometime."

"Kira, you're not that frightening."

"I could be!" A smile crept to his face as the indignant lieutenant turned away.

**Break**

The world swam back into focus for Ulquiorra. He frowned and blinked, expecting the blue to turn to orange and the male face to turn female. But it didn't. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he realized that leaning over him was none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ulquiorra inhaled sharply and shoved himself back, despite all his muscles being stiff from sleep. He was in the Fourth Division of Soul Society. He had helped save the world. All he remembered after being attacked was the bright golden glow that had burned through his eyelids.

_Thank you_

"Orihime," he choked, his eyes darting around the room for some sign of the woman. She was not there, "what—" he stopped as Grimmjow shoved him onto the bed and grabbed the straps tied onto the supports, using them to lash his wrists down, "what are you doing?"

"I don't know why the fuck they didn't send someone else to tell you this, but I'm not taking any chances," he looked around.

"No_ negacion_ field?" Ulquiorra asked dryly.

"Ha ha, if you had a Hollow Hole believe me I would," he snapped grabbing a chair and straddling it.

"She's dead isn't she?" Ulquiorra said after a moment's silence.

"She's been dead since the Winter War you idiot," Grimmjow snapped. Ulquiorra glared at him, "No. She used some kind of technique, told me to get you out of there, healed my cheek and threw us back," he sighed, "She's unconscious, has been since we got here. Captain Unohana said that she's gonna wake up, she just doesn't know when."

"How long have I been asleep?" he questioned softly.

"Long enough for the world to go fucking crazy," Grimmjow said with a snort.

"You saved me so it must be," Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah, well," Grimmjow looked away, obviously a bit uncomfortable at the fact, "So now we gotta wait."

"For?"

"Our trial, remember?" he said rolling his eyes, "We're back to being 'the enemy' again, at least until they see if this cure will work for the Vizards or not."

"Have they attempted the cure yet?"

"They moved them all to the Central 46," Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as though asking how the hell he knew that.

"Weren't you giving someone a Piggyback ride?" Ulquiorra asked.

"What was I supposed to do huh? Leave her?" Grimmjow demanded loudly, "I don't leave people behind, even assholes like you who _deserve_ it," he glared angrily at the floor.

"She healed you," he said.

"Yeah she healed me and threw us out," he continued to glare at the ground, "After everything we did she saved us," he rubbed a hand on his cheek as though he could wipe the smooth skin off and replace it with the scarred, "Don't even know why she did it."

"She did it because she saw good in you," came the old voice of Commander General Yamamoto, "It was in her nature too," he looked at the two of them, "The cure worked, the Vizards are all expected to make a full recovery and return to their Shinigami state," Grimmjow could make out Neliel and Halibel in the background, "As per our agreement we are prepared to offer you all full positions within Soul Society, if you choose to accept. If you do not, arrangements will be made for you to be stripped of your powers and returned to the living world to live out the remainder of your lives."

"Well, fuck that," Grimmjow snarled, "Humans are _annoying_, Shinigami, at least there's some fun in it," he crossed his arms, "I'm stayin'."

"I have decided to remain in Soul Society as well," Halibel stated calmly.

"Me too!" Nel chimed, though it came as no surprise.

Ulquiorra was very aware of the fact that he was tied up and that everyone was looking at him. He knew they were waiting for his answer, half expecting him to say he was going to leave. He had told Orihime that he had no plans to stay and he meant it at the time. Now though, now he was not sure. After she kissed him, after she saved him, after everything that had happened he was suddenly not comfortable with the idea of leaving her behind. Truthfully he was not comfortable with the idea of leaving everyone behind, okay he could probably do without Ichigo Kurosaki for the next hundred years or so but even he had become slowly tolerable.

"I think Ulquiorra needs a minute," Urahara spoke up from virtually nowhere, "He _has_ just woken up to realize that Grimmjow saved him."

"Would you stop saying that?" Grimmjow demanded hotly, "I just grabbed him, Orihime saved him."

"Yes," Urahara said, "So lets give him a bit to think about it," he said, ignoring the plain look of displeasure on Yamamoto's face. At the murmurs of agreement he remained silent and nodded.

"We will return," he said before they all cleared out, leaving Ulquiorra alone with Urahara.

The blond scientist, the man responsible for his creation, walked forward and undid the straps that bound him, releasing him from his confinement. For a moment Ulquiorra wanted to shove his hand through Urahara's sternum and leave a gaping hole, much like the one that decorated his chest since he began his life as an Espada. Before becoming an Espada he had been a Vasto Lord, a cannibal. He had devoured hundreds of Hollows, hundreds of souls. He had thought nothing of it, after all in most cases Hollows did not think. Once they were a part of him the souls had been silent. Hollows were not necessarily conscious, they had no sense of right or wrong. He had gained that as an Arrancar but there was one question that he had never been able to answer.

What was he?

Had he, at some point, been a single soul wandering the earth? Had he lived? Had he loved? Had he existed as one person? He envied Shinigami because they knew that they had been one soul, that they had lives and that in the end they were able to release the ties that bound them to earth and move onto their next lives. He clearly had not been able too. For whatever reason he had lingered like all the other scum who were unable to move on. Orihime had told him that one day he would understand. He did not know what she was talking about. It seemed silly to care so much but wasn't that what landed him in this predicament in the first place? Caring?

"What do you want?" he questioned Urahara, easing himself into a sitting position against the bed. Urahara stood there, his eyes rather uncharacteristically serious, "If you're going to apologize, don't."

"Why not?" Urahara asked suspiciously, giving off the vibe that yes, he had juat been about to do as Ulquiorra had mentioned.

"There's no point," Ulquiorra said, "What has happened, happened and there is no changing it. I should be thanking you," he continued, "If not for you I would still be running around Hueco Mundo eating other Hollows."

"Yes, that's probably true," Urahara agreed, "But I should have guarded my inventions far more than I did. For that I am sorry, not for you or the other former Espada's creations though, in fact, I think life would have been rather boring if you four hadn't shown up," he tapped his chin, "Though if Stark had survived, that might be a different thing," Ulquiorra had to smile at the image of Stark being turned into a Shinigami. Urahara stood up and walked over to the door, "You should stay," he said finally.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Because," Urahara said turning around, "Despite what you have been, what you are—what you will be, you are one soul," Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "You deserve some happiness, and you could be happy here."

"Are you?" he asked him.

"Yes," Urahara said finally, Ulquiorra was silent, "Oh and when you came to my office, as an Espada. You weren't completely unconscious," he said, "And the last time _I _checked my name wasn't 'woman'," Ulquiorra looked down, trying to keep the surprise off his face, "Captain Soifon," Urahara looked at the petite Captain in front of him, "can I help you?"

"No," she said, "I want to talk to him," she pointed at Ulquiorra. Urahara stepped aside and she walked into the room.

"Captain Soifon," Ulquiorra greeted.

"We both know you aren't going anywhere," she said cutting him off before he could say anymore, "My Division needs a Vice Captain, you're best suited to the task."

"You're offering me a job?" he asked incredulously.

"You will undergo training in the Shinigami Academy, once you have proven yourself to my satisfaction you will begin your duties as a member of the 2nd Division. Your missions will be close to Soul Society for a probationary period. Once that is over and you have proven yourself to me and my division you will begin your duties as my Vice Captain. Do you have any questions?"

"No," he said softly.

"Then?" she probed.

He was silent.


	17. Stand My Ground

**AN SPOILERS AN**

**Alright I lied. **

**I couldn't ressist. **

VioTanequl** set too good an example for speed. **

**Woo hoo! Welcome to the next chapter! **

**Um preface, let me explain. I wasn't going to write about Karin and Sado because, hell, I didn't know they existed. I stumbled across Karin/Hitsugaya pretty early on in my Bleach reading (I found them before I found HitsuHina) and I thought they were _okay_. Then I found HitsuHina and I was all "oh hell yes this rules!" so I was going to put Karin in as kind of an obstacle. **

**Then I found Karin/Sado and I was hooked. Seriously there are so few fics about them but they are such a sweet pairing. I'm a sucker for pairings like that as anyone whose read my Naruto stories knows (GaaMatsu 4 ever!!). Since I have much love for pairings like that I decided to throw them in here! **

**Oh and Grimmjow/Soifon get a little, uh, naughty at the end of their sparring match (like you didn't see it coming). It's nothing too citrusy (yet, oh just you wait...I did it again. Damn it! Must stop teasing you all) but if you're a kid or you clicked on this K+ story because you don't like that kinda thing then look away! The middle part of this story isn't for you!**

**Oh and I promise that Ulquiorra will be back in the next chapter! I'm not all mean and tease you with little glimpses and then he vanishes for lots of chapters! Yeah, so what the hell is with that?! He pulls out his sword and then it's all "Beauty is Strength". Not that I don't LOVE the Vice Captains owning the Fraccion but I'd much rather know what Ulquiorra's Zanpakto is! **

**Anywhoo...**

**Once again a massive, huge thank you to **VioTanequl** whose a kick ass awsome Beta Reader!!**

**AN SPOILERS AN**

Visiting his grave was just about the strangest thing that Sado had ever done. But there it was; his name, the date of his birth and death, all written out in the stone. It wasn't a lot, hell there wasn't a lot to say, but it was enough for him. He had always been a man of few words; he supposed that it went with the fact that most people didn't particularly care what he had to say. Under the dirt he knew his physical body was decomposing. Over it he stood in his spiritual one, looking down at the last proof that he had once lived.

"Hey."

He turned his head more out of courtesy than actual need. Karin had always had a very distinct voice, one he could have recognized from a mile away. Admittedly he first noticed it because it always seemed to be yelling at Ichigo for something or another. After all he had first known her as 'Ichigo's little sister', the black haired half of Ichigo's twin sisters. He knew she was the tomboy, the one who could kick like it was nobody's business, the one who had sworn she would never cry after her mother's death. He knew she didn't cry over his grave and for that he was very glad. He would not want to be the one to make her break her promise.

After all, he remembered her so there wasn't a real point in shedding tears. She walked forward calmly coming to stand next to him. She was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, her black hair barely brushing her shoulders. In one hand she held a black box by her side. Though she had not expected to encounter him there she was not one to hide away from her goal. Except of course when it came to her brother but, then again, Sado had seen Ichigo fight and had no desire to take his orange-haired friend on because he happened to be madly in love with his little sister. He had doubt though that both Kurosaki men would find a way to kill him all over again if they ever found out.

He was dead now though, and even if he had no doubt that in a few years he would see Karin running in and out of gigais the fact was that she was still young and he was still old. He was her 'brother's best friend' and she was 'Ichigo's little sister' and despite being told that it didn't matter he couldn't help but feel that it did—whenever he wasn't with her. When he was with her nothing mattered but her and him. As she stood close to him, close enough so that he could feel her body warmth, the numerous reasons why this was a bad idea fell silent as she looked at the grave with him. At his grave.

"Here," she said holding out the box.

"Thank you," he said softly accepting it.

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't even seen what's inside," she said, her eyes darting to his face almost nervously.

He said nothing, just worked the box open. The coin his grandfather had given him had been lost in the chaos of the battle. By the time he had found it, it had been broken and he had been about to die. Now, lying in the box on a velvet cushion was the coin. He couldn't even see the cracks in the metal. Karin shifted her weight, waiting for his reaction.

"Karin—"

"Lame, I know," she said hurriedly, "but I'm not really a flowers kinda girl and I knew how much that meant to you," she continued in a rush, "the mortician asked if we wanted it buried with you but I told him no and I got it fixed and I just though you'd want to have it—"she stopped as one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you," he repeated.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile as he ran a finger down the coin, remembering the man who gave it to him.

"Karin maybe you should—"

"Don't say it," she cut him off.

"That you should get a living boyfriend," he stated, his voice not making it a suggestion.

"Yes that," she rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you right now, I'm going to ignore it when you say stupid shit like that."

He said nothing about her copying her brother's line; she hadn't even _been_ there when he said it the first time. Maybe it was just a Kurosaki thing. Now that he knew Isshin had been a Soul Reaper he thought that perhaps all members of Ichigo's family were just as crazy. He liked Ichigo well enough and he _really _liked Karin so he didn't think it would be such a bad thing. He had always been painfully aware of their age difference but she was so 'off limits' for being Ichigo's sister that it had been a secondary concern. But now as he looked at her didn't know what to think, after all he had always imagined having children, grandchildren, a family. He wouldn't do that now, especially not with her.

He didn't know how to say that, how to tell her that. Instead he simply tightened his arm around her shoulders and hoped his strength would be enough.

**Break**

Five minutes into their impromptu sparring session, people had started to trickle in, lured by the powerful bursts of Reiatsu.

Ten minutes in and pretty much all of the 11th and 2nd Divisions were packed into the training room.

Twenty minutes in, and they were both much closer to being shirtless, chests heaving and sweat stark on their bodies, but neither was willing to give the other the victory.

Grimmjow was starting to have trouble concentrating. It didn't matter that the petite spitfire across from him had already climbed over him, that they had already technically kissed, it just mattered that she was standing there, breathing hard with her chest heaving and his eyes were having trouble focusing on the moves she was throwing at him. Still he was unwilling to give in; he would have thrown some insults her way but at the moment he was already a bit too preoccupied with _breathing,_ so insulting was out. They were well matched, he and her. Their strength, their speed, they were formidable partners both when they fought together and when their anger was directed a certain _elsewhere_.

Suddenly Soifon appeared in front of him, he barely had time to smack her hand away and jump the foot that came dangerously close to making him a bit less of a man. Without any visible effort she altered her course mid-air, her other hand wrapping around his wrist. Before he had time to react the hand he smacked away came around so her arms were behind her back, locked around his wrist. He reached up to shake her off which was apparently what she expected since her feet slammed into his knees, disabling them before she landed and he all but impaled himself on the elbow she threw backwards as he fell.

She turned around with a confident smirk, obviously assured of her victory only to have him swing his leg around, hitting her left ankle into her right, his other leg locking around her right ankle. Unbalanced she tipped backwards, but before she could fall she twisted so her weight landed on her outstretched hands. She used the leverage to swing her legs up and, on that alone, threw him onto his stomach. Before he could come up with any other attacks he felt her knees land on either side of his hips, her hands locking around his forearms. He felt her breath on his neck and smirked. She may have thought she won but he was bigger and when they were on the ground he had the advantage. He shifted his hips and extended his arms, breaking her hold and flipping them so she was under him and he was on top, straddling her.

"Sorry, I like to be on top," he purred, smirking, his eyes drunk on the battle and the woman underneath him.

She proved she was far more flexible when she slammed her knee into his chin, hooking a leg around his shoulder and flipping them once again, effectively pinning him under her weight. One of her knees slammed into his stomach, blowing the air from his lungs and dug in, hindering his ability to take another breath. She may have been more flexible but he was taller and bigger and when grappling on the floor, that gave him the advantage. He slid his hand up her leg—a little higher than was necessary, but hey—and pulled, disabling her center of gravity. She rolled onto her stomach automatically but he had already covered her body with his own. She turned her head and _glared_ at him, her eyes promising all kinds of pain.

His eyes promised something else entirely.

Ignoring the heat that rose in her body, Soifon lowered her elbow fractionally before thrusting it backwards with as much momentum as she could muster. He loosened his hold enough for her to kick out and send him farther back. She rolled away and shoved herself to her feet where she knew that the advantage would once again be in her favor. Grimmjow smirked and stood as well, ignoring the muscles that protested the action. Both hesitated for a fraction of a second, their eyes searching the other's weaknesses out. Then, like two tidal waves they raced at each other. They collided with equal force, slamming into each other. Arms and legs locked, chests pressed against each other. Grimmjow smirked, confident of his victory but Soifon had been fighting against those who underestimated her for a very, very long time. That was why she didn't use a flash step. As they collided, as their arms locked she dug her heels in and turned, using their momentum to her advantage and literally throwing Grimmjow over her back.

He hit the ground with a thud, dust rising around him. Soifon stood over him breathing hard and felt her lips quirk up in a smirk.

"That wasn't so—" he brought his leg around, knocking hers out from under her before catching her in the stomach, slamming her into the ground with equal force. Soifon hit the ground with the same cloud of dust.

The two of them lay there breathing hard, waiting for their hearts to stop pounding and their heads to stop spinning. Finally Soifon pushed herself up. Grimmjow did the same. Both sat on the training ground as people waited for them to keep fighting.

"Draw?" she challenged.

"Draw," he accepted finally.

People filed out of the room, leaving the two alone, grumbling about money, bets and the such. Soifon smiled and pushed herself to her feet, extending a hand down. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow but accepted it none the less, straightening to his considerable height. Soifon looked up at him, her eyes dancing and shrugged.

"We'll have to use Zanpakuto's next time," she said finally.

"No! No way in hell," he snapped.

"Scared?" she challenged, arching an eyebrow.

"Not on your life," he smirked before glaring again, "But having been stabbed—many times—by your Zanpakuto I'd like to avoid the experience again."

"Are you afraid of my Zanpakuto?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with unconcealed delight.

"Am I what?!" he demanded, "Hell no! I'm not afraid of your Zanpak—"

She stabbed him.

In the cheek.

He didn't even see it coming!

He let out a sound somewhere between a snarl and a growl before slamming her back against the wall in retaliation. It was somewhat ill placed because between being stabbed and slamming her into the wall he lost his balance he pinned her there with his body. She looked up at him, Suzumebachi dangling from her finger and her crest blossoming on his cheek. For some reason in that moment, watching her mark spread across the skin that Orihime had wiped clean, Soifon felt something almost, well, possessive roar to life. She had marked him with her crest though their battle was over. She hadn't minded his skin all scarred, it wasn't like her own was unblemished. She didn't like the smooth skin of his cheek anymore than he did. It was like someone had taken away a prize, a trophy and he seemed to feel the same way.

She was very aware of the cool wall at the exposed skin of her back and the very warm body at her front pinning her there, his hands locking her wrists to either side of her head. Her feet dangled off the floor, throwing their height difference into sharp relief. She could feel his labored breath on her face, coursing down, down past the exposed skin of her neck, down past the opening of her robe. Her grey eyes found his dark blue-green ones and she found herself suddenly unable to look anywhere else. They had been here before, of course, but she had been drugged and he had been far more focused on saving her than anything else. She felt drugged at the moment but this was a different kind of drugged entirely.

So when she opened her mouth to take a breath, it gave him the only opening he needed.

He crashed their lips together with enough force to send waves coursing through her jaw. She didn't care. Hell, he could break her jaw and she'd still be kissing him. His hands let go of her wrists to brace his body against the wall, and her, more effectively. He didn't kiss her like he imagined Ulquiorra would have kissed Orihime. He kissed her like he fought her, like she was a warrior. He heard Suzumebachi transform into its normal sword form and the blade clatter to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers digging into the muscles in his shoulder blades.

He felt her push away from the wall and all but slam him into the ground, bracing her weight on her forearms and straddling his hips. She pulled back and put her face close to his ear. Apparently he wasn't the only one who could purr because he swore that was what she did when she whispered.

"Looks like I'm on top tonight."

**Break**

Halibel's eyes narrowed fractionally at the door where the fight had taken place before her features smoothed out. So Grimmjow and Soifon—the relationship might be pushing it at this point but there was obviously a lot of mutual respect between the two of them and that was probably the best way to start out. Ulquiorra and Orihime were matched up as well. She sighed, thinking of how she chided Apache for getting involved in that ridiculous betting pool. She had been on the losing side though, believing in Ulquiorra's abilities to control Orihime.

"Spying, Bel-Bel?"

"If you insist on acting like an adult, you should call people by their names," Halibel stated coolly.

"Yeah, but then we'd rhyme and that would be weird," Nel argued, half-pouting.

Halibel said nothing, she did, after all, have a point.

"Where are Dondochakka and Sun Sun?" she asked.

"Talking to Urahara," Nel answered, "Apparently there's still more guilt to go around on the part of Soul Society 'cause they're trying to figure out a way to help them."

"That's ridiculous," Halibel said.

"Helping them?" Nel demanded, arching an eyebrow and looking vaguely insulted.

"Feeling guilty," Halibel continued smoothly, "Though it was not their intention, Soul Society gave Aizen the means to our creation. We were created and we followed Aizen," she said, and even though Nel opened her mouth, she continued on, "It was, it was wrong of us to do so," she said, "The fact we didn't know any better is not an excuse, we did attack Soul Society. Now we are Shinigami, thanks once again to Soul Society. Whatever wrongs they have done us, we must try to forgive, for however guilty they are, so are we."

"I know," Nel said looking down momentarily before looking at her again, the sparkled back in her eyes, "So are Grimmjow and Soifon really having sex in there?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Halibel said before grabbing the back of Nel's robe as she started forward, "Leave them."

"We shouldn't leave people behind, Bel-Bel."

"Nel, stop being a pervert," she said, "If you're so desperate to see it, why don't you go and talk to that Vice Captain with the tattoos?"

"I am _not_ desp—what do you mean go talk to Renji?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I was unaware that statement had multiple meaning," Halibel said.

"You think—you really—" Nel sputtered indignantly, "That's impossible," Halibel raised an eyebrow, "I mean, I'm a former Espada, that's kinda weird, I was a kid when I met him too. And besides," she raised her chin, "He's still in love with Byakuya's little sister."

"Do you still think about Nnoitra?"

Nel's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger. Her fingers twitched though she kept them away from the scar that was where they really wanted to go. Finally she crossed her arms under her considerable chest and looked down unhappily.

"Sometimes," she admitted.

"Do you still love him?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

"Well then," she crossed her arms, "what makes you think Renji doesn't have the same thing? Just because Rukia broke his heart and not his face doesn't mean your situations are all that different."

"He did _not_ break my face!" Nel cried indignantly, "the scar looks cool."

Halibel smiled faintly before nodding her consent.

"I've been summoned to the Central 46," Halibel said finally, "I'm late," she turned to go, "Nel."

"Mm?" she turned around.

"You could have killed him," she said after a moment, "If you were in your real form, you would have won."

"Thanks," Nel said softly.

Halibel inclined her head and walked off. Nel hurried back to her room. As soon as she got inside, she dropped all her cloths and walked over to the mirror. Assorted scars and marks from battles she survived decorated her skin. The most obvious was the scar that cut across her face, right through the pink mark that stretched under her eyes. That and the odd, molted outline of the 3 on her back. She didn't know why it didn't go all away but it was there and she didn't like that. The one mark she liked, the pink one, was ruined because of that asshole Nnoitra.

He double-teamed her. The bastard had fought her two against one. She was supposed to be stronger than him! Stronger than both of them but in the end they had won. She hated that. She had analyzed every second of the too-short battle, every move and every flaw. All she could see was that she had been too horrified about Dondochakka and Pesche to react properly. Her mistake had landed them in a lot of trouble. But he had deliberately attacked her Fraccion, her precious friends and that was truly unforgivable in her eyes. Up until that moment, she would say that a part of her had hoped he'd come around, that he'd see her for what she was and accept that. He never had. For him, it would always be about being the best, she just hadn't realized that the only one who he truly saw as ahead of him was her.

She supposed in a way she should be flattered that he considered her such an obstacle. Their relationship had been a strange one, to say the very least. After all he may have thought of her as an obstacle and she may have thought of him as an asshole but none of the other Espada dared to insult her in his presence and if they fought him they knew that if the day came when she did decide to kill him it was her that would strike the final blow, no-one else. The only time he would get truly angry was when she would tell him he was not a warrior. He had miles of pride and that, in his eyes, was the worst insult of them all. She had called him that in their last battle, was that why he had done what he did? No, no she had called him that before and he certainly didn't attack Fraccion then. It was kind of ironic though because he didn't consider them warriors. It would seem that in their private battle, everyone was a player.

Neliel knew she should have kept a better eye on them. She shouldn't have lost sight of them so soon after her battle with Nnoitra. But she had and they had and there was little to be done about it now. Nel pulled her robes up again and hurried out of her room, she had things she needed to do. Like thank Dondochakka. Once she had lost her status and mask, he and Pesche had no obligation to protect her. But they had, they had kept her safe from Las Noches, from Nnoitra, from everything they possibly could.

She found Dondochakka and Sun Sun in Urahara's lab talking to him.

"Ah, Nel," Urahara smiled, "here to see Dondochakka?"

"Uh huh," she turned to Sun Sun, "Bel-Bel had to go meet in the Central 46 but she'll be here soon okay?" the Arrancar smiled faintly and nodded. Nel led Dondochakka to another part of the room and threw her arms around him, "thank you!"

"Nel?!" he cried, his eyes wide.

"You kept me safe, you protected me, you didn't have to do that. It was my fault that this happened and I'm so sorry for everything—"

"No, no, no," he shook his head, "it was that bastard's fault, not yours. Pesche and I agreed that it was his fault," he looked at her with seriousness she vaguely remembered in his eyes, "so you don't apologize okay?"

"Okay," she said finally.

"I gotta go talk to Urahara now," he said.

"Be careful! If you need anything call me!"

He gave a half-bow and hurried over. Nel smiled and quickly went on her way, there was one other thing she need to do at that moment. She went to the Sixth Division but couldn't find him there. Apparently no-one had seen him all morning. She frowned and walked out of the building feeling rather downcast. She needed to see him _now_ and she couldn't find him.

"Well, well, well. It's the former Espada," a Shinigami, one who had obviously been injured glared. Nel turned her head.

'I'm a Shinigami now," she said stepping back, not wanting to fight him.

"Well not to us you're not!" he snarled, a few other men coming out. Nel's hand went instantly for Gamuza, "Gonna attack us, little Shinigami—"

A throat clear was all it took for Captain Hitsugaya to get their attention. He stood behind Nel, looking at them all with cold eyes. Nel turned her head to see him. His head barely came up to her shoulder but she had no doubt that he would kill them all in a heartbeat. Nearby him stood Hinamori, her fingers resting near Tobiume's hilt. The men glared but said nothing. They didn't move away either. It was like a standoff.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hitsugaya demanded, his voice cold as ice.

"This Esp—"

"This is a Shinigami," he snapped, "the Espada are no more and you'd do well to remember that."

"You're defending _her_?" he demanded.

"Defending me?!" Nel cried, "I don't need him to defend me! I'll kill you myself!"

"That's enough, Vice Captain!" Hitsugaya cut her off.

"Huh?" Nel was so shocked she froze, one foot in the air. Hitsugaya regarded her coldly, obviously waiting for something, "I mean—uh—yes, Captain," she said putting her foot down and bowing.

"And next time don't leave without your badge," he said pulling it from his sleeve and pressing it into her chest, "As for you three, I suggest you leave before I give my Vice Captain permission to murder you where you stand."

"Y-yes," they all ran off very quickly.

Hitsugaya turned to face Nel who quickly extended the badge back towards him, knowing that he was helping her out.

"Thanks for your help," she said. He made no move to take it back, 'This is—"

"It's yours if you want it," he said, "My Division needs a Vice Captain."

"B-but," she stuttered, "But what about everyone from your Division?"

"Everyone who was so quick to want to replace Matsumoto?" he asked before shaking his head, "I won't elevate someone like that. I know you've decided to stay in Soul Society. You're a more than adequate fighter and I need someone like you in my Division," she looked at the badge then back at him, "If you need time to think about it—"

"Nope," she said shaking her head and holding the badge, "Uh, which arm—"

"Left," Hinamori supplied helpfully, a smile coming to her face.

"Okay," Nel said tugging it up.

"I expect you at the division at 5pm, we have to discuss things," he said with a nod of dismissal.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya," she said respectfully.

"See?" he turned to Hinamori, "She calls me Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes, _Toshiro_," she rolled her eyes, "But she's not dating you is she?" he shook his head, "That's what I thought," she grabbed his hand, "Come on."

"Grr, where are we going Momo?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Momo!"

Nel watched them go before turning her attention to her Vice Captain's armband.

"Vice Captain?" Renji let out a low whistle, "Under Captain Hitsugaya? Well that guy's got taste."

"There you are!" Nel cried.

"Here I am," he said crossing his arms, "what's up?"

"I need your help."

"My help?" he frowned, "what's going on?"

Nel squared her shoulders.

"I want to get a tattoo."


	18. I'd Give My Heart

**AN**

**Rapid update time! Woo Hoo! **

**Here you go!**

**Oh and for all you kiddies out there or people who don't like smut, uh, maybe you should go somewhere else. You didn't _really_ think Grimmjow and Soifon would stop with their kiss did you? So look away!**

**Give hugs, cookies and whatever else to VioTanequil who rules as a Beta Reader!  
AN**

For the second time in his life, Ulquiorra felt like a fool.

It was a decidedly unpleasant feeling and after all, the last time he had felt it, he had been standing half naked being turned into a Shinigami. This time though, he was clothed and a full Shinigami. He was not standing in a lab. In fact, the room felt far more personal than he could have imagined. Orihime's friends had taken it upon themselves to make sure that she was surrounded by color when she woke up. Cards lined the walls and flowers were even in little pots all around the room. Her hairpins were resting in a small velvet box on the bedside table, waiting for their Princess to awaken.

He had fought so hard against becoming attached to the sunset haired woman. It had all been for naught though. He had avoided coming to this room for a long time, he did not want to see her without the abundance of life she seemed to be surrounded with. But it seemed that even near death, Orihime's spirit burned brightly. She looked like she was simply asleep. He should know, he had checked on her when she was asleep before. The white hospital robe she wore was more open than the stiff garments of Las Noches but she was still just as beautiful as she had been the first day he took her down to the prison.

Yes, even if he couldn't find the words on his lips, Ulquiorra's traitorous mind supplied them. He found her beautiful; he had always found her beautiful. He grimaced and closed his eyes, wondering what was wrong with him. They were so different; they would always be so different. He had no place in her life anymore than she had in his. They would always be so different, how could they possibly be together? She had said that one day he would understand, but he didn't think it would ever make sense to him.

He would never understand why his heart ached at the thought of never seeing her eyes again or why his fingers itched to push the lock of hair that had fallen across her features back. She could heal anyone, she could heal the world, but she couldn't heal herself at the moment. For that, he was irrationally furious. He wanted her to open her eyes; he wanted her to find him watching her and ask him if he was worried. He wasn't sure that he would deny it anymore. He wasn't sure that he _could_ deny it anymore.

He had always watched her out of the corner of his eye. He knew that she sometimes reached up to touch her hairpins. He knew that her first response showed in her eyes long before it did in her lips. He knew that her weakest attacks were the offensive ones because she was a good person, because she didn't want to hurt anyone even though the one time she had slapped him had proven she was more than capable if she had too.

He hadn't thought of it at the time, he had been too angry to even keep his face blank much less realize that her hand on his cheek was the first contact he had with a human being since becoming an Arrancar. He didn't count Aizen; Aizen was less than human in his eyes. No her hand streaking out and smacking him was the first time another human had touched him, really. He wondered if that marked him somehow. Ulquiorra's hand drifted up to his lips, touching the skin again. He still couldn't feel a difference with his fingers but it didn't change the fact that he could feel a difference somewhere in his chest. Was that what a heart was? If so then his was decidedly broken.

He frowned and reached out, his finger gently touching her lips. The skin was softer there, as soft as it had been when she kissed him back in Las Noches. He wondered if she'd still taste like warmth, like sunshine if it had a taste. He wondered if it would be the same if everything that made her who she was wasn't visible at the moment. He couldn't see his heart before, but it had been there. If he couldn't see hers now, was it still there? Did she feel as changed as he did by the one simple kiss she had given him? She had kissed him, and she had saved him.

"You stupid woman," he hissed, wishing to find the anger that he used to so easily.

It wasn't there.

He couldn't find it.

His hands dug into the blankets as his knee buckled underneath him bringing him that much closer to her. She didn't stir, not at all. He didn't feel angry, he couldn't think of her as trash, all he felt was confusion. She kissed him, of course, and even he couldn't deny they had been growing closer, but she had saved him. She had saved everyone else as well but she had saved him at the cost of herself. He wanted to shake her, he wanted to do something, to do _anything_ to wake her and demand answers. Why had she done it? Why? If this was what having a heart was, then he didn't want it. He didn't want to feel this. His heart had gotten him into nothing but trouble before, why should this be any different?

Ulquiorra raised himself up, sitting on the side of her bed, his eyes searching her face for some kind of movement, for any sign that the woman who had taken him over so much was still in there. Her face remained serene and impassive, denying him the answers he so desperately sought. He looked away and up into the bright light, telling himself that there was no reason for the tightness in his throat. After so long spent not feeling emotions, it seemed that they were determined to take over his body. He had to get out of there, out of that room and away from that woman.

Before he could stop himself, he reached out and brushed the lock of hair away from her face. His hand lingered against the skin of her cheek before he pulled back and stood up. His eyes widened as her face turn slightly to where his hand had been, her brow furrowing slightly at the warmth that was suddenly gone before smoothing out as sleep took her once more. He waited a minute but her face remained smooth before he turned and hurried out of the room.

He had to go talk to Soifon.

**Break**

Grimmjow nearly broke down Soifon's door in his haste to get into her living quarters. She nearly broke it kicking it shut behind her. Hell, she could get a new door later. She slammed him against the wall and kissed him, hard. It wasn't as though she had to be delicate with him anymore than he had to be with her.

It was like a different kind of sparring really. Except that instead of being rewarded with pain, they were rewarded with an entirely new kind of feeling. He grabbed her and turned so she was against the wall, hauling her off the ground. Instead of dangling there like she had before Soifon locked her legs around his hips and dragged her nails down his cheek, adding a row of thin welts to the butterfly crest already there. He growled and bit down on her lower lip in response to which she retaliated by tangling her fingers in his blue hair.

He may never have been in her apartment before, but it wasn't as though there was a chance in hell they were making it to the bed anyway. They had only moved after two men came in to spar and almost saw their commander topless. That was not something Soifon would allow so she had grabbed him and Shunpoed to her apartment. Grimmjow had been with others before, sure, but they were all rather delicate. Soifon could and would kick his ass and for some reason, that made it all the more fun.

He fell onto the mats of the floor; she landed on top of him, sitting boldly on his hips. He ran his hands up her thighs, tracing the curves up… up—she gasped sharply, her fingers digging into his ribcage and he smirked with feral delight at the reaction. Grimmjow removed one hand and reached up, undoing the tie at the neck of her cloths, releasing the fabric. Not to be outdone, she practically ripped his shirt off before he traced his hand down the exposed skin, robbing her control all over again.

The skin where he had stabbed her had been taunting him since he did it. Now it was smooth and unblemished once again. He sat up, keeping her on his lap and bit down, marking it again. She cried out for real this time, something he enjoyed far too much. Her eyes opened hazily before she blinked and cleared them.

That was about all the warning he got before she slammed him back into the ground with enough force to have him seeing stars. Then, as she slid lower and lower down his body he found himself seeing them once more for an entirely different reason. She slid back up his body, her curves running along the hard planes of his chest. Soifon stopped at the scar where his Hollow Hole had been, before tracing the skin with her lips and tongue. He let out a low moan as the sensitive skin reacted to her touch. She grinned against it before pushing herself up until their noses were almost touching.

He grinned and captured her lips with his before turning her over so she was underneath, her head resting on his forearm. He slid his hand under her knee, pulling back fractionally. He wasn't being careful or nice but this was progressing past the point where he could stop. Even if there were times she annoyed the hell out of him, he wasn't going to do that. Her eyes drifted open and she arched a questioning eyebrow at him. He smirked and surged forward.

Soifon gasped, her body arching against him, his name on her lips. Grimmjow growled against the skin of her neck, the sound as primal as the feeling in him. Her fingers dug into the powerful muscles of his back as he realized that for all her sharpness Soifon had curves that the robes she wore didn't do justice too. It was a good thing he was a quick learner or the entire Division may have learned just who she was sleeping with if he hadn't kissed her when what little control she had left was gone. Of course it didn't help matters that he was loud enough for both of them and the entire division probably didn't think their boss was in love with Yoruichi anymore.

He rolled off to the side, lying next to her on the mats as they both tried to regain a normal breathing rhythm.

"For the commander of the _stealth_ division, you sure can be loud," he said turning his head to face hers, his eyes dancing wickedly.

"That's why I have to get rid of you," she replied, "I keep you around and I'll never get _any_ work done."

"Eh, let the green eyed one take the paperwork," Grimmjow muttered, "He's got a lot of waiting to do for that woman."

"A Captain's duties are more than paperwork," she replied pushing herself up. He grabbed her and laid her underneath him once more.

"I've got something in mind that doesn't involve _any_ kind of duty," he said

"But I—"she began to protest.

"But I have two underlings to do the small amount of paperwork I have?" he said nipping at the skin of her neck, "One of whom is very, _very _good at taking orders?" He smirked and ducked his head.

Soifon tried to force the moan back as he sucked the smooth skin but found it impossible. The sound only seemed to egg him on. She was going to have to wear her yellow sash as a scarf if he kept going as he was. She tried to protest, to tell him that her life consisted of work, work and more work, but it sounded lame even to her ears.

"Come on Lin," he prodded, his voice a soft purr in her ear.

"What did I tell you about calling me that name?" she gasped out, trying to force _some_ anger into her voice.

"Can't have a nickname for you?" he smirked, "well that's not fair if you call me 'Carpets'," he glanced at the floor, "Although now—"

"Captain Soifon?" Ulquiorra's voice came through the door.

"She's busy!" Grimmjow shouted over his shoulder.

Soifon kicked him, hard, and stood up, yanking her robe on and tying it up. Grimmjow may have considered Ulquiorra mildly tolerable now but at the moment he was considering all the ways to make that green eyed bastard want to replace those tear marks he had lost. Soifon shot a warning glare over her shoulder and opened the door.

"Ulquiorra," she looked at him. He regarded her calmly, "You've reached a decision then?"

"I accept your commission as Vice Captain of the 2nd Division," he said.

"Excellent," Soifon said, "Come back at 5pm and I'll go over what needs to happen."

He inclined his head and walked off. Soifon closed the door and turned around, looking for Grimmjow. All that was there were the cloths on the floor. She frowned and walked forward towards her bedroom, ignoring the disappointment that had started to surge through her. As soon as she stepped inside a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, blue hair tickling her ear as his mouth found the spot that he had marked her with.

"Five o'clock huh?" he smirked against the skin, "that gives us plenty of time to try out the _other_ rooms in your apartment, Shaolin."

"Mm," she gave a found sound of agreement, loosening in his arms. He grinned before she turned suddenly and kicked him to the bed before climbing on top of him, throwing her robe over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist. Grimmjow grinned, "Call me that in public and I will kill you," she promised.

Grimmjow nodded in consent. He had definitely been elevated to at least bed sheets if she ever decided to kill him.

**Break**

Halibel stood concealed in the tree as she watched the pile of urns dwindle. The graveyard for what was now known as the Winter War stretched endlessly around her. The urns were simple affairs, smooth white stone that sparkled in the bright sun. It seemed so strange to her that that those jars contained the last remnants of life. Spiritual bodies dissipated, but these were all warriors. When they died their Zanpakuto's or something else of theirs remained. Now what could be identified was being buried. What couldn't be identified was buried in a mass grave under the main memorial. They were the unnamed ones, the ones that no-one knew.

Halibel couldn't help but wonder if they thought their sacrifice was worth it. If they knew the very enemies they had fought against, who they had died to fight, if they knew that those enemies were now allies, would they find it in themselves to forgive? She didn't know if she would, but then, she had never been a terribly forgiving person. She watched the graves become filled and dirt cover the remnants of life. Her eyes continued to stray to the untouched pile, the unnamed ones. She could hear the screams if she listened, she could feel their blood running down the blade of her Zanpakuto as she killed again and again. Because of orders. Orders from a man who she knew was more of a monster than she was.

It was horrible seeing the graves there, seeing what her hands had done. She swallowed thickly, her hands balling into fists at her side. Now there was no enemy to fight to avenge them. She wanted to. She wanted them to know that they were not forgotten, that their lives were not wasted. She jumped down off the tree and shot to the 1st Division. It seemed that she was expected since no-one said anything about her walking up the path towards where the Commander General was. In fact, when she got to the door he was already standing just inside of it.

"You have reached your decision?" he questioned looking at her.

"I have," she responded, "I accept your commission as Captain of the 9th Division," she said, "I do have a condition."

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Sun Sun, the strongest of my Fraccion, she is in your custody. I will become a Captain on the condition that she and Neliel's Fraccion Dondochakka are given the same choice that we were," she said.

"We are not completely heartless, Captain Halibel," he said, "They were given a choice and both have elected to become Shinigami."

"Very well, then my condition is that Sun Sun joins the 9th Division as my 3rd Seat."

"She will be given the examinations, if she passes she will join you as your 3rd Seat," he replied, "Do you find that acceptable?"

"Yes," he said.

"Excellent," she said.

"Halibel," Gin grinned at her appearing behind her, "You're looking well," she looked over at him.

"You need to sleep more," she said bluntly, "You look more like a raccoon than a fox."

"Ichimaru Gin," he said, "Thank you for accepting my invitation," he motioned him into the room, "Captain Halibel," he looked over his shoulder at the woman before extending her haori at her which she accepted with a nod of thanks, "Follow me," he motioned Gin into the building of the 1st Division, "You're wondering why I asked you here."

"A bit," Gin admitted, trying not to feel absolutely terrified of the old man with the cane, the Commander General who had failed him so many times as a leader. The smile did not waver.

"As you are aware the 'cure' for the Vizards worked. We know this because Kurosaki Ichigo has no traces of ever containing a Hollow presence within himself," Gin's eyes widened fractionally, though the gesture did not go unnoticed by the soutaicho, "Yet, when we went to go and take the others for testing, they were gone," he reached into the folds of his robe and extended a piece of paper to Gin, "You may read that later," he said, "They are gone and we have come to the decision not to chase them," he looked at him, "The original plan was to offer _them_ the Captain vacancies but that is clearly not a viable option anymore," he looked at him, "The former Espada have all proven themselves to me and the other Captains."

Gin nodded.

"As have you," Gin's eyes widened once more, "With the Vizard's decision to leave Soul Society behind them there is still a vacancy," he looked off into the distance, "You have always been a formidable opponent, Gin, even as a child, your power was close to Vice Captain level. Anyone who stood in your way you got rid of," he looked at him, "I believe you have learned that lesson."

Gin nodded, trying to force the image of the illusion dissipating, of his eyes following Shinso's blade up to Matsumoto's chest from his mind.

"Therefore," he stopped and turned to him, "On the recommendations of Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Hinamori and Captain Kuchiki I would like to formally offer you your old position as Captain of the 3rd Division."


	19. Jillian

**AN**

**Um, nothing new, except you should all give...uh...something nice to **VioTanequil **who...uh...is great! **

**Damn it I need more compliments! **

**Someone get me a Thesaurus!!**

**AN**

**6 Months Later**

The messenger ran as fast as he could, his breath coming in short gasps. He had to get to the 5th Division, quickly. He combined normal steps with Flash Steps so that when he got there, he would be able to speak clearly. He dove around the coner and stopped at the gate, bowing to the two guards in a sign of respect. They waved him on and he raced forward into the offices of the 5th Division.

"Captain Hinamori!" he cried shoving the door open, "Vice Captain Jeagerjaques! Vice Captain Kurosaki!"

The oddest team in all of Soul Society froze and looked at him. He had obviously walked in on some kind of argument from the way the two Vice Captains were on either side of their Captain's desk. Hinamori stood in the middle, her arms crossed and her eyes rapidly gaining the distinctive violet glow that meant she was very close to blowing something—or someone—up. Three pairs of eyes swung to him and he suddenly regretted taking the message.

"Yes?" Hinamori asked, her eyes darting between the two of them angrily before going to him, "Can I help you?"

"Captain Unohana sent me," he sputtered, "She, uh, she said to get you."

"I'm on my way," she said stepping nimbly over her desk and walking forward, "Come on, you two."

The two of them glared a final time at each other before turning and following her. It was a rather comical sight, one that didn't fail to amuse even six months after it had started. Months into her Captaincy when the missions had become more dangerous and she had started to use her Bankai more, Hinamori's eyes had gained a small amount of violet in them. Now the two tall, broad men accompanied the petite woman around. Violet, blue and orange, they were able to be seen from quite a distance. Not that that bothered them. Hinamori might have been slightly quieter than the other two but they weren't that quiet.

How the three of them came to be was sure to become legend. Hinamori had needed a Vice Captain and everyone kind of assumed that it would be Kurosaki Ichigo after the two Captain vacancies had been filled. Then she had announced that she had taken a leaf from Ukitake's book and decided to take _two_ Vice Captains. There had been a large amount of protests but Hinamori had, once again, surprised everyone and refused to budge. Any comment of 'against the rules' had her bringing up her former Captain and pointing out what following the rules so blindly sometimes got you. In the end, she got her way. Normally the two of them got along very well, but every so often they would slide back into their old rivalry. Well, Hinamori was more than able to take care of them when their ego's got in the way.

The group appeared in the Fourth Division as the messenger led them to the room. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar door to Orihime's room.

"What's going on?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Unohana told me to wait for—"

"We're here!"

They turned to see the rest of the group charging towards them. Halibel carried herself still very proudly, her sword over her back. Alongside her was Nel who was talking happily. Halibel wasn't even scolding her for being called Captain Bel-Bel. Next to her was Hitsugaya who had kept growing and was almost at Halibel's shoulder. He had started to wear the sash of his Zanpakuto at his waist instead of around his shoulders, his height allowing him the freedom to. Byakuya and Renji were next, slightly behind them, talking quietly. Rukia was walking by them talking to, of all people, Gin Ichimaru. After six months, she no longer seemed to have the feeling that snakes were strangling her at the sound of his voice.

A bit down the hallway Urahara was walking with Nemu nearby. Close to them were Sun Sun who looked largely the same and a man, a big man, with a wide smile who was none other than Dondochakka. Hinamori frowned and realized that she had completely that forgotten it was time for their monthly treatment. Since Dondochakka and Sun Sun were Arrancar and not Shinigami, the two of them required treatment to retain their Shinigami forms. It had been once a week three months ago, now it was once a month. Urahara was optimistic that soon it would be every month and a half. Still it did not keep Sun Sun from her duties as 3rd Seat of the 9th Division or Dondochakka from his as 5th Seat of the 10th Division.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked looking at them, "Hanatarou!"

"Hey, Rukia! Oh! E-Everyone!" the healer ducked out of the room and looked at them, looking his same old nervous self, "Captain Unohana started to pick up different readings on Orihime and so she had people monitor her and—well," his grin was huge, "She summoned Ayame and Shun'o," he said, "She's healing herself."

"She's what?!" Grimmjow demanded.

"How long ago did she start?" Rukia asked.

"Um, about twenty minutes," he said, "But it might take a while, since she's healing herself," their eyes all went to Grimmjow, "You should talk to her."

"Me?!" he demanded, "What the fuck am I supposed to say?"

"You _are_ his friend," Halibel said dryly.

"Don't keep reminding me," snapped Grimmjow.

It was true though. After interrupting him getting laid, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had battled it out. And then they just kind of kept meeting up for fights. Grimmjow was, after all, sleeping with Soifon and Ulquiorra _was_ her Vice Captain, so the two kept spending time with each other. As they become more and more comfortable with being Shinigami, the two hung out more frequently. Especially during the rather girl-heavy Vice Captain meetings where they would make snide comments. Probably not the best thing to do, but they were Shinigami, not saints.

"She doesn't know Ulquiorra stayed," Nel supplied, "Knowing him, he probably told her that he was leaving," she said crossing her arms, "He didn't even realize he was in love with her until later."

"Fuck, that's right," Grimmjow grumbled hitting his forehead, "And he's out on a mission right now isn't he?"

"He's not due back for another hour or so," Halibel said with a frown, "Do they know how long this is going to—"

"Oh good, you're all here," Unohana smiled gently as she slipped out of the room, "Orihime's healing is almost complete."

"Son of a bitch," Grimmjow muttered angrily.

Gin smirked and watched the blue haired Vice Captain glare angrily at the room. As was predictable, where the four former Espada went, chaos usually followed. It wasn't that hard to duck out. He frowned; he knew where the 2nd Division was. If he was quick, he could go get them back and save poor Grimmjow the humiliation of trying to explain things to Orihime. He stopped and smiled, shaking his head. Who would have thought there'd be a day when he would be trying to _help_ Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? He summoned a Hell butterfly to send a message to Kira, letting him know where he was going. It was an unfortunate side effect of his probation, he had to let someone know where he was going and that someone was usually Kira. Man, he sure missed the good old days. The good old days before all of the trouble, that was.

"Hey!" Nel raced over to him, "Where are they?" he looked at her, "I'll go, I'm faster than you anyway."

He couldn't exactly argue with that. Nel divided her time between her duties in the 10th Division offices and involving large amounts of Shinigami in her games of, as she and Dondochakka had named it, 'Extreme Flash Step Eternal Tag'. Yoruichi took particular delight in beating everyone soundly. Even Soifon enjoyed the games. The three of them were the undisputed champions of it. Yoruichi was the black cat, Soifon the hornet and Nel had somehow gained the nickname phoenix, largely thanks to her penchant for leaving her shirt top behind to display the massive tattoo that spanned most of her spine and wrapped around to her stomach.

How the phoenix came to be was a heavily rumored topic. Apparently Renji didn't just have a tattoo artist; he had a sage who seemed to be able to pick things out that reflected their wearer. After hearing about Nel's multiple transformations and survivals he had picked the mythical bird and angled it so that the black lines traced the outline of the faint 3 on her back, the tail wrapping around to her stomach. The outline of her former position was still there, much like Gamuza was still her Zanpakuto but it had, once again, changed.

"Hey," he felt her hand tap his shoulder, "You're it," she grinned before taking off.

Right into Renji's chest.

"Renji!" she gasped jumping backwards before the bigger man's hand grabbed her wrist, keeping her upright.

Gin fought back the urge to smile at the red that spread across her cheeks, clashing rather spectacularly with her hair.

"I, uh," she mumbled, "_Igottago_," and she flew out of there with speed that would have made Yoruichi proud.

"Where's she going?" Renji demanded.

Gin watched her go before shrugging and walking back to where the others were. Ichigo and Rukia were standing side by side, one of his arms looped around her shoulders. For all purposes the two of them were as good as married but, then again, you had to be fucking blind to think that Rukia wasn't off the market years ago. It was kind of obvious that they were waiting for Orihime to wake up. Even Byakuya seemed to understand their wishes and treated them as though they were married even if they were waiting to do it. Now that the two of them were really together, even Gin had to admit it was kind of sweet.

The two weren't awkward or shy about their feelings for one another. They were both excellent Vice Captains, but if Rukia went out on a particularly dangerous mission Ichigo was most often found beating the shit out of Grimmjow, and if Ichigo went and did something stupid, like get himself hurt, Rukia's short temper would be nonexistent. In fact, the first time Gin hadn't seen Rukia scared of him was when Ichigo got himself hurt and she came to deliver a stack of papers to him and suddenly he found himself on the receiving end of a verbal whiplash the likes of which he hadn't seen since Matsumoto died.

"Neliel went to get them," he told them.

"Grimmjow just went in there," Rukia said looking at the door.

"Ooh," Gin winced in sympathy; he wouldn't want to go in there either.

He caught the faint worry in Renji's eyes and tried not to smirk. That worry had been more and more present as Nel went on more and more dangerous missions. The two were excellent warriors and friends. He had no doubt that if they weren't both still hung up on other people they would have been like Grimmjow and Soifon. But Renji still was in love with Rukia, even though it was painfully clear he didn't want to be. The petite violet eyed Shinigami also seemed to be guilty about making her friend hurt, but she loved Ichigo. Gin imagined that it was easier when they didn't know; it would have been easier still if they hadn't been friends. But they were. Having lost each other once, neither was willing to let go of the other's friendship anymore.

Still, as time had gone on, he had observed the look in Renji's eyes, the protectiveness and worry that was usually only there for Rukia, was slowly appearing more and more when Nel was present. He may have been moving really slowly, but it was rather obvious that Nel would have waited a century for him to pull his head out of his ass and realize she was there. Subconsciously he felt his hand drift up to his chest to rub at the scar that divided the planes of his chest, Matsumoto's name on his lips. It had been half a year but he had a feeling that he would go his entire life and still miss her so much it was like he was being stabbed all over again.

"Captain!" Kira ran over. Gin turned to look at his Vice Captain, "We've been summoned to the Living World."

"Let's go," Gin said.

"Be careful!" Rukia called after him. He turned his head and grinned before following his Vice Captain to the living world.

Inside Orihime's hospital room, the woman was sitting up for the first time in over half a year. She was a bit paler than normal thanks to the lack of sun she had been getting, but her fairies had done a great job of healing her and she looked much more vibrant than anyone who hadn't woken up in months should have. She was sitting looking out the window, her fairies already hidden away in her hairpins. She turned her head when she saw Grimmjow, it was as though her entire face lit up.

Grimmjow felt his stomach clench. Orihime smiled brightly and went to stand up. He hurried over, not wanting her to hurt herself. If for nothing else than the explanation he was going to have to give to Ulquiorra. She looked at his arm and grinned.

"You're the Vice Captain?" she smiled brightly, "So you, Halibel and Nel stayed?"

He didn't tell her.

The fucker told her that the three of them were going to stay and he was going to.

Making a mental note to kick his ass later on Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "They're outside waiting. You've been out for—"

"Six months," she said, "a little more really but," she shrugged before smiling, "You're different Grimmjow," he arched an eyebrow half-accusingly, almost forgetting that she was a fragile patient _and_ Ulquiorra's special someone, "It's good, don't worry, but you—you look like you belong here, if that makes sense," she touched his cheek with the pad of her fingers, "I'm sorry about this. I didn't even think to ask if you wanted it gone."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a shrug, thinking about how Soifon made a point to mark his cheek in new and rather creative ways.

"So," she looked at her hands.

"For fucks sake, you're as bad as he is!" he snarled patience worn thin, "Yes, he's still here. I don't know what he told you, but he's on a mission. Nel went to drag his ass back here."

If he thought Orihime brightened at the mention of him then it was nothing compared to her reaction to the news that Ulquiorra was still there. He rolled his eyes, trying to keep the grin off his face. Honestly, whoever said those two were different as night and day was fucking blind. There were so many similarities between them it was obvious to anyone with eyes. A familiar burst of Spiritual Pressure alerted him to the presence of their newcomers. Orihime was on her feet in a split second, running past him and throwing open the door.

There, at the end of the hallway, was the 2nd Division Vice Captain Ulquiorra Schiffer. His skin had darkened from months in the sun, though his hair remained inky black and his eyes a vibrant, startling emerald. His Zanpakuto was strapped to his waist and his armband was high on his left shoulder. His face was full of shock, more shock (much more shock) than when he had walked in on Soifon and Grimmjow sleeping together. More than when Ichigo shook his hand in a sign of friendship, that their feud had ended. More than when Grimmjow had shoved him out of the path of an attack on a botched mission. The blue haired Vice Captain wished he brought a camera, because by far this was perfect blackmail material.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Orihime breathed, her eyes wide with surprise. Ulquiorra's hand was around his Zanpakuto but it relaxed, seemingly unable to maintain his grip.

Orihime walked forward, dazed. He had stayed. He was there. He was there and he was looking at her like she saw Ichigo look at Rukia, like she had wanted someone to look at her for every moment of her life. She just never thought she would want that look to be in Ulquiorra's eyes. But she did, oh _God_ she did and there it was. That was what gave her the strength to walk forward. Her shock was only increased as he did the same, coming towards her with purpose in his every step.

She didn't stop walking until they were toe to toe, like they had been that day in Hueco Mundo a lifetime ago when he had asked her what a heart was. Now they were in the Fourth Division. Now he was warm and _alive_ and looking at her with none of the coldness he had before. His eyes bore into her, searching her face and she met his gaze squarely. So squarely she didn't see the hand that came out until it had cupped her cheek, the rough skin of his palms contrasting the smooth of her cheek. This time it was him who stepped closer, who ended the gap between them and looked at her.

"Orihime."

Her eyes widened at the sound of her name on his lips. She tried to fight back the urge to cry and instead looked up at him, allowing all the emotions she tried to hide to come to the surface. He saw her doubt, he saw her fear, he saw everything including the love and acceptance in her eyes. Acceptance for what he had been, for what he was, love for Ulquiorra Schiffer, for him. He had spent six months wondering what she meant when she told him he would understand. Six months of adjusting to a new life, of learning that Grimmjow was not quite the asshole he had pegged him to be (okay _sometimes _he was), of doing it all while wondering what she meant when she said he'd understand one day.

She was there now.

And he understood.

"You understand," she stated looking up at him.

"You are here," he replied.

"I promised I would be," she said laying a hand over his chest, over his heart.

He could only nod before he slid an arm around her shoulders and kissed her. Orihime's heart nearly stopped in her chest as Ulquiorra kissed her. He tasted like mint, like cool, like everything she didn't know she could possibly come to love. Her hand slid up from his chest to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him even closer to her. For the first time Orihime felt like this was where she belonged. With Ulquiorra was where she belonged. She remembered seeking him out and not knowing why. Now she knew. She didn't know when she had fallen in love with him, just that she had and she didn't ever want to fall out.

When lack of oxygen forced them apart, the two realized that all their friends were clapping. Ichigo looked happy at the prospect of Orihime finding happiness—even if it was with Ulquiorra. Orihime blushed and hid her face in Ulquiorra's shirt, he tightened his arm around her and rolled his eyes at their outburst, though the effect was somewhat dampened by the smile that he couldn't seem to quite smother.

"Vice Captain Schiffer," Captain Unohana walked over to him, handing him a long outer robe, "Why don't you take Orihime out of here."

He nodded his thanks and passed her the robe. She settled it on her shoulders and nodded at him. Ulquiorra looped an arm around her shoulders and led Orihime out of the Fourth Division, vowing to do everything in his power to make sure it was a long time before she ever went back there.

"Enough sap to give you fucking cavities," Grimmjow muttered, walking over to Soifon, sliding an arm a bit lower than her shoulders.

"Yes, that was," she agreed before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway.

"This better involve sparring and sex," he told her, "I'm not doing no dramatic movie-star kiss." She glared up at him.

"Like you'd be any good at it," she snapped.

"Is that a challenge?" he demanded.

She arched an eyebrow.

"Fine! You want movie-star kiss?" he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him before Shunpoing them across several continents to where there was currently a fireworks display. He settled them on top of a bridge, "I'll give you movie-star," he purred before dipping her backwards and kissing her passionately enough so that the fireworks in the sky weren't the only ones they saw, "Happy?" he demanded pulling back, semi breathless.

"Very," she smiled, her arms still looped around him, "Let's go spar and have sex," she said.

"I've got a better idea," Grimmjow smirked, a naughtier idea coming to mind as his hands found the tie of her robes with practiced ease.


	20. See Who I am

**AN**

**You know the drill**

VioTanequil **is awsome**

**AN**

Since the day he had gone to bring Rukia to Soul Society to be executed, Renji had known that this day would come. The human she had given her powers too had to be one pretty amazing guy and Ichigo wasn't one to disappoint. No, Renji amended; he had lost her before then. Back when he decided that the new noble Rukia had no time in her life for a street rat like him. Maybe if he had held on, maybe if he had focused on Rukia instead of kicking her brother's ass, he would have been able to win in the end. But he hadn't and she hadn't and now she was about to marry Kurosaki Ichigo in a few hours.

Didn't change the fact that she had sent her servants to go and bring him to her.

That's how he found himself outside the room where Rukia was getting ready to be married to another man. Though he wanted to run away he couldn't. He could never deny her. So instead he raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in," a soft voice called.

He opened the door and suddenly wished he hadn't. He would have rather been on the receiving end of her brother's Bankai a thousand times than see her standing there. She was dressed in white that rivaled that of her Zanpakuto. Instead of a traditional kimono she had decided to wear a western-style gown. It was strapless, the bodice fitted perfectly to her small curves. The skirt was wide and romantic, a train behind her. The fabric had been embroidered with small crystals that made it sparkle in the light. Her hair was even up; he didn't think he had ever seen it up. Some kind of clip held the simple style in place, the crystals on it catching the light. She was nothing short of a vision. He thought, after her almost execution, that he would never want to see her in white again. Once again he had been proven wrong.

"Renji," she turned and hopped off the pedestal she was on, lifting her heavy skirt to come over to him, "I didn't think you'd come."

"You asked me to," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I didn't want to say _no_ on your wedding day."

"Right," she said, her eyes falling for a moment. His heart ached, he didn't want to make her sad, "Well that's—"she looked up at him, "That's good, actually, because I have a favor to ask you."

"You mean another one?" he grinned, relaxing into the familiar mode of teasing her, "That's a bit greedy of you."

"I know," she said, her eyes dancing, "But it's my wedding day and you've done a lot for me already so maybe you'd do one more thing."

"What is it?" he asked with a sigh.

"Bring a date," his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say no but she stood on her tiptoes and clapped a hand over his lips, "Don't' say no. Just hear me out," she looked up at him, "You love me," he looked away, "And I love you," his eyes went back to her face, "Yes, silly, I love you. Not just like a brother, a part of me is always going to love you," she bit her lip, "But the thing is I've gone and fallen in love with someone else. And I'm always going to love him too," she smiled, "So if you could do me a favor, try to find another person, try to find the person whose going to make you happy like I can't," her eyes watered, "Please?"

"Don't cry," He said quickly, ducking so that their height difference wasn't so much, "I will, I mean, I'll find someone, eventually. But you beat me to it. You've already got that person. It's gonna take me a little longer.'

"I know," she said twisting her fingers in the folds of her skirt, "I want you to be happy," she said looking at him, "You've done so much for me, I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"It's okay," he said scratching the back of his neck, "I'll be happy, I promise. And I'll always be there for you," he smiled down at the little violet eyed Shinigami, "But even I know your heart belongs to Ichigo."

"Oh really?" her eyes narrowed, "How is that," he turned her around to face the mirror.

"You're practically glowing, Rukia," he said, "So now unless you want your groom to come back here to try and drag me to get ready for your wedding, I'm going to have to go."

She turned around and threw her arms around him, hugging him so tightly it took his breath away. He hugged her back just as fiercely, telling himself that this was silly, that he'd hug her again. He would but she would be Kurosaki Rukia then. Well he had loved her with two other names; he imagined a third wouldn't be so odd. When she pulled back, her eyes were dry and he was smiling down at her.

"You know it's a good thing Ichigo's a little shorter," he said, "Or your wedding dance would look strange."

"Shut up," she blushed, "Go before I tell him you said that."

Still laughing he waved and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady his pounding heart before he opened his eyes and turned, walking down a different corridor. He heard someone muttering and frowned, altering his direction so that he would intersect them. Finally they appeared at the entrance of one of the corridors. His eyes widened at the sight of them.

It was Nel.

But it didn't look like Nel. The green haired former Espada had _never_ looked like that. Her dress was the color of champagne and sparkled in the light. It was short as well, barely brushing the skin of her knees. Her green hair had been caught up in some kind of clip, leaving the skin of her shoulders and neck wonderfully bare. He could just see the wing of the tattoo on her back above the edge of her dress. Unlike his black ones hers was a multitude of colors that made the bird literally look as though it was going to fly off her back and kick his ass. Well it wasn't as though, Nel couldn't manage it herself. At the moment though, she looked one thing and that was lost.

"Lost?" he questioned.

She jumped and turned around.

"Renji!" she gasped, "You scared me," she looked around, "No, I'm not lost, I just—" she sighed and shook her head, "This would be much, much easier if I could just move the corridors."

"Yes," he agreed, "But since this is the _Kuchiki_ Manor and moving them will probably bring a pile of guards on top of you, why don't you tell me where you're going and I can help you?"

"I'm trying to find Rukia," she said, "Ichigo asked me to tell her something but he gave me wrong directions," she glared over her shoulder angrily, "He's worse than Yachiru."

"Come on," he motioned her, "I'll show you where she is," she hesitated, _something _flickering her eyes before she resolutely shoved it down and nodded, trotting after him to make up for her initial lag.

All in all, Rukia and Ichigo's wedding was a wonderfully normal affair. If one discounted the fact that two of the groomsmen and two of the bridesmaids had once been mortal enemies. Or that the maid of honor had power to rival the gods and the best man was taller than the groom. Even if only a handful of the guests were living, even if Byakuya spent the entire walk down the isle glaring at Ichigo, in the end he still gave his sister away. Rukia wore the same necklace and earrings her sister had worn when Byakuya married her, these she had been given. The engagement ring that belonged to Ichigo's mother was another something old. The dress was new and what was blue, well, what was blue was probably just for Ichigo's eyes.

Still as the sun set and the day ended, Rukia and Ichigo's life as a married couple began. Amidst all the Captains, all the nobles, everyone who had tried and failed to separate them, the two showed the world that this was their choice and that when it came down to it, they would choose each other. It may not have come as a surprise to anyone who knew them, but even Byakuya could enjoy the thinly veiled disapproval in the Commander General's eyes. He'd always secretly hated the old man anyway. And even if he wished he was the man at the end of the isle, Renji could find it in himself to feel happy for his friends. Because even if he wanted to be the man that Rukia chose, he doubted that he could make her smile like Ichigo could.

Though a part of her felt sad to see Ichigo marry someone else, Orihime was happy for her friends. She was happy the two of them were together because even if she loved Ichigo—and she did—she knew she couldn't make him look at her like that. Across the isle Ulquiorra offered her a small smile of reassurance that showed far more in his eyes. She ducked her head and smiled, trying to tell herself that grinning was a bad idea. She didn't think she'd smiled so much since he kissed her for years.

As for the couple, Ichigo couldn't believe she was actually marrying him. Okay, he could believe it—she had said _yes_ after all—but a part of him had expected her to eventually tell him he was being an idiot. Or, knowing his luck, one of them would get kidnapped or die before their wedding day. But no, they had survived. They were alive and whole and everything he wouldn't have bet on them being. He was so ecstatic that he didn't even care that Sado's eyes kept going to Karin who was blushing rather spectacularly. His eyes narrowed as he confirmed it again. Maybe he was going to have to talk to Sado later. Then Rukia took him as her husband and he completely forgot everything else.

As for her part, Rukia couldn't believe that Ichigo and she were getting married. Despite every objection she had, every objection everyone else had. Despite her brother trying to kill him—multiple times, her mind supplied—and their age difference and all their differences they were still together. They were getting married. She may not have been a terribly confrontational person but even she could enjoy shoving the fact _she_ was marrying Kurosaki Ichigo in Soul Societies' faces.

'Execute this' she thought with a satisfied grin her soon-to-be husband couldn't help but return.

"You may kiss the bride," they heard the instructions.

Not one to pass up on an opportunity, Ichigo wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up, the closing their height difference as she yanked him down, showing how incorrect the delicate image her dress gave her was. He grinned.

"Brilliant idea, eh Kurosaki Rukia?" he said, rolling the name on his tongue.

"Shut up and kiss me," she ordered grabbing a fistful of his orange hair and yanking her new husband down.

Byakuya sternly reminded himself that sending Ichigo to the Fourth Division was pointless. They were married, and they were obviously going to kiss again. The cheers went up from all their friends. Even the few who held out with their disapproval were deafened by the cheers everyone else gave. Neither the bride nor groom cared. Hell, even Byakuya didn't say anything. Even he could appreciate knowing that his sister had found true love. After all, there was something to be said for a man who would throw himself in front of swords, Hollows and execution rituals for his sister. Finally the two pulled apart, their eyes full of unconcealed delight.

And thus the next Mr. And Mrs. Kurosaki came to be.

Gin watched it all with a smile; he always had loathed sad stories. Even if his own was not the happiest he could appreciate a happy one when he saw it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper that the Commander General had given him from the Vizards.

_Commander General._

_After careful consideration we must decline your offer of returning to Soul Society. The cure should work on Ichigo but we're not ones for going back to how things had been. There was a time when we would have given anything to return but the truth is that time has passed. We can't go back to what we were anymore than the former Espada could and just like them we don't want too. _

_It may be easy for some to accept the drastic changes in their lives but we've made a home for ourselves in the Living World, a home that we do not want to give up. Sometime during our stay being a Vizard went from being a punishment to being a choice. We may not have asked for what happened but we did adjust, we learned to live. We don't want to un-learn, if that makes sense. _

_For the first time in our lives we are happy again. We won't have that taken away. What happened to us was, in short, unforgivable. There was a trust and that was broken. We have learned to only depend on ourselves and that is how we will continue to exist for now. _

_Don't try to find us, you couldn't before and you won't now. If you've learned anything from this it should be that you do not have the right to tell people how to exist. We cannot promise that one day we won't be enemies but for the moment we have found peace and hope the same for our friends. _

_The Vizards_

_Oh and Kensei-Meanie said to tell Hisagi that he's proud that he joined the Division and Lisa says that Nanao-chan should whack Shunsui for her and finish the book! She wants to know how it ends._

Friends. It was a strange concept but one Gin was getting more and more used too. These people, these friends, they didn't mind his silver hair or red eyes or the fact that he could kill them in a heartbeat. They didn't judge him for the fact he had loved and trusted Aizen Sousuke. It was not his mistakes that mattered to them, but what he did to fix them that they cared about. After all they had all made mistakes. For some reason, the one who seemed to understand the most was Kuchiki Byakuya. He understood the pain in Gin's eyes, he understood the days when no force in the world would get Gin out of his room or away from Rangiku's grave. Those days were the worst, but somehow between whichever Captains had free time and Kira, they managed to get everything done and drag him back from the dark place.

He couldn't tell them how grateful he was, he couldn't tell them how their friendship that he didn't even know he was lacking meant to him. He couldn't. Not yet. But he had a feeling he was getting close.

When the wedding was finished, the celebrations moved to the gardens. The Kuchiki staff had outdone themselves; it was like walking into something straight out of a fairytale. Tents had been erected, thin enough so that you could see the stars through the silk. It seemed like all of Soul Society had been invited to the celebration. If the Vizards decided to attack it was tomorrow that was probably going to be the day considering everyone was going to have Shunsui-worthy hangovers. Even Yoruichi and Urahara looked like they were going to be pretty much useless in a fight.

"This is romantic, isn't it Bel-Bel?" Nel smiled looking around at the wedding, "It's like being in a fairytale." Halibel inclined her head in acknowledgement, "Ooh, look at poor Byakuya," Nel pouted, "He looks sad," she nudged Halibel, "Go talk to him."

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, fighting down the heat in her cheeks, "He's fine."

"Scared, Bel-Bel?" she challenged, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not the one who can't seem to form a sentence around a certain red haired Vice Captain," she said.

Nel opened her mouth to refute that, but found herself unable too. It was true. She had been finding it harder and harder to talk to Renji without wanting to grab him by the shoulders and stick her tongue in her mouth. Dondochakka had even asked who 'he' was when she had spaced out during a game of Tag and he wound up catching her. The last time he did that, she had been in love. It had taken her years to fall out of love with Nnoitra. Even if she hated him for what he had done to her, a part of her had loved him. A part of her would always love him, she supposed. Even though she really, _really_ didn't want too. But more and more, it was not his memory that was making her heart pound; it was the sight of the red haired Vice Captain.

She was being ridiculous, she knew that. So what if he could be shockingly sensible sometimes, most of the time he just shot his mouth off. So what if he was a great swordsman and had finally become equally competent with the whip, she could still kick his ass. So what if his shampoo smelled really, really nice? She liked him better when his red hair was hanging down his back, half hiding some of the black lines that decorated his skin. They mixed with the scars he had, turning his already sculpted body into a legitimate work of art. At the end of the day, he was still in love with Rukia and she was starting to loose her ability to form a sentence around him.

And then there was the trust thing. She couldn't see Renji trying to kill her but she couldn't have seen Nnoitra doing it either and he had. She didn't know if she could take that another time. If she could be betrayed another time. Maybe it was better to just not let herself care that much. She scuffed her foot; it would be easier if she hadn't started to care already again.

"Oh look," Halibel said with a rare wicked smile, "He's coming this way."

"He's what?!" Nel gasped turning to see Renji walking them, "Hide me!" Halibel laughed, waved and vanished, "You bitch!"

"Nel?" Renji looked at her curiously.

"Renji!" Nel jumped a mile in the air.

He was dressed like all the groomsmen in a suit. His hair was down from its normal high ponytail into a low one at the base of his skull. His tattoos were largely hidden underneath the fabric. He looked, well, Nel was having a hard time focusing on anything else. And his hair smelled really, really good. Nel fisted her hands behind her skirt, trying to force the pounding in her chest to stop. This was _Renji_, the man she had met back when she was the amnesic Arrancar playing Eternal Tag with Dondochakka and Pesche. He had been nothing but nice and understanding to her, she shouldn't feel so nervous around him. But she did. She did and—she looked down, her hands were sweating. Her hands were sweating and she was blushing. She was like a teenager on her first date. He hadn't even asked her out! How could she be so nervous? Why was he standing so close to her? What did she last eat? Was her breath bad? Oh God her breath was bad! He was probably thinking she had horrible breath, that she was a bad kisser—

"You want to take a walk?" he offered, "Everyone's looking at me like I'm a time bomb that's going to go off and hit Ichigo at any minute."

"Nah, everyone thinks Byakuya's gonna hit him first," she blurted out. He grinned, "But I'll take a walk with you."

He smiled and the two walked off into the garden, hand in hand.

From her position in her Ichigo's arms, Rukia smiled and watched Renji and Nel head off. Ichigo smiled down at her. Rukia's face hurt but she couldn't stop smiling, neither could Ichigo.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about that night," he said, "When you came through my bedroom," Rukia laughed, "I just—"his grin widened, "I never would've thought that we'd be here."

"Me neither," she said tightening her grip on him, "I'm glad we are though."

"Me too," he agreed. Rukia chuckled, "What?"

"I'm just thinking about that first sword of yours, before you knew about Zangetsu," she shook her head, "That thing was huge."

"Don't go insulting my sword," he said, smile on his lips contradicting his words.

"I would _never_," Rukia said with mock serious, "There's so much else to work with."

He shook his head, his laughter sending vibrations through his chest to hers, "So, Shinigami," he said, his eyes dancing.

"It's not Shinigami," she said, playing along perfectly, "it's Kurosaki Rukia."

"It's perfect," Ichigo murmured, ducking his head and kissing his wife.

Rukia couldn't help but agree.


	21. Save Room

**AN**

**Um, you know the deal.**

VioTanequil, **in short, you rock my, uh, well if I was wearing socks and not flip flops you'd totally rock them.**

**AN**

Orihime sat down on the bench with a grateful sigh, undoing the clasp of her shoes. It was lucky that the Kuchiki gardeners took such good care of the lawn because she couldn't bear the thought of wearing the horribly uncomfortable shoes anymore. She sighed and rubbed at one of her offended feet, wishing that she had found pretty and comfortable shoes instead of the ones she was currently wearing. But they looked very nice with her dress. She smiled and looked down at the skirt. Despite having a lot of western influence in her wedding, Rukia hadn't made them all wear the same hideous dress, instead letting them pick their own out. Orihime had found one the color of the sky, it barely brushed her knees like Nel's. Her favorite part was the flowers that had been embroidered into the skirt and up the sides, giving her dress an appearance of a garden.

"You look beautiful," a soft voice told her.

Orihime smiled and leaned back against the hard plane of Ulquiorra's chest, feeling the warmth of his skin through the fabric of his shirt. There was no hesitation in his voice, in fact knowing him, he probably didn't even think he was giving a compliment to her, just telling her the truth.

Since he had kissed her, Orihime's life had been nothing short of a whirlwind. Once she had been confirmed as fully healed the Captains had all decided that her having a Zanpakuto was un-necessary and probably a bad idea. So she had been training to master the _Shun Shun Rikka_ in their new form.

Unohana had already spoken to her about joining the 4th Division when she was ready. Orihime had been ecstatic, she could think of nothing better than working under the woman who had helped her so much.

The best changes had been the ones she hadn't seen, like Grimmjow and Ichigo being co-Vice Captains. She had seen the two laughing over a joke at one point and couldn't help but remember when they had wanted nothing more than to kill each other. She was glad they were getting along—most of the time. It was very funny to see them when they did argue be reigned in by the little Captain who barely came up to either of their shoulders. Even she wouldn't want to mess with Hinamori; even Hitsugaya didn't seem to want to get in between the two of them and his angry girlfriend.

Yes, girlfriend. Anyone with two eyes could see the two Captains were together. The first time anyone saw Hitsugaya Toshiro blush was when he came back from a particularly hard mission, a bit cut up but otherwise alive and Hinamori had screamed at him for being an idiot for almost getting himself killed before fisting her hands in his Captain's robe and kissing him soundly in front of both their Divisions and the 4th. Unohana stood back with a satisfied smile, her eyes seeming to say 'I knew this would happen'. Everyone else seemed fairly shocked by it though everyone who knew already couldn't imagine why.

Grimmjow was the hardest to figure out. He seemed unusually happy. She knew he was friends with Ulquiorra now, but even she could see the friendship was not the reason. Because she had healed his cheek and she was prone to noticing such things, she started to realize the skin didn't remain unblemished. A variety of marks started to appear there; as soon as one would fade another would appear. She hadn't realized who was doing them until one day she went to find Ulquiorra and saw Soifon in a horrible mood. She had seen Grimmjow later that day, Soifon's crest stabbed into his cheek, glaring furiously at the wall. She never would have paired the two of them up, but when they weren't fighting they seemed to work better together than she thought possible. When they were fighting or engaging in other...uh...activities, well, it was not the most productive thing in the world.

The two she, and she had feeling that all of Soul Society as well, were waiting on were Renji and Nel. They cared about each other, but they were both so hurt when it came to their hearts that neither would make a move on the other. She knew what it was like to have your heart broken or, in Ulquiorra's case, to not know what your heart was. She wanted _all_ her friends to be happy. The only one she hadn't seen shows any interest in someone else was Halibel. Mentally Orihime put her, Gin and Byakuya in the same place. They were all so good, all so strong, but they pushed the world away. She wished her fairies could heal them as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Ulquiorra asked, watching her eyes go distant with her musings.

"I'm thinking," Orihime said turning back so she faced him, "I'm thinking I want all our friends to be as happy as I am."

"You're happy then?" he said, his voice holding a slight teasing note in it, "Orihime?"

"Of course I'm happy," she said with a bright smile, trying to ignore the shivers that raced up and down her spine when he said her name, "Are you?" she looked at him.

"Yes," he said, no hesitation in his voice.

Orihime nodded and turned to her original position so she was leaning against his chest. Ulquiorra somehow managed to change more than anyone else and yet, stay wonderfully the same. She doubted she'd still love him if he changed a lot. He was still blunt as ever and she sometimes heard him refer to people as 'trash'—but he was usually referring to Grimmjow or Urahara and that was when there was an unusually large stack of paperwork on his desk courtesy of the two strong-willed women he worked with. But even if he was blunt, he always told the truth. She had known he was perceptive but she didn't really know how perceptive he was. If there was a rumor floating around Soul Society, the _only_ person to ask about it was Ulquiorra, something that understandably annoyed him but amused Orihime to no end. All in all she was very happy that he had decided to stay in Soul Society.

"Dance with me?" she looked over at him.

"I don't dance," he responded automatically.

"It's easy," she said stepping up and holding out a hand, "Come on," she said, "I'll show you," she looked over at the tents, they could hear the music from where they were fine, he slipped a hand into hers, "Okay," she said guiding his hands around her waist before putting hers around his shoulders, "Now we just—" he had already started to move them to the music, "You _can_ dance, Ulquiorra."

"I said I _don't_, I didn't say I _couldn't_," he said looking at her, his green eyes softening.

Orihime smiled and stepped a little closer. Happy to be in the garden, happy to be with Ulquiorra. She remembered being so in love with Ichigo and thinking she would be so sad if he ever married anyone else. But now, now she was happy that he and Rukia were together.

She had her own fairytale to write.

**Break**

For his part Grimmjow was trying to concentrate on what one of the Kuchiki elders was saying. He was pretty sure it had to do with...uh...his hand fisted in the table cloth as Soifon's toes withdrew fractionally, drawing a teasing line up and down his inner thigh before returning to their earlier actions. He fought back the urge to swear as she continued to maintain her conversation with some nameless man flawlessly, her face blank. He watched as one of her hands reached up and tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear before trailing down her neck, along the line of her halter style indigo dress. It wasn't that he hadn't seen that hand do a hell of a lot worse; it was that she was acting so fucking innocent.

And there was nothing he could do except _sit_ there and try not to moan.

He fought back the growl on his lips and tried to focus on the man's words, on anything but her foot. Was every inch of her flexible? Well he knew the rest of her was but her _foot_? Come on! This was ridiculous. Soifon's eyes darted over to him, her lips curving into a wicked smile that didn't even _attempt_ to appear innocent. The man she was talking to stopped, his eyes going between the two of them. Grimmjow realized he was flirting with her; the bastard was flirting with _his_ girl. Every inch of him screamed that he should kill him, then go and make sure Soifon knew there was only one man and that was _him_. Or maybe he should switch the order, either way he was going to do something as soon as her foot stopped torturing him.

Or maybe...

Soifon watched Grimmjow struggle and tried to keep her face blank. It was just so much _fun_ torturing him. She saw his eyes flare and realized he finally saw that this idiot next to her was flirting with her. It was amazing what a low cut purple dress could do to someone. Ever since their fight when Grimmjow had spent the entire two days they weren't talking wearing her butterfly crest, she was under the obviously mistaken impression that all of Soul Society knew they were together. Unfortunately, the contradiction was right there, flirting with her. Grimmjow's face made it clear he wanted to murder the poor fool and then make sure she didn't think anyone else could measure up to him. Unfortunately she was already whole heartedly behind him in both those—

He shifted his hips, his knees encasing her calf and trapping her foot. Soifon's eyes widened before she quickly hid the shocked expression. His face wore a wicked expression as Soifon waited to see what he was going to do next. For a minute he didn't move, he seemed rather content to just sit there with her foot trapped between his legs. Then his eyes turned to the man next to her who, understandably, turned a few shades paler than he had been before.

"Hey idiot," Grimmjow snarled leaning forward, "Stop flirting with my girl."

"_Your_ girl?" Soifon demanded, "Just what the hell—"her eyes widened and her lips parted as his hand ran up the length of her leg, his calloused fingertips catching on the smooth skin of her inner thigh before his eyes widened slightly in surprise before his grin widened and his fingers hit home, "Yes, uh, stop flirting," she got out, "Or he's going to kill you."

"I'll turn you into a fucking _doormat_," Grimmjow promised, enjoying the fight and the sight of Soifon's control slipping, "I mean I—"her toes flexed, "You know what, that's it," he stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him.

"Where are we going?" Soifon demanded, "And what the hell did you mean 'my girl'?"

"Like you're surprised," he snapped over his shoulder, not slowing his pace. She yanked her hand from his, forcing him to stop, "What?" he demanded turning around.

"What did you mean by 'my girl'? I'm not your girl; I'm not anyone's girl!"

"Don't give me that," he snapped walking over until he was towering over her. Her eyes met his defiantly, "What did you think this was? I don't fuck and leave," he growled, "Not for seven months," his hand locked around her wrist, "What the hell are you afraid of?"

"I am _not_ afraid!" she said, her eyes revealing something else.

"Bullshit," he snarled, his breath hot on her face, "People don't even know your name."

"My name is Soifon!" she glared up at him. He stared down unyielding, "my entire life I belonged to someone else! You don't have any _idea_ what that feels lik—"

"Oh _really_?" he cut in, raising an eyebrow.

He did, Soifon realized. She crossed her arms and glared at the ground, feeling her lips pout unhappily. Grimmjow grinned and ducked his head.

"I know you hate to loose," he breathed into the skin of her neck, "You pout and look so damn innocent it hurts," his hand found the skirt of her dress and slowly pulled the fabric up, "I know that when you win you have this _grin_ that makes me want to do all sorts of _things_ to you," he slid his hand up the exposed skin, bringing it closer to its goal, "And even if it fucking _kills_ you to admit it, I know there's only one person you want to be doing this with and that's me."

"Hmm," her eyes opened as she turned, pinning his hand between her hip and the wall, her hands went to the buttons on his shirt, slowly opening them, "Well _I_ know you're not half the asshole you make yourself out to be," she continued opening a sliver of skin, "I know you care about the people who you respect—even if you make them work very, _very_ hard for it," she widened the exposed skin, "I know that when we're done and when you sleep next to me, you purr."

"I do not," he argued

"Oh yes, you do," she said, one of her fingers tracing the exposed skin of his Hollow hole, "And I know that there's no-one else you'd want to be purring next to at the end of the day."

"Or in the morning," he grinned down at her.

"That too," she agreed finally.

"So, you're my girl," he stated.

"No," she glared up at him before her lips parted in a bright grin, "You're my guy."

"I'm your what?!" he demanded.

"I said," she said grabbing his hair, "You're my guy," her eyes darkened, "And I don't like to repeat myself."

Well, Grimmjow reasoned as _his_ girl released his hand, there were a lot worse things he could be.

**Break**

Halibel had her own problems. Apparently her wearing a dress was not a good idea. That was all she could think as the young men kept coming to talk to her. She didn't think her dress was that spectacular, she hadn't even picked it out. She had been working her way through a stack of papers when Sun Sun had marched into the office and rattled off the list of tasks she had done for the day, one of which included buying her Captain a dress for the Kuchiki wedding. As a Captain Halibel knew she was going to have to attend but she hadn't given any thought as to what she was going to wear. Now she was starting to regret letting Sun Sun pick out her dress.

She looked down at the satin skirt that fell almost past her ankles in a smooth wave of blue-green. That certainly wasn't attracting their attention. The bodice of the dress was strapless and low, painstakingly stitched to give it an almost corset-like appearance. It made her waist look small and her chest look big. She had left her blond hair down, it wasn't long enough to pull up really. She was starting to wish she had brought her Zanpakuto. Her eyes cast about, looking for someone, for _anyone_ to help her get away from these men.

"Captain," Halibel almost keeled over out of sheer relief as Hisagi walked over to her, "may I have a word?"

"Of course," she said, not even bothering to look upset at the prospect of leaving these men behind.

Hisagi glanced at the men before focusing on his Captain. It was true that he had been less than enthusiastic about the prospect of working under the former Espada. Even coming from working under a traitor he had been nervous. Then he had gone on a mission with her. Many things could be said about Halibel but no-one could question her abilities as a Captain. Hisagi had been floored by a person's abilities three times in his life. One was Kensei, one was Aizen and he had to admit being stunned by Yumichika when he 5th Seat kicked his ass. Halibel, however, made them all diminish in his eyes. What she did out in the field was nothing short of art.

Halibel may have come off as cold to most people, but as he spent more time in her company Hisagi learned to pick out the little quirks his Captain had. Like the fact her mouth was by far her most expressive feature. She was quite good at keeping her eyes cold but her lips would always give her away. Sun Sun seemed to know this too and would always look at her mouth before her eyes when talking to the Captain. Hisagi liked the green haired 3rd Seat with a penchant for long sleeves and hairclips. Neither her nor Halibel minded working with him. He had helped the two learn about Soul Society, making sure they didn't get lost or run into the few Shinigami who still disliked the idea of the Espada blending with the rest of them.

"Thank you," Halibel said as they walked away from the men.

"No problem," he said, "You looked like you were getting close to killing them with your bare hands."

"Yes," Halibel said, "Let's just be glad I could not find a way to conceal my Zanpakuto in this dress," Hisagi couldn't help but agree, "I think poor Sun Sun is in need of a rescue as well," she said.

He frowned and looked over his shoulder. Sun Sun was standing there in her party dress, looking around at the men who were talking to her. Her lip was caught firmly between her teeth and she seemed torn between running, crying or killing them where they stood. Her hair was down around her shoulders, a gold hairclip in its usual place and she wore a short black silk dress. Much like Halibel, her give-away was her hands which were currently exposed and twisting themselves in front of her. None of the men seemed to realize how uncomfortable she was at their advances. Hisagi looked at Halibel who waved him off. He walked over to the men, determined to rescue the former Fraccion.

Halibel watched her Vice Captain stalk over to give the men making advances on Sun Sun a piece of his mind a slight smile on her lips.

"Weird pairing," Gin commented. Halibel turned around, "Not as weird as Sado-kun and Karin-chan, but weird."

"Yes," Halibel agreed, "They are strange together," the two walked off together, a distinctive blush on Sun Sun's cheeks, "But it's sweet," she turned her head to face him, "Besides, I thought you liked happy endings."

"I do," he said, his trademark grin firmly in place, "But this is more the end of a chapter than the story."

"I suppose," Halibel said, "I doubt the next one will be as interesting though."

"You've only been around Soul Society for less than a year," he said, "Coming from Las Noches, I can tell you, this place isn't half as boring," she raised an eyebrow, "Oh you don't believe me," he pouted before grinning once again, "Well just give it a week, if something interesting doesn't happen," he titled his head to the side, contemplating, "I'll fight you myself."

Halibel's eyes narrowed. Though he was a Captain, Gin was still on probation. That meant that if they sparred they would have an audience. As far as she knew he hadn't been involved in a sparring match since he killed Matsumoto. Her fingertips itched and she could practically hear her Zanpakuto crying out the answer on her lips.

"Deal," she said.

**Break**

The first few minutes of their walk were horribly awkward for Nel and Renji. But Nel wasn't one to run away and Renji wasn't one to shut up and so they made it work. It was much easier to talk when the entirety of Soul Society wasn't waiting for him to try and attack Ichigo. He wondered what the hell they thought he was going to do, kidnap Rukia? No, Renji may have been many things but he wasn't going to stand in the way of his friend's happiness. Gamuza and Zabimaru had always gotten along rather well, maybe it had something to do with both being Chimera and, to put it simply, insane.

"So then I shot him," Renji finished.

"You _shot_ Kurosaki Isshin?" Nel demanded, "Did anyone think you were a cop?"

"Not really," he admitted.

"I don't think you look like a cop," she said, "Who'd give you a gun?"

Renji chuckled thinking of the shop where he'd bought the thing. Nel laughed and shook her head, a lock of her hair falling down across her collarbone. Renji reached out and brushed it back, his hand lingering on the curve of her shoulder. Nel stared at him, his eyes on his hand before it trailed along the length of her upper arm, resting along the smooth skin. His hands were calloused and rough from years of sword training but, then again, so were her own. She looked up at him, all the nervousness she felt around him roaring to life. But, all she was worth, she couldn't make herself move from her position in front of him.

"Nel," he looked at her, "I—"

"It's okay," she said, her voice soft, "I know," she reached out and laid her hands on his forearms, "I know it hurts," she smiled, "I hurt too, you know," she felt her eyes tear but forced them back, "But when I'm with you, it doesn't hurt as much."

He smiled, the relief in his eyes showing that he felt the same way.

"So," she said lacing their fingers together, "Tell me more about your adventures in the real—"

She wasn't ready for the deep press of lips against her own. Her eyes widened in shock, both at the fact he was kissing her and just how _right_ it felt when he did it. Her hands slid up his arms, wrapping around the powerful expanse of his shoulders. He was gentle and almost hesitant when he kissed her and she realized that for all the multitude of experience he had, Renji was not trusting with his heart. She understood. She was the same way. He pulled back, his eyes searching her face and obviously waiting for her fist to connect with his jaw.

"What took you so long?" she asked, her voice breathless to both their ears.

"Sorry," he said, his arm wrapping around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Just be glad your worth waiting for," Nel told him, her voice full of mock seriousness, "Now then," she looked at him, "Let's go back to the party, I'm starving."

"Me too," he agreed, "Come on," he led her back towards the party.

"So, what happened after you shot Ichigo's father?" she asked.

"Well…"

They got back to the party where all their friends were talking. Rukia smiled, her eyes taking note of his hand around Nel's as she sat next to her new husband.

Gin watched them all with a smile on his face.

"Captain?" Kira questioned, watching him stand up.

"I'm going home, Kira," he said, "Enjoy the party."

He turned and walked away, a genuine smile on his face.

He loved happy endings.


	22. Epilouge ART by Airumel!

"You idiot

**50 Years Later**

Gin swore as Shinso clattered to the ground, the blood soaking through his robes. At the moment, he was useless. The hollow had ripped his body as easily as paper. What the hell was that kid doing out here? Why did he take that hit? He watched the kid run forward towards him.

"No!" someone grabbed him and yanked him back, pushing him off, "Go inside the house!"

"Sister—"

"I said go!" she shouted before running over to Gin.

His heart almost stopped in his chest. Her eyes were darker, her hair was darker but she looked like Rangiku. Same chest, same look of annoyance, same everything. And she was looking right at him, not through him, not past him, but at him. She turned her head to face the Hollow, her eyes wide before she turned to him.

"How do I help them?" she demanded looking at him, seeming to know instinctively that he had the answers.

"You have to become like me," he said looking up at her.

"How?" she demanded. He held out Shinso. She grabbed the blade without any hesitation and placed it in the middle of her chest. Part of him wanted to scream and rip the blade away but he kept his hand there, "Do it," she ordered. He nodded, "Come on Shinigami, what are you waiting for?"

"It's not Shinigami," he sighed, his ruby eyes opening, "it's Ichimaru Gin."

"Saruwatari Mitsuki," she said.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile that she couldn't help but return before shoving the Zanpakuto into her chest once more.

The explosion lit up the night sky.

And of all the unlucky shinigami in Seireitei, Ichimaru Gin found himself in trouble, again.

Well, he reasoned, it was time for a new adventure anyway.


	23. Author Message

**Hello everyone!!**

**Thank you time!**

**First and foremost my thanks go to **VioTanequil **who changed every misconception I had about being Beta Read. Seriously this fic wouldn't have been half as much fun without **VioTanequil**'s input. If your reading this and you love Byakuya I suggest you go over to **VioTanequil's** page. Great stuff, the stories about Byakuya are my favorite because its very very hard to find a story about him that doesn't make him seem like he's got split personality, hormonal or just plain insane. **VioTanequil's** are freakin awsome!**

**Other thank you's goes to everyone who reviewed!!**

**Cookies go to "the regulars", **Kohryu, Bleach Girl, Volital, Taity, ELLIE 31773, Chikarubunny** and to **Princess-Lalaith, **I'm sorry I killed Matsumoto and Hichigo! But see, I reincarnated her! As for Hichigo...also to **Dwellin** who, I'm begging you right now, DON'T HIT THE WALL!!**

**So this is a traditon I started with **Only You **and liked it. The chapter titles all come from Within Temptation songs off the album Silent Force. As you've probably realized most of my chapters have **3,000+ **words. I'm bad at short writing, especially chapter titles and summaries. So I usually pick the song I'm listening to when I write the chapter. I love the flow of the Within Temptation album and wanted to do a fic with it for sometime. Personally I like the songs in the reverse order which is how they're presented.**

**Other songs are:**

Save Room, John Legend

_Ulquihime is understandably angst-heavy, I like this song because its a bit mellower and a bit more fun. I think it shows the progression of their relationship very well in the lyrics and its sweet too which is really what Ulquihime is all about._

If tha Mood, Esthero

_Very naughty tongue-in-cheek song about, well, what Grimmjow and Soifon do best beside fighting. It talks about a break up but I think that works well with Soifon giving up on her devotion to Yoruichi and moving on to another. _

A New Day, Celine Dion

_I wasn't going to have any RenjiNel but then i listened to this song and I thought if Rukia and Ichigo are having a wedding than Renji needs to at least have _some_ kind of romance. It also shows Nel's love for Nnorita and her learning to trust again._

Its De-Lovely, Robbie Williams

_I think of this as the IchiRuki wedding song. _

At Wit's End, PoTC AWE

_The song I was listening too when Orihime sacrifices herself_

One Day, PoTC, AWE

_When Orihime wakes up and Ulquiorra kisses her_

Sea Breeze, Tyrone Wells

_Song I listen to when writing about Hisana and Byakuya. It shows how briefly she came into his life and how much she changed him without him even really knowing it._

Begin to Cry, Christopher Jack

_Gin's song, post-Matsumoto's death. It reflects his character development with the guilt he feels for killing Matsumoto and not being able to tell her the truth._

Come on, Ben Jelen

_Really pretty song, great about regret and missing the one you love. I like this for HitsuHina in the beginning, before they start talking again._

Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me, Lene Alexander

_Um, yeah, so if Benihime had a theme song...which she does...this is it_

**Wow, so, I'm actually really REALLY sad this is over. I had planned to end it with the IchiRuki wedding, I thought it made sense as the natural conclusion, but I'm really boo hoo its over.**

**Screw it, you know what?**

**Sequel time!**

VioTanequil **offered to Beta Read it which saves me the trouble of groveling, bribing and otherwise humiliating myself to convince my kick ass beta reader to help me again.**

**So, um, I hadn't really planned to _do_** **a sequel so its not actually written. My life is about to get rather crazy (school time!!) so its probably not going to get started until September but I promise its coming!**

**If you don't want to check back and just be alerted when it's up please PM me or let me know in your review and I'll be happy to send word when the sequel's up and running!**

So um...

I have a sequel to write so I'm gonna go...

Someone get me some credits!!


	24. ARTWORK

****

Hey guys and gals!

I hope you're all having fun reading the Sequel!

For those of you who decided to end your reading joy with Silent Force, that's cool too and I hope you all are out having fun.

The reason for this message is that there is Fan Art for this story now. I had a message in Arcana but then I realized that some people might not have wanted to read the sequel. But I still want you all to be able to enjoy the fabulous illustrations that go with this story now.

The incredible Dwellin has drawn some beautiful pictures. So far there are 4 awesome pics. They are all incredible leading me to be simultaneously very honored and very envious of Dwellin's incredible drawing skills. Dwellin's managed to capture the emotions of the scene in a way that is just breathtaking. I highly suggest you go to either my homepage which is my Deviant page and look for them or you can go to Deviantart and search for Dwellin. All the pics have the chapter titles in them but I've marked the chapters as well.

A big thank you goes to Dwellin. I love the art and I'm very happy that my story has inspired you.

Thank you all for your time.

Enchantable


End file.
